A Little Strategy, A Lot Of Foreplay
by Autumn Rayne
Summary: And absolutely NO negotiation. Ben has a little fun with Kate. Rated T for eventual language.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: After reading the wonderful post-season two fics written over the last few months, I decided I wanted to play, too! As with most of my projects in life, something always comes along to thwart my endeavors. So, I know that if I start this fic, with the intention of having it finished before a new season starts, USA will officially announce a third season and the premiere will air shortly after that announcement, thus preventing my story's 'big finish'. Why should _this_ be spared the foiling that typically finds me, right? …Okay, so cross your fingers that my plan doesn't back fire. I started watching FL at Borderline, and have only seen bits of previous episodes. I have very, very little knowledge of season one, so please go easy on me if my facts are a little screwy. In the meantime, please enjoy.

**A Little Strategy, A Lot Of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter One**

The hot water poured out of the showerhead and rolled over Ben Grogan's back, easing the chilled ache in his muscles. He had not been properly dressed for his morning jog, the brisk October weather having slipped his mind; the needled tingle in his fingers and ears noticed halfway through is route. It was one of several things Ben had recently overlooked, victim of a distracted state of mind; a state he thoroughly blamed on his partner, Kate Reed. He and the beautiful brunette not only shared office space, but an apartment building as well, their respective domiciles next to one another. Kate also occupied the better portion of his thoughts. Ben was sure having Kate on the other side of the wall would be interesting, albeit welcomed, amusement. Goaded by his curiosity, getting Kate into the apartment became a challenge from which he could not back down. With a little piece of unused paper, Ben nudged the ball and sat back to watch the direction of future events ripen.

_"She needs a guy," Leo stated, barging into Ben's office. Ben looked up from his papers, eyebrows raised._

_ "I know she does," he agreed. "But she should really get rid of Justin first." Ben flipped his pen between his fingers._

_ "Not __**that**__ kind of guy." Leo took a breath and rolled his eyes. "Okay, __**that**__ kind of guy, but that's not what I meant." He took a seat across the desk from Ben, face serious and pleading as he balanced on the front of the chair's cushion. "Kate is driving me nuts. She's looked at I don't know how many apartments, in person and on-line, and she's still whining that she has no options." Ben leaned back in his chair, tapping his pen on the desks' blotter. "I'm getting so sick of making appointments for her to see these places," Leo complained._

_ "And you're telling me all of this because…"_

_ "Because you know a guy."_

_ "But you said Kate didn't want a guy."_

_ "I know what I said, and Kate __**doesn't**__ want a guy," Leo defended. "She __**needs**__ a guy. Leo," he said, pointing at himself as he sat back and slumped in the chair. "Leo wants a guy," he pouted._

_ "Interesting," Ben nodded slowly. "What does she like?"_

_ "Oh, you know, warm, homey…buoyant," Leo answered. Ben smirked._

_ "All right, all right." Ben sat up, snatching a piece of scrap paper. "Here's my guy's number," he said as he scribbled on the paper. "I happen to know there is an apartment available in this building." He handed the paper to Leo. "Kate won't be able to refuse this one." Leo smiled and stood._

_ "Thanks, Ben. I owe you one for this." Ben waved a dismissive hand._

_ "No, no," he smiled. "Believe me when I say the pleasure is all mine."_

And, it was. Never had Ben been more amused as when Kate discovered they were neighbors.

_ "Hey…Neighbor."_

_ Kate turned slowly to her left, willing what she heard to be her imagination. Her eyes settled on Ben, her mouth forming a small 'o' of disbelief. He stood from his hunched position over the railing and turned to face Kate. She watched a soft smile form across his lips as he lifted his glass, taking a drink of the amber liquid inside._

_ "Uh, hi…N-neighbor?" she questioned._

_ "Neighbor, noun," Ben explained smugly. "Somebody who lives next door or close to somebody else. Hello, somebody, you," he said pointing to Kate, "who lives next door to somebody else." Ben put his hand up to his chest. "Me." He slipped his hand into his pocket as he leaned a hip against the railing. "So you used my guy after all," Ben smiled proudly. "How 'bout them apples?"_

_ "You…" Kate pointed an accusing finger at Ben. She took two steps towards him then looked down at the railing blocking her path. Letting out a groan of frustration, she narrowed her eyes. "Hallway," she demanded. "__**Now**__." Ben watched Kate stalk back into her apartment. He decided to take his time in entering his own, knowing the longer he let her fume, the more fun her blow-up would be for him. When he finally reached and opened his front door, he found her pacing furiously in the hallway. "You," Kate continued, pouncing on Ben as he closed the door behind him. "You…you, you." She pushed her finger into his chest, punctuating each utterance of the pronoun._

_ "Yes," he said slowly. "It is indeed me." As Kate unrelentingly poked at him, Ben turned, reversing their positions. He gingerly walked backwards towards her apartment._

_ "Oh, don't get cute with me," she warned._

_ "You think I'm cute?"_

_ "I'm pretty sure I told you I didn't need your help in finding an apartment."_

_ "You may have sa—"_

_ "And, you went behind my back! You gave Justin the number for your guy."_

_ "I gave Leo the number," he corrected, backing into Kate's apartment. He tried with great effort to keep his face straight, silently enjoying her ranting as she inched towards him. Riling Kate could only be described as excruciating delight._

"_I don't really care," she said, waving away his words. "You planned this somehow. Set this up," she accused. "This is all some…twisted plot coming from that __**childish**__ little brain of yours, isn't it?"_

"_Well, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, Katie…I think you give me too much credit."_

"_Why, Ben? Why couldn't you just stay out of what wasn't your business?" With that question, Kate cleared the threshold. Once she was no longer obstructing the door's path, Ben reached over her shoulder, pushing the door so it closed with a loud thud. Before Kate could react, he placed his hands on her arms, just below the elbows, and softly forced her backwards and against the door._

_ "I just thought you would like the apartment, Kate." Ben leaned his forearms on the door to either side of her shoulders, his eyes catching hers. "You do…__**like**__…the apartment." He made a point of dropping his gaze to her mouth. "Don't you…Katie?" Ben felt guilty about relishing in Kate's displeasure, but only briefly._

After subduing Kate with the well-placed detainment, Ben had offered his services in helping her move. She politely turned down the proposal, stating the two big boxes in the middle of the apartment contained what she owned, the little not destroyed when her boat exploded. He stayed out of Kate's way for the rest of the weekend, letting her settle into her new lodgings and assert a bit of the independence for which she was looking.

Ben stood at the foot of his bed, chin lifted as his fingers expertly knotted the deep purple tie around his neck. He folded the collar of his shirt over the silky fabric and pulled his black suit coat off the bed. Making his way through the apartment to the closet by the front door, he pulled the coat over his shoulders, secured the top button and made sure his pocket square was in its rightful place. The previous week, when he'd forgotten to stuff the fabric swatch in his pocket, he endured a daylong razzing from Kate. Every time he left his office, Kate slithered in. And, each time, Ben returned to find two or three neatly folded pieces of paper resting on his desk, each colored by a different marker. Some sported patterns, some were solidly colored. A note accompanied the first batch, suggesting he pick one pleated piece of paper to fill his pocket and keep the rest for the next time he was a fashion derelict.

Ben thought the joke funny, at first, but when the count of the faux pocket squares hit thirteen, he let his annoyance show.

_"Hey!" Ben stood in his doorway, shouting across the area between his and Kate's offices. She looked up from her desk, meeting his eyes with raised eyebrows. He stalked across the carpet and into her office, leaning the heels of his hands on the edge of her desk. "Did it ever occur to you that Reed and Reed would not have been in danger of going under if __**someone**__ around here did more than break out the Crayola markers?" Kate bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold her smile._

_ "Whatever do you mean, Benedict?" Ben smiled slyly._

_ "Be nice to me, Katherine, or I will steal all of your green jelly beans. They are, after all, my favorite." He reached to the left for the small bowl of candy sitting on Kate's desk. She jumped from her chair, snatching the bowl before Ben could reach it._

_ "They're my favorite, too," she said, eyes narrowed._

"_I know."_

"_Well, __**I**__ bought them so __**I**__ get to eat them," she defied. Ben stood and straightened his tie._

_ "No more pocket squares."_

Ben folded his black trench coat over his arm and picked up his brief case. After locking the door, he started the twelve-foot journey to Kate's apartment. Sunday, before turning in for the night, he sent Kate a text message, nicely demanding she accept a ride to work in the morning. She hesitated with her acceptance until the third text when she realized he wasn't giving a choice. Tuesday, he rebutted any excuse she made to brush off his gentlemanly offer. Ben smiled. Dragging Kate from her apartment to his car proved to be a most effective method. As Ben neared her door, his smile dropped. The door was open, a good four inches separating it from the frame. He approached cautiously, noting only silence from within.

"Knock, knock," he said as he slowly entered. "Kate?" he called, softly closing the door behind him.

"Ben? I'm in the kitchen!" He wandered in, following the sound of the chipper voice. He spotted Kate at the counter, her back to him.

"Why do I smell brownies?" he asked curiously.

"Because I made brownies," Kate answered, turning towards him. Ben laid his coat and brief case on the end of the counter's peninsula and moved to her side.

"It's seven-fifteen in the morning, Kate." As he settled into the 'v' of the counter top, his eyes wandered over the brownie pan and the mixing bowl, nearly empty of its chocolate frosting.

"Yeah," she agreed, placing the last glop of frosting on the brownies.

"Okay, I'll play." Ben stood straight and clasped his hands behind his back as he cleared his throat. "Kate, why, at seven-fifteen in the morning, are you making brownies?" Kate shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Of course," Ben mumbled to himself.

"And," she started with a proud smile, "I cleaned the apartment."

"You cleaned the apartment _yesterday_ morning while you couldn't sleep." Ben frowned.

"Mm-hmm." Kate turned to Ben, holding the frosting-covered spatula between them. "Want some?"

"Maybe later," he said, crinkling his nose. She focused her attention on the spatula, gathering some of the frosting on her finger.

"I can't promise there will be any left over for later," she said absently. Ben watched Kate slip her finger into her mouth, lips closing around the digit as she licked off the frosting. Her motion was innocent, but his mind took it as everything but.

"I'll take my chances," he responded, voice tightly controlled. Kate shifted her weight to lean against the counter. "You left your door open," Ben stated, trying to concentrate on something other than the treatment the chocolate frosting was receiving.

"For you," she nodded. "I didn't think we needed another display of yesterday morning when you forced me to your car. The neighbors will get the wrong impression," she smiled. Kate reached to the back of the counter for her coffee mug.

"Here's a thought." Ben grabbed the mug.

"Ben!" Kate shoved the spatula into the mixing bowl. "Give that back!"

"Maybe, because I could be wrong," he started, maneuvering the mug around Kate's grabby hands. "If you took out the coffee IV drip, maybe you would sleep better." He tipped the mug to his mouth and took a drink of the strongly caffeinated beverage. "No more for today," Ben said as he set the mug on the countertop behind him. Kate scowled and tried to reach around him. He lightly snatched her wrists and turned their bodies until her back was against the counter. Taking a step closer, he solidified his body as her restraint. "First of all, don't leave your door open; that's just asking for trouble. Second, no more coffee; try it and see how it goes. And third…" Ben released a wrist and brought his finger up to Kate's mouth. Gently, he wiped the smudge of frosting from the middle of her bottom lip and held his finger for her to see. "Save some for me." He licked the frosting from his finger, thoroughly enjoying the blush that crept across Kate's face. "Can we go to work now? Or do you have other bakery items to frost?" he asked softly.

"Uh…we can go."

"Stellar."

bate

"Kate." Leo stood in front of Kate's office, smile wide as he removed his coat, folding it over his arm. "How lovely to see you-"

"Shut up, Leo," she growled from behind her desk, weary of his approach through the doorway.

"For the third day-"

"Shut up, Leo." Kate slammed her pen on her desk.

"In a row…" Leo paused, smiled intact through Kate's angry stare. "On time," he finished quickly.

"I said shut up!"

"Hell must have frozen over," Leo chuckled. Ben walked into the office, stopping at Leo's side.

"Hell froze over?" Ben thoughtfully tapped a finger over his lips. "Oh, all of the things I finally get," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Leo clapped his hands, laughing as Ben listed his winnings. "A kiss from Malory Johnson. A date with Corina Madison. The ability to fly." Ben looked at Leo. "A World Series win for the Cubs."

"Ugh! Get out!" Kate yelled.

"What crawled under her chair?" Ben asked.

"She's on time _again_ today," Leo answered. "It's like a…a…a Christmas Miracle!" Ben eyed Kate, a devilish grin playing across his face.

"He doesn't know?" he asked pointing to Leo.

"Shut up, Ben."

"Know what?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"Shut up, Ben!" Ben turned to Leo.

"Kate and I are-" Kate lunged over her desk, trinkets clattering to the floor, her hands seeking to cover Ben's mouth. Leo jumped back a step and watched, entertained, as the two fought for control of the other. Kate put up the expected good fight, but Ben won, dodging Kate's attempts to slap him before slipping behind her to claim his dominance. She struggled as he wrapped his arms around her body and his hands around her wrists; his hold almost like that of a straightjacket.

"Wow, Kate." Leo shook his head. "This little secret of yours must _really_ be something." Leo studied Ben who smiled as he rested his chin on Kate's shoulder.

"I've been giving Kate a ride to work. Katie and I," he started, tightening his arms slightly, "are neighbors." Kate lifted her knee and forcefully landed her heel on top of Ben's foot. "Ow! Hey!" Ben pulled away, leaning against the desk to take the weight off his foot. Kate turned towards him. "That was completely uncalled for, Kate." She fixed the strands of hair that were hanging in her face and stuck out her tongue.

"You and Kate are neighbors?" Kate looked at Leo, his smile gone. "So the apartment you're leasing is…?" Leo looked to Ben. "And the apartment you recommended is…?" The two nodded simultaneously. "Oh, my life has become _so_ much more complicated," he muttered as he left the office.

"Oh, Katie, I've heard of love taps, but this is a little much, don't you think?" Ben said, carefully standing. "I didn't peg you as the sadistic type."

"Shut it," Kate ordered, making her way back to the chair behind her desk. "Why are you in my office anyway?"

"Lauren has a client for us."

"For _us_," Kate repeated skeptically.

"For us. Would I lie to you about that?" Before Kate could answer, Lauren walked into the office.

"Good morning, Kate," she smiled, elbows bent, fingers delicately laced. Kate's shoulders dropped. "Ben, did you have a chance to talk with Kate about the new client?"


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Did I forget to mention that I don't own anything from Fairly Legal? I think I did. I own nothing from Fairly Legal. Sorella-Aine, if you're reading, I humbly offer my two cents to aid in your bidding war. ***SPOILER ALERT***Was the name of the woman with whom Justin had the affair ever revealed? If it has, well…I think I'm way off base and probably way out of line. But, it's a little extra recourse for Ben so, I'll take it. Thank you for the reviews and alerts :)

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Two**

Kate's eyes floated over the forty-three boxes that covered most of the conference room table and a good portion of the floor around it. Standing next to Lauren in the doorway, Kate shook her head slowly.

"Please, please, _please_ tell me this is not the reason you wanted me to help Ben with this case," she pleaded as she looked at Lauren.

"Well, it's not the _only_ reason," Lauren joked. "Mr. Defler has the potential to be a very loyal, very long-term client," she explained. "We really need this one, Kate."

"But this…" Kate waved her hands. "This is not a _few_ files, Lauren," she whined.

"Holy paperwork, Batman," Ben said slowly as he entered the room, moving to stand between the two women. He smirked and slipped his hands into his pants pockets. "This is one giant paper cut waiting to happen.

"Well, I will let the two of you…get to work," Lauren smiled as she left the room.

"Is this…everything?" Kate asked.

"I sure hope so." Ben turned to her. "Left or right, Katie?"

"Left," she sighed. "This is ridiculous," she said, sitting at the end of the table.

"Oh, it's not so bad," he offered as he sat at the other end of the table. "Think about all of the extra time that _you_ get to spend with _me_," he smiled.

"Great." Kate returned his smile with feigned enthusiasm. He sat back, leaned his elbows on the arms of the chair and steepled his fingers.

"Just don't let this pretty face distract you," he said. "We have a lot of work to do." Kate rolled her eyes and yanked the top off the box closest to her.

"Don't worry, Benedict. I'm sure what's inside these boxes is far more interesting than your pretty face," she smiled sweetly.

"Ouch." He repeated Kate's motion, opening a box. "First one to the middle of the table wins," he sighed, pulling out a handful of folders. The two lapsed into an easy silence as they picked through the files. Kate removed her heels and curled her legs under her body, a position that did not remain comfortable for long. She pushed her chair back, pulled another chair from around the corner of the table and used it for a footrest. "Are you settled now?" Ben asked, laying his folder on the table.

"Yes," she smiled. "Thank you." Not long after she relaxed into the leather bound padding of the chairs, Ben began to shift in his. Kate smirked, smart remark ready on her tongue, and looked at him. His eyes remained focused on the papers in front of him as he leaned forward slightly, pulling his suit coat over his shoulders, and resting it on the back of the chair. His fingers then loosened his purple tie, dropping the knot a few inches from his neck, and undid the button on the collar of his shirt. Kate bit back her comment; simply enjoying the unintentional tease, not allowed to see what she knew was underneath that white shirt.

When Ben leaned an elbow on the table, supporting his head with a fist against his temple, Kate dropped her eyes back to her file. She didn't have to time to fantasize about the man sitting at the other end of the table, but her head refused to let her think of anything else. Kate remembered the night he kissed her with such clarity, the memories still able to elicit tingles throughout her body. Ben's lips, soft and cool, were on hers before she knew what was happening. She tried to push him away, end the unexpected action, but, when he deepened the kiss, she was his. Ben's gentle possessiveness left her breathless every time she considered the events. He had grabbed her arm, pulling her body flush against his, hands resting on her hips as their bodies met. His eyes captured her lips long before his mouth had opportunity. And, as she pulled away, his arms moved around her body, tightly yet tenderly keeping her in place. In that moment, she had no desire and no will remove herself from the situation.

Kate also dwelled on the events at Lake Tahoe, another glimpse of a possessive Ben. He'd knowingly trapped her with his confession, certain she would not admit to his perception. Then, he was standing in front of her, taking her hand and pulling her into the hot tub. The warmth of the water caught her off guard; her attention so strongly focused on Ben's words. The pleasant burn from his touch served to amplify the water's heat. As she established her footing, he took her other hand, pulling her a step closer. He had a firm grip on both hands, lightly rubbing his thumbs over the inside of her wrists as he spoke to her. Kate wondered what would have happened if Ben had not tossed the ball into her court. What would she have done if he had kept the control and kissed her? She doubted she would have had the power or the mindset to stop him.

As she considered Ben's increased presence in her life, Kate scowled. Her time without him was close to non-existent and she wondered why she wasn't upset about it. She should have been; she wanted to be. She felt as though that fickle bitch known as "Fate" once, again, reared her ugly head, this time driven by the guidance of one Ben Grogan. Kate didn't understand how a man so perceivably charming could be such a thorn in her side.

Kate couldn't understand why she enjoyed the pain of that thorn.

Pulling herself back to the present, Kate willed her eyes to see the words on the paper and her mind to pay attention to the case at hand. She dared one last look at Ben. He looked to her at the same moment and smiled softly when their eyes met. She returned a nervous smile and quickly looked away.

**bate**

"Aw, look at the two of you," Leo smiled at Kate and Ben as he entered the room, carrying a large, white paper bag and a cardboard holder with two large Styrofoam cups. He glanced around, taking in the stacks of boxes and the piles of folders that occupied all but a small section of the table. "So hard at work. How cute." The two sat next to each other, bent over the same open folder. Kate held an orange highlighter, Ben a yellow one, categorizing pertinent bits of information.

"Did you bring lunch?" Kate asked hopefully, eying the bag in his hand.

"I did," he said proudly. He pulled out a chair and set the bag on the cushion. "It's my way of saying 'thank you' to my two _very _best friends for not involving me in all of this." He circled his finger in the air above the table. Reaching over, Leo closed their folder and placed it carefully to the side. He pulled two wrapped packets of plastic utensils from the bag in the chair, placing them on the table in front of Kate and Ben. He then dug into the bag, retrieving two black plastic containers. "The most delicious piece of chicken, paired with corn and hot mashed potatoes and gravy," Leo explained as he set the containers on the table. "Just what the doctor ordered for a blustery October day." The Styrofoam cups were the last items delivered. Leo stuffed the cup holder into the empty paper bag, securing the lot under his arm before leaving the room. "Bon appetite."

"Okay, well," Ben started. "I guess it's time for a break." He removed the fork from its wrapper.

"Hmm. Coffee." Kate smiled and grabbed her cup.

"Hey, I thought we agreed no more of this today," Ben said, stretching across her towards the cup.

"_We _did not agree to anything," she corrected, holding her coveted beverage out of his reach. "You took my mug away and practically ordered me not to drink anymore." He pulled back his hand and opened his container.

"I'm sorry," he said, forking a bite of potatoes. "I was just trying to help by offering a friendly suggestion to cure your insomnia." He shrugged. "But, if you're not able to resist the temptation…"

"Excuse me?" Kate set her cup on the table and turned to face Ben squarely as he lifted the fork to his mouth. "Temptation?"

"You're weak, Katie," he taunted with a scolding shake of his head. "Just admit it. The coffee controls you." Ben pointed his fork in her direction.

"The coffee does _not_ control me. And I am _not_ weak," she said, defiantly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No?"

"No."

"Uh-huh. I bet you couldn't go a day without coffee," he intentionally pushed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're wrong, because, I can." Kate lifted her chin in confidence.

"Really?"

"Really." Ben stuck the fork in the mashed potatoes and turned fully towards her.

"Care to make a little wager on that, Katie?"

"All right."

"All right. Terms: twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-four hours," she nodded in agreement.

"Name your prize."

"Uh…Uh…" Kate scrunched her forehead as she thought. "Oh! You have to paint my apartment-"

"Fine," he agreed quickly.

"-without cheating. No hiring someone to do it. _You_ have to do it," she said, poking Ben's knee.

"Ugh." Ben studied her for a brief moment. "Okay, okay. Fine," he agreed.

"Yours?" she asked curiously. Ben took a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"You spend the night with me." Kate raised an eyebrow and Ben worked with great effort to keep his smile from showing.

"Spend the night?" she asked quietly. He nodded slowly. "Like…dinner and drinks spend the night? Or spend the _night_ spend the night?" Ben shrugged innocently.

"Sometimes dinner and drinks spend the night leads to spend the _night_ spend the night." Kate frowned as she contemplated his statement. "You look worried," he observed with a smirk. "Are you afraid you're going to lose the bet, Katie?"

"No, no, of course not," she answered with a nervous laugh. "All right, fine. You're on."

"Great." Ben reached in front of Kate, again, and grabbed her cup of coffee. "Starting now." She opened her mouth to argue but Ben continued speaking. "And, remember, you're going to be with me all day." He offered a smart-ass smirk. "So, no pulling one over on Benny Boy." Kate cringed inwardly. Twenty-four hours sans coffee was going to be difficult. Twenty-four hours thinking about Ben and 'spending the night' was going to be excruciating.

**bate**

"Hey, Lauren."

"Justin," she returned, looking up with a smile. He took a seat in the chair in front of Lauren's desk.

"I've come bearing gifts," he said, handing a stack of paper to her.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," she laughed. "So, this is it, huh?"

"That is it. Thank you for doing this, Lauren. It's going to help to have an outside opinion on this one," he said. "I just hope it's not too much of a pain in the ass." Lauren shook her head and smiled softly.

"It is no problem, Justin. So," she said slowly, leaning her elbows on the desk. "What's the story with you and Kate? I thought you were moving in together."

"Yeah, well," Justin sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Kate doesn't believe that we were meant to be together for the long haul."

"Oh," Lauren frowned. "She seemed excited when she told me the two of you were looking for a place. What changed her mind?"

"I don't know. I thought we were finally over the divorce and the…you know, that night. I'm not sure she's forgiven me completely for that yet." He smiled. "I'm not ready to give up, though. The last few months have been different. Kate's been different. We just need to find our way back to each other and if she needs a little bit of space, then I'll give it to her."

"Justin, I'm sorry for…that night. It was…a mistake," Lauren sighed.

"It wasn't a mistake, Lauren." Justin moved to the end of the chair, reaching across the desk to take Lauren's hand. "Look, we both needed…something and we were able to give that to each other that night. Sleeping with you was not a mistake." Justin shrugged. "It was just…bad timing."

"Yeah." Lauren offered a soft smile.

"Lauren, Justin." Justin quickly let go of Lauren's hand, both looking towards the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"You're not, Ben. What can I do for you?" He stepped over to the desk.

"Mr. Defler's contract," he said, handing Lauren a folder.

"Wonderful. Thank you." Ben nodded.

"Nice to see you, Justin." He offered a small wave of his hand and left the office. Justin watched him go and shook his head.

"Oh, Lauren, what possessed you to bring him on board?" She laughed.

"He had the money and the clientele," she answered. "And he's good at what he does."

"Yeah, I bet he is. Anyway," he said turning back to Lauren.

"I can have this done by lunch time tomorrow if that works for you." Justin nodded.

"I'll see you then." He stood and moved to the door. "Lauren," he said, turning back to her. "What I said about…I meant that."

"I know. Thank you."

**bate**

Ben's thoughts fueled the irritation that actions not his own caused him such grief. But, as he had come to learn over the last ten months, anything involving Kate Reed had an amplified effect on his being. Ben paced the floor in front of his desk, his mind replaying the confession he unwillingly overheard earlier in the afternoon. His anger had been growing, slowly eating at his core, demanding that he scream at Lauren and show Justin the hard side of his fist. He fought the urge to do so, knowing a fight would bring the truth of Justin's affair to light, and Kate did not need to have those details. His ability to focus on the Defler case had dwindled to almost nothing and he could no longer stand being in the building. Ben stared through the window into the night sky and released a sigh of frustration. He pulled his coat from the rack by the door and, slipping it over his shoulders, headed towards the conference room.

"Grab your coat and your bag," Ben said as he walked through the doorway. Kate looked up.

"Okay," she replied slowly. "Why?" Ben leaned his hands on the edge of the table, looking across the papers to her.

"I don't want to be here anymore," he answered simply. "Let's go somewhere else." Kate caught a flicker of annoyance float across his eyes, curbing her willingness to find its origin.

"Where?" she asked.

"Anywhere that's not here." Kate smirked at the repetition of his ambiguous answer.

"Will this anywhere that's not here have food?" Ben's features softened and a slightly wicked smile touched his lips.

"And alcohol," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Sold." Kate closed the file folder and stood. "Let's go."

**bate**

Ben swallowed the last of the scotch in his glass and leaned back, carefully watching Kate as she spoke. The dimly lit restaurant kept them secluded in a corner booth at the back of the room. He hoped it also prevented Kate from noticing just how much he was staring at her. He wanted so badly to slide along the vinyl-covered bench and settle next to Kate, to slip his arm around her waist and pull her close. To deftly work his lips over hers.

"What about you?" Kate asked. Ben moved his attention from her mouth to her eyes.

"Well, like you, 'lawyer' was not on my list," he answered. "I wanted to be a teacher."

"God save the youth of America," she muttered. "What changed your mind?" Ben watched Kate lift her wine glass to her mouth.

"There's more money in law than teaching," he shrugged.

"Oh, of course," she laughed. He motioned to Kate's now-empty glass.

"Are you ready to go?" Kate nodded.

"Yeah." Ben got out of the booth, taking Kate's coat with him. As she stood, he held up the coat, allowing her to put her arms into the sleeves. Kate raised her hands to remove her hair from the collar, only to find Ben's hands swatting hers away. Gently laying his hands on her shoulders, he turned her to face him, skimming his fingers softly across her neck as he gathered her hair. Kate kept her eyes down, refusing to look at the man who was standing much closer than needed for the task.

"There," he said quietly, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Ben dropped his hands and grabbed his coat. He pulled it over his shoulders and offered his arm to Kate. She accepted with a small, distracted smile. "Are you all right, Katie?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered, finally meeting his eyes. "Must be the alcohol." Ben smiled and tugged her along, leaving the restaurant and heading towards his vehicle. The drive home was quiet and Ben took advantage of the silence to let his thoughts roam again. He didn't believe he had ever thought about a woman as much as he thought about Kate. He was certain just his thoughts of Lake Tahoe topped that category.

Ben, with his incessant preoccupation of their business trip, was on the edge of madness. It was getting harder to spend time alone with Kate and keep his thoughts professional. He wondered what would have happened if he had pushed just a little more, if he would have pulled Kate just a little closer. If he would have brushed his lips against hers, claiming the move he wanted her to make. Ben knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to push Kate backwards and against the wall of the hot tub; kiss her so softly, force her to beg for more contact. He wanted to discover what would make her body squirm beneath his. He wanted to know how long he could keep her on the edge before the need to grant her the desired release became too great to ignore. Kate wanted to be lead, wanted to relinquish control, he could feel it. Ben wanted to be the one to take over, but, he needed Kate to give that permission.

"So," Kate started slowly. "What, uh, what got you all…pissy earlier?"

"Pissy?" Ben glanced towards Kate. "Was I pissy?" he smirked.

"Oh, come on," she smiled. "You cannot tell me you were anywhere near 'happy' when we left the office." Ben maneuvered the car into his parking space and shifted the gears into park. He pulled the keys from the ignition and looked at Kate. Her smile was wide and her eyes glimmering with tease. He returned her smile shrugged before exiting the vehicle. "Hey!" Kate opened the passenger door and climbed out. "You're really not going to tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell, my dear Kate," Ben lied. He led her into the elevator, pushing the button to their appropriate floor. "And, I wasn't pissy. In fact, I was happy to start my evening with pleasant company." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." The bell in the elevator expelled a soft ding and the doors opened. Kate dug her keys out of her purse as they moved through the hallway. "Thanks for dinner, Ben," she said as they stopped at her door. "Are you sure you're in a better mood now?" she asked with a poke to Ben's arm.

"Yes. Must be the alcohol," he stated.

"Must be," Kate smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Ben smiled and moved past her towards his apartment. His ire started to sprout again and he stopped walking. Kate's keys jingled behind him as she opened the door. "Kate," he said, turning back to her. As he approached, she raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, but he remained silent.

"Ben?" she prodded. "What?" He searched her face, refusing to be the one that set the anger over her beautiful features. He met her eyes and smiled sadly.

"Never mind." Ben reached up and brushed a thick brown curl of hair from Kate's face, the tips of his fingers following the arch of her eyebrow and grazing the skin along her temple. He gently rested his fingers along the line of her jaw as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Kate's eyes fluttered closed, a warm blush spreading across her face between Ben's hand and his lips. "Good night, Katie," he whispered against her skin. The absence of Ben's touch left her cold and unable to return his parting words as he disappeared into his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** Thank you so very much for your reviews! I have to say, when I posted the second chapter, I was hoping no one was really reading to follow the case ('cause I got nothing). I'm glad to see no one appears hung up on it. And, Sorella-Aine, as much as I would love to be sole keeper of Benedict Yancy Grogan, I have always been one to share. United we stand :-p

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Three**

Kate rinsed her toothbrush in the stream of water from the bathroom faucet and placed it in the empty cup. Looking into the mirror above the sink, she frowned, noticing a light patch of circles starting to make their presence known under her eyes. She hadn't experienced a decent night's sleep since she moved into the apartment. The first night, she seethed through her discovery of Ben on the terrace next door. The second night, though exhausted from cleaning and finding places for the few items she owned, her heavy down blanket offered no comfort on the hardwood floor of the living room. Monday and Tuesday nights, she avoided anything sleep-related, cleaning the apartment for a second and third time, and baking to satisfy a chocolate craving, to pass quickly to morning.

Wednesday night, however, proved to be the worst of Kate's evenings. Clothed in a grey t-shirt and fuzzy, pink and purple plaid pajama bottoms, Kate spent the better part of an hour leaning against the kitchen counter, staring across the room at the glass pan of brownies she'd made very early that morning. The brownies, a creation born to divert her from a state of sleeplessness, mocked her. They teased her, begged her to allow them a journey to the apartment next door. _"Save some for me."_ With a frustrated groan, Kate pulled a butter knife from the utensil drawer and descended upon the pan, stabbing out a square. With a triumphant grin, she placed the brownie on a paper plate and moved to the blanket spread across the living room floor, sitting and intending to enjoy the dessert without intrusive thoughts of her neighbor.

Kate's delight was short-lived, slain by the accidental brushing of her finger against the brownie's chocolate frosting. She looked at the thick blotch on her finger and frowned, returning, for the nth time that night, to the moment Ben removed the smudge of frosting from her lips. Kate eyed the brownie as though it had purposely marked her finger. She sighed and dropped her shoulders. As her eyes closed, memories flooded her mind, melding into a fabricated scene structured by every stored sensation of Ben's touches, innocent or otherwise. She imagined his hold to be as it was in reality, complete, yet gentle; his stance close, hips pressed against her body. His lips cunning, seductive, purposely mischievous against hers.

Kate rose from the blanket at that point, gathering the paper plate and the pan, and dropping them into the garbage can. The remainder of her night was restless and attacked by every moment Ben had been close to her that day. His words, "you spend the night with me," driving her to a new high of insanity.

A knock at the front door drew Kate from the bathroom. She was decidedly not in the mood for the smart-ass smirk waiting to greet her. It was another inescapable part of Ben Grogan.

"Good morning," Ben smiled as Kate opened the door. He took in her tired eyes and the cute, slightly disheveled look of her hair. "Rough morning, Katie?" he asked. "Maybe a hot cup of coffee would help you perk up a bit." Kate glared at him and walked back through the apartment. He followed, closing the door behind him. "Does that mean you don't want a good cup of joe?" he called as she disappeared into the hallway. Ben smiled to himself as he ventured into the kitchen. His smiled sobered some as he spotted the pan of brownies in the garbage can. He shook his head, amusedly disappointed that she had not saved any frosting for him. Ben shifted his gaze as Kate reappeared and leaned a hand on the countertop, bending to slip a heeled shoe over her foot.

"I just have to grab my coat. Then I'll be ready to go," she said without looking at him. He nodded.

"Do you want to stop somewhere to grab a nicely percolated beverage?" Kate ignored him. Ben pressed on. "It's your choice. We could grab instant. Or maybe something slow-roasted?" he suggested. Kate roughly pulled her coat from the closet shoving her arms into the sleeves. Ben moved to open the door. "Two creams, no sugar?" She brushed past him, heading into the hallway. "Two sugars, no cream?" he asked, closing the door. Kate spun quickly and forcibly pushed Ben's shoulders, slamming him against the wall.

"You," she said, poking a finger into his sternum, "are not very nice." Ben stared down at her.

"Not nice? I was offering to buy you a special watery blend of ground beans."

"Ugh!" she yelled, briskly walking away.

"How is that not nice?"

**bate**

Leo stood in front of his desk, waiting patiently for Ben and Kate's arrival. He was still stunned by the fact that Kate's apartment was next to Ben's, impressed at the seemingly coincidental shift of the last week's events. It had such clever orchestration and he was going batty trying to figure out how it happened. Leo's best conclusion involved amazing psychic abilities on Ben's part. Ben would have had to know that Leo would ask for assistance in the Great Apartment Hunt. Ben would have had to know that Justin would accept that assistance and see the vacant apartment. And, that Kate would like it; Justin not so much.

And, that Kate and Justin would call it quits.

And, that Kate would decide to declare her freedom and move into said apartment alone.

Leo shook his head. The marathon Ben was running appeared to have several interesting short cuts, Fate showing him the way.

"How is the Dynamic Duo this morning?" he asked as Ben and Kate approached. He held out two mugs of coffee, slowly retracting Kate's as he caught the heated look on her face.

"We are just wonderful," Ben replied, accepting the black mug with a wide smile. Leo watched Kate's gaze shift slowly to Ben, certain she was contemplating ending her partner's life in a very messy manner.

"Uh, Kate?" Leo held the green-striped mug towards her. Her eyes remained on Ben as he took a long, satisfying sip from his mug.

"Katie can't have any coffee, Leo," he said, looking at her with blatantly insincere pity.

**bate **

Ben knew all too well the pain of affairs, having caused a few and been victim of more. In either circumstance, the person with whom the affair started was a stranger, never a good friend or a family member. Ben could only imagine the increased anguish that would bring. Kate was smart and cunning. She was funny and klutzy in the cutest of ways. And, Kate was loyal; loyal to the bitter end with friends, family, clients. She put all of herself into everything she did simply because making others happy made her happy. To a point, this caused Kate to be naïve, but, at the end of the day, it was just another reason to call Kate 'lovable'. She had come to a point in her relationship with Justin where she could be around him without the awkwardness of the divorce and the purpose behind it. Her connection to Lauren was still rocky in some respects, but they were forging a friendship, finding common ground in the love they held for Kate's father.

Though five of Ben's Ten Rules of Humanity begged to argue there was no moral issue between telling the truth and telling a lie, Ben had never been one to mince words; when it needed saying, he said it. But, word of Justin and Lauren's affair would annihilate bridges Kate had been trying to mend. She would find ways to make the whole situation her fault, taking the blame from everyone else's shoulders as she always did. Kate did not need to be tortured with the specifics. She needed the opportunity to move on, find peace with her past so her future could unfold correctly. Rule of Humanity Number Three: People love a simple story. No one knew Ben was now privy to the secret of Justin's affair, and, selflessly, he intended to keep it that way.

"All right. I cannot take this anymore." Kate stood from her chair. "My eyes are going to explode if I read one more word of these damned files." Ben sent her a knowing smile. "I'm going to my office to get some jelly beans, can I get you anything?"

"I'll take a green jelly bean, if you're offering."

"Oh, too bad for you that I'm not," she teased.

"You better not sneak any coffee from Leo while you're out there," he said lightly.

"Are you implying that I'd cheat to win our bet, Benedict?" He shrugged. "I'm truly hurt," she said as she rounded the table. Stopping in the doorway, she crossed her arms, looking thoughtfully at her partner. "How would you know if I did? Not that I would," she added quickly. Ben leaned back in his chair, holding Kate's gaze.

"I have my ways," he assured her. Kate nodded slowly, nervously Ben believed, and left the room. He looked at his watch. He would give her a few minutes and, then, he would go find her, undoubtedly caught in the act. "Oh, do I have my ways," he said, smiling mischievously. "And, it's almost time to collect."

**bate**

"Hey, woman," Leo greeted as Kate sat in a chair in front of Leo's desk.

"Do you still have that cup of coffee?" she asked quietly.

"Um, I have _my_ cup of coffee." Kate looked kindly at him. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, could I?" He nodded and handed Kate his white coffee mug. She accepted with a grateful smile. Her eyes closed in complete pleasure as the warm liquid slipped over her tongue. "Hmm. Leo, this is the best cup of coffee ever made."

"What's…going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"This morning, Ben said you couldn't have any coffee."

"Yes, he did," Kate acknowledged.

"Why not?"

"I may have…made a bet with him," she dismissed. "No coffee for twenty-four hours." Leo leaned his elbows on his desk, fingers laced, interest piqued.

"A bet. What were the stakes?" he asked curiously.

"Uh…Well, if…if I won, if I…_win_, Ben has to paint my apartment," she smiled.

"And if you lose?" Leo urged. Kate moved her hand to her face, pretending to scratch her cheek as she spoke.

"I have to spend the night with him," she answered quickly and quietly.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I didn't quite catch that. Your hand is…blocking your mouth."

"I have to spend the night with him," she hissed irately. Leo's eyes widened.

"Spend the night as in dinner and drinks? Or as in spend the _night_?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, we never really…clarified that part."

"And, now you've lost the bet."

"No," Kate shook her head. "No, no, no, Leo. No, I don't _lose_ unless Ben _knows_." She narrowed her eyes. "Ben must _never_ find out."

"Are you threatening me, Kate?" Leo's lips spread into a good-natured smile.

"Kate?" Ben called, moving out of the conference room in search of her.

"Oh, shit." Kate stood and quickly set the mug on the desk in front of Leo. She lifted a finger to her mouth, whispering a shush, slipping into her office just as Ben arrived.

"How long does it take to get a handful of jelly beans? You know those files won't read themselves."

"I'll be right there," she called sweetly. Ben moved to the front of Leo's desk and pointed at the mug.

"That shade of lipstick just isn't you, Buddy." Leo turned the mug, seeing Kate's lipstick print just under the rim.

"But the lady at the store said it brought out my eyes," Leo pouted.

"Oh, Katie!" Ben called as he smiled at Leo and headed towards her office. "How are you doing?" he asked closing the door behind him. Kate stood in front of her desk, her back to Ben as she shuffled through a handful of envelopes.

"Uh, good," she answered, purposely not turning to face him. "I, uh…I just needed a few extra minutes to stretch my legs." Ben nodded slowly, hands seeking his pockets.

"Kate?" He stepped closer.

"Yeah?"

"Turn around." She held an envelope above her shoulder.

"I'm almost done reading the mail. If you, uh, want to go back to the conference room, I'll be right-"

"Kate." She leisurely dropped her hands, setting all of the envelopes on the desk as she registered the heat from Ben's body. He was not more than a step behind her. Busted. Kate turned towards him, refusing to meet his eyes; her hands gripping the desk's edge in an effort to steady herself as her mind unsuccessfully searched for the words to make him back away. Ben ran the back of his index finger along the line of her jaw, stopping under her chin and lifting her mouth, lightly pressing his lips to hers.

Kate's breath hitched in her throat and she instinctively placed her hands on Ben shoulders. He pulled back slightly, moving his hand to the back of her neck as he allowed her a quick breath. He wrapped his arm around her waist, stepping into her and reclaiming her mouth. His actions we unhurried and measured; thoroughly teasing her with a steady increase of pressure.

"You taste like coffee, Katie," he whispered after slowly releasing her lips. "You promised." Her eyes remained closed and the crease in her brow deepened the slightest bit as she prepared to defend herself.

"No, no, it's just, uh…I didn't have any…" she tried to explain, interrupted by another light touch from his lips. "Ben," she whined.

"You know what this means, right?" he said, his voice quiet with a hint of a smile. "You have to spend the night with me, Katie." She immediately opened her eyes, staring at her hands where they had dropped to his chest, and pushed him back a few steps. He willingly relinquished his hold on her.

"Go away," she demanded. Ben laughed softly.

"Don't you want to know which night?"

"Whatever." Kate turned to her desk and grabbed the jar of jelly beans. "Not really," she answered. "No."

"Great! Saturday night it is, then. Eight o'clock." Ben winked and made a clicking noise as he pointed to her. "You and me, Katie." He held open the door for her. "Wear something sexy," he said as she slid past.

**bate**

Kate had been fairly angry with Ben after he kissed her. Over the following few hours, she sporadically hazed his odd methods of discovery. He claimed they were not odd as much as they were appropriate and thorough. And, he reminded her that he would not have had the need to use his awesome powers of detection had she not cheated, a comment he knew would only feed her annoyance. Their lunch break approached quickly after and, with the promise of food, Kate's irritation subsided. In his office, Ben sat quietly at his desk, eating his lunch and calmly listening to Kate's reasoning behind the small number of green jelly beans in her candy jar, set on it being his fault, sure he had stolen some while she was entrenched in her files.

"Hey, I've been reading just as much, if not more than, you. I didn't steal any of your green jelly beans," Ben upheld.

"Uh-huh. And, _how_ do I know that? How do I know I can trust what you say?" Kate asked with a snicker, stabbing a chunk of lettuce with her fork.

"Do we need to make another bet, Katie?" Ben smiled.

"Yeah, right," she laughed. "You're just looking for an excuse to kiss me again."

"Ha. You wish," he joked. "Your jelly beans are safe, don't worry." The two turned their attention to the soft knock at the office door, Justin standing in the entryway.

"Sorry, Leo isn't at his desk. Ben, do you…have a moment?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Ben replied with sarcastic enthusiasm. Tilting his head to the side, he looked at Kate and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, gathering her food. "I'm going."

"Yes. It is time for the grown-ups to get back to work," Ben said, closing the black plastic container housing his lunch.

"Oh, so you're free for the afternoon then?" she goaded as she stood.

"Ho-ho! Out." Kate slipped through the doorway, offering a short greeting to Justin as he entered. "Justin," Ben started. He stood and buttoned his suit coat. "To what do I owe the pleas-"

"Can it, Grogan." Justin closed the door. "What did Kate mean by 'kiss me again'?" he asked as he approached the desk. Ben held back an amused smile, offering no answer. "Maybe you should make sure the door is closed next time. I heard you as I walked by," Justin explained. "What did Kate mean by 'kiss me again'?"

"She meant exactly what she said," he answered evenly.

"You…_you_ kissed Kate?"

"I kissed Kate," Ben confirmed. He raised his eyebrows. "Twice." He was baiting, he knew, but something in his crocodile brain prevented him from stepping back.

"Unbelievable. I knew you were a slime ball." Justin moved back to the door, his fingers tightly gripping the handle. He turned to Ben. "Stay away from my wife, Grogan," he threatened as he started to open the door.

"Ex, Justin. Ex-wife." Ben walked to the front of the desk. "You lost the privilege of calling her 'wife' when you slept with Lauren." Justin stilled and looked back at Ben.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The next time you and Lauren decide to talk about your…adulterous excursions, maybe _you_ should make sure the door is closed." Ben shrugged.

"Huh. So what now?" Justin asked, moving closer. "Are you going to tell Kate? Use this to your advantage like the jack ass that you are?"

"I'm not going to tell Kate," Ben said incredulously. "It's not my place." He shook his head. "Besides, it would break her heart and she certainly doesn't need me to do that when you already do such a bang-up job."

"Justin?" Both men turned their attention to the door where Kate stood, a confused look on her face. "Is that true? Did you…did you sleep with Lauren?"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Justin yelled as he lunged towards Ben. Roughly grabbing the lapels of his suit, he held Ben half an arm's length away. As his fist made contact with Ben's face, Kate ran forward.

"Justin! What are you doing?" He pulled Ben to his full height.

"You kissed this ass, Kate?"

"Justin! Justin, stop!" She pulled on his arm trying to squeeze her way between the two men. Justin pushed Ben backwards and looked to Kate for an answer.

"Justin, that's enough!" she yelled.

"Did you sleep with him, Kate?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Leave Kate out of this," Ben said, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. "_I _kissed _her_. She did not kiss me." He straightened the front of suit.

"Oh, so you forced yourself on her then?" Justin started towards Ben, again.

"Justin, no!" Kate grabbed his arm in an effort to stop his advance, but Justin pulled his arm free, the sudden movement causing Kate to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

"Hey! How about we don't push Kate!" Ben yelled, taking the last few steps towards Justin. Kate watched them fight as she pushed herself backwards across the floor. When she saw Leo return to his desk, she called for him.

"Leo!" At the urgency in Kate's voice, Leo appeared in the doorway. He pushed his way between Ben and Justin.

"Ooh, you both know there's going to be hell to pay if either of you hits me!" he yelled. Separating the two, Leo roughly moved Justin through the door. "Everyone needs to go back to work, now!" he yelled at the small crowd gathering at the bottom of the steps. They dispersed, though still looked over their shoulders as Leo escorted a bloody-nosed Justin to the elevators. Ben took a slow breath and turned to Kate, offering his hand and pulling her off the floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying her as she reclaimed her footing.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly, brushing Kate's hair from her face. She nodded. The shock still played across her face and tears started to form in her eyes. "Kate?" Ben hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her eyes to his. "Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "He slept with Lauren."

"What is the world is going on in here?" Lauren entered Ben's office, concern splaying across her face. "Justin is bleeding…" She stopped, getting a good look at Ben. "Ben, _you're_ bleeding." As she stepped closer to him, Ben tightened his hold on Kate, pulling her off to his side to put himself between the two women. "What the hell happened?"

"Lauren, you need to leave," he said, holding up a hand to stop her forward movement.

"I'm not leaving until I know what's going on," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Lauren." Ben pointed to the door. "Get out." Leo's hand appeared on her shoulder, quelling any argument she was preparing to make.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go." Ben watched through the etched glass of the double doors as Lauren and Leo's blurred forms walked past his office. He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms.

"Kate, I'm sorry." She reached up and gently touched the red bruise emerging across Ben's cheek just below the gash on his temple. Kate's eyes flicked a split second change, anger replacing the hurt.

"You knew about this," she accused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kate," he sighed. She shook her head and slowly backed out Ben's arms.

"I, uh, I have to go." Leo stood outside of the doorway, taking her hand as she neared.

"I have a cab coming to take you home," he told her as she headed towards her office.

"Kate." Ben followed, Leo stopping him with a hand to his chest.

"Let her go," he said as he eyed Ben. "Kate heard you say Justin slept with Lauren?" Ben nodded. "How do you know that?"

"I overheard the two talking yesterday." He ran a hand through is unruly hair. "I didn't know Kate was there, Leo."

"Well she was and it's done." Leo sighed. "I know you and Justin haven't liked each other from the get-go." Ben watched Kate emerge from her office and quickly make her way to the elevators. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him," Leo continued. "The job is going to put the two of you in contact with each other. Sometimes Kate is going to be there, sometimes not. If you care about Kate as much as I _know you do_…then you need to put whatever this is aside. No more pissing contests with Justin. You'll only end up destroying Kate. And if that happens, I'll have to bring out the big guns." He lifted an arm, flexing his bicep. "Now, that being said…Justin says you kissed Kate." Ben nodded. Leo remembered the day Kate announced she had kissed someone. He had his suspicions of who that someone was, but, his assumptions, until now, were unconfirmed. "Take a seat, Girlfriend." Leo guided Ben back into the office. "You have a story to share."

**bate**

Ben pulled off his suit coat, angrily whipping it in the general direction of the sofa. He loosened his tie and pulled it through the folded collar of his shirt. The pain in his jaw was starting to throb again, but he did not intend to take another dose of ibuprofen to stop it. Hanging the tie over the back of a kitchen chair, he moved to the cupboards above the stove, removing a bottle of scotch. Ben set the bottle on the countertop, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt with one hand as the other pulled a rounded-bottom glass tumbler from the cupboards. It was still early in the evening, nearing five, and he had plenty of time to throw back a few drinks and sleep off the hangover before starting work in the morning. He removed the metal top from the bottle and filled a little more than half of the tumbler. Taking a healthy drink, he leaned his forehead on the door of the cabinet and tightly closed his eyes. He wished the burn of the alcohol could erase the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The last thing he wanted was for Kate to hear Justin and Lauren's secret from him.

Ben stood straight and lifted the glass to his mouth, stopping just shy of his lips as he heard a soft knock from the door. With a sigh, he set the tumbler on the countertop and moved to the door, knowing whom he would find on the other side. He opened the door quietly, offering no greeting. Kate stood just as quietly in the hallway, hands behind her back. Her eyes, red from crying, searched the floor, making no effort to look at Ben. He didn't need to see those big, brown eyes to know the spark that filled them was gone. She looked defeated and broken, ready to cry, again. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a white, low-cut tank top and purple sweat pants. Had Ben been in a better mood, he would have commented teasingly on her green-polka-dotted socks.

"I'm sorry," she said after a long silence. "I'm not angry with you for not telling me about…Justin and Lauren. I shouldn't take this out on you. I…appreciate you sparing my feelings." Kate's eyes remained glued to the floor. A small frown knit her brows as a well of tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ben," she whispered. Kate lifted her head partway, staring at his chest as she refused to meet his eyes. Her hands came forward from behind her back, bearing a pink box of bandages, Hello Kitty sported on the front. Ben took a few slow breaths as he continued to study Kate's face. She did nothing, yet, here she was apologizing to him for his stupidity and Justin's actions.

"Katie," he started softly, not really knowing where to being, what to say. Tears continued to slip down her cheeks. Ben reached for Kate, taking her wrist. He tugged gently, urging her forward, but she resisted. He tugged again, not so gently this time, pulling her through the entrance. The familiarity of the movement did not go unnoticed by Kate, as close to him as she'd been when he'd pulled her into the hot tub. Ben closed the door and, walking backwards, led her to the kitchen. He took the box from her hands, setting it on the countertop, noticing in the dim light the tear tracks that stained her cheeks. Ben pulled a bandage from the box and removed its wrapper. He stepped close to Kate and placed the bandage on her skin just above the neck of the tank top, over her heart. Kate choked back a sob as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Katie?" Ben whispered next to her ear. "Let's get drunk," he suggested. Kate chuckled, muffled against his shirt.

"All right."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** If the odds of winning the lottery were as good as that of a USA Network original show being cancelled before its time, poverty would be unheard of. Shucks. I was really hoping USA Network's dragging of feet meant that Season 3 would be a go. Oh, well. It's up to us, now. Here's to a lifetime of great fics! Fairly Legal…Not mine. Mistakes…Yeah, baby, that's all me.

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No negotiation**

**Chapter Four**

"And, _that_ was the last time Charles bothered me," Kate said with a triumphant smile. Ben squirmed in his place next to her on the sofa.

"Wow," he muttered with clear discomfort. "Remind me not to piss you off." Kate tilted her head and playfully narrowed her eyes. "Any more," he amended. "And, I truly, _truly _apologize for ever doing so in the past."

"Yeah, you don't." Kate smiled and finished the last sip of her wine.

"You need more," Ben said, pointing to her glass. He set his tumbler on the coffee table and swiped the glass as he stood.

"I think I'm good, Ben. No more." She turned and rested her arms and chin along the back of the couch, watching him as he moved into the kitchen. "I don't want to go to work tomorrow all, you know, hung over and stuff."

"Trust me, Katie," he said as he poured the wine. "You will not be going to work all '_hung over and stuff'_." He returned to the sofa, handing the glass to her. She eyed him skeptically before accepting it.

"If you're lying to me…" Ben held up his hands.

"I am not lying. Promise." He grabbed his glass and settled back into the cushions of the sofa as Kate took a drink. Ben studied her as she absently drew her finger around the rim of the wine glass. He thought back to the middle of their morning when he had kissed her. He knew he was making a bet Kate would never win. From the moment he had her cup of coffee secured, he'd been plotting a way to obtain proof of her cheating. He hadn't planned on anything more than a short, soft kiss. But, Kate's yielding reaction prompted a persistence he could not deny. Stepping into her fulfilled his need to feel her body against his. His arm around her waist kept their hips pressed together, his hand behind her head, their mouths. Yet, all so gentle, his power over her. He claimed her in that moment and she allowed it.

When Ben's name left Kate's lips with a quiet, pouty whine, he backed off, purposely stranding her with the startling realization that she was to be his for an entire night. Of course, he hadn't meant his prize the way he allowed her to take it, letting her believe his intentions were incredibly less than honorable. Flustering Kate was simply a guilty indulgence. Though he wouldn't be opposed to _"spending the night"_ with Kate, Ben was intent on being ninety-seven percent a perfect gentleman. There was no rule to keep him from messing with her head just a little while they were enjoying their evening together.

Kate took another drink and Ben remembered how much he enjoyed the faint taste of coffee on her warm lips. As he watched her, he wondered how exquisite she would taste coupled with a mixture of scotch and wine.

"Oh," Kate started as she caught the time displayed brightly on the DVR. "I should go," she said, setting her glass on the coffee table. "It's so late." Kate stood, stretching her arms above her head.

"Katie, you are too drunk to drive home," Ben quipped, finishing the last of his scotch.

"Right," she laughed. "I should call a cab."

"Kate." He set his glass on the table next to hers and stood. "You know you don't have to go home," he said.

"Ben, it's almost one in the morning and we both have to work tomorrow." He nodded.

"I know, but, that's not what I meant." He took a step towards her. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to be alone." He ran the tips of his fingers down her bare arms and took her hands, resting her fingers over his as he lifted her arms away from her sides. "You're already dressed for a sleepover," he pointed out.

"Ben," Kate sighed, shaking her head as she dropped her eyes.

"Come on, let's go," he said, guiding her into the hallway.

"Go where?" she asked.

"To bed, Katie." Kate pushed her shoulders back against Ben's hands, stopping their movement, and turned to face him.

"To bed?" she asked with a small squeak.

"Yeah."

"No, no. No, Ben, no." She placed her hands on his chest and started to move him backwards. "I have a perfectly good place next door to sleep, thank you."

"No, no. No, Kate, no," Ben mocked. He took her wrists, removing her hands from his body, and reversed their directions again. "You're going to lie down and get some sleep."

"And, where are _you_ going to sleep?"

"I can sleep on the couch. Unless you don't mind sharing the bed." Kate gave a small laugh, unable to mask the apprehension behind it. Her lips parted to argue but closed immediately as her back met the bedroom door. "Relax," Ben said quietly, reaching for the knob, purposely crowding her against the door before opening it. "I won't do anything you won't like."

"Benedict, sometimes I wish I could wipe that smart-ass smirk off your face."

"Maybe a different time, Katherine." As they entered the room, Ben flipped up the light switch. "As you pointed out, it is late and we have to work in what will very quickly be the morning." With Kate in tow, Ben moved to the bed, folding down the grey comforter and white sheet. He put slight pressure on her shoulders until she was sitting on the mattress and then hooked his arm under her knees to bring her legs up onto the bed.

"Ben-"

"Look, Katie," Ben interrupted, sitting next to her. He placed his hands on the mattress to either side of her hips, his lips just inches from hers. He immediately saw Kate tense, but that did not stop him from continuing. "I am not above tying you to the bed to make sure you stay here and sleep." Kate slowly nodded her understanding and dropped her eyes.

"All right, Counselor. I rest," she laughed quietly.

"Oh, so with the funny." Ben pushed Kate backwards onto the pillows and pulled the blankets over her body and up to her shoulders. "Sleep," he said, standing. He moved to the dresser and removed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from the second drawer. "I'll have coffee ready in the morning."

"Ben." He stopped in the doorway and looked at Kate, propped up on her elbows. "Thank you." He nodded and smiled before turning off the light and closing the door behind him. He changed in the living room, draping his shirt and trousers over the arm of the sofa. He cleaned up the glasses and empty pizza box and set the alarm on his cell phone before turning out the lights. As Ben lay on his back on the couch, hands laced behind his head, ankles crossed, he stared through the darkness towards the ceiling. The night had not been the drunken state he'd hoped for, but the two glasses of scotch he'd consumed helped to calm his nerves, aided by the knowledge that Kate was not angry with him. He smiled slightly. Come morning, there was no guarantee that statement would hold true. Ben heard a quiet cry coming from the direction of his bedroom. He rose from the couch, grabbing his cell phone, and moved through the hallway, knocking softly when he neared the bedroom door.

"Kate?" he called gently. She didn't answer. He heard the shuffle of the blankets, knowing she was turning her back to him. He stepped into the room, closed the door and moved to the bed, leaving his phone on the nightstand. Pulling back the blankets, he slipped into the bed. Kate tried to move to the other side of the mattress but Ben stopped her with a gentle arm around her waist. He felt a shutter race through her body as she tried to silence her sobs. "Katie," he whispered, rolling her onto her back. "Come here." Doing as told, Kate turned towards Ben, allowing him to lay an arm under her head and keep the other around her waist. Not long after, they fell asleep, Kate's head on Ben's chest, his hand rubbing soothing circles across her back.

**bate**

Ben rubbed a hand over his eyes, blinking tightly as he tried to focus on Mr. Defler's land proposal. Twice he had started to read the document before his mind wandered to Kate and he found himself thoroughly lost in thought. After waking to the alarm on his cell phone, Ben had remained quiet and still in the bed, studying Kate as she slept next to him. Her hair was a mess, the elastic band failing in its duty to hold the brown curly tendrils neatly in one place. He had lifted his hand, gently brushing his fingers across her cheek to remove the hair from her face. He had noticed the small smudge of eyeliner around the outside corners of her eyes, the only reminder that she'd started the evening in tears.

"Ben. Good morning." He turned his attention Lauren, standing in the doorway, fingers nervously laced in front of her.

"Lauren."

"Have you seen Kate this morning?" Lauren asked, carefully entering his office.

"I have," he answered. Ben began lifting the papers off his desk as he searched for a pen.

"Where is she?"

"Not here."

"I got that much," Lauren said, dropping her hands to her side. "Is she meeting with a client? I wasn't aware that she working on anything besides Mr. Defler's files."

"No," Ben responded, now digging through his desk drawer. "She is not with a client."

"Ben," she said sternly. "Where is Kate?" He stopped his search and looked up at her.

"She took the day off, Lauren." The 'w' of her question formed on her lips and Ben raised his eyebrows, daring her to finish the inquiry.

"Okay," she conceded. "Look, Ben, about yesterday…"

"I don't need to hear anything about yesterday," he said, resuming his quest, "as it does not involve me." He pulled out a wayward pen and closed the drawer. Lauren sheepishly motioned towards Ben, indicating the large pink mark under his left temple, and then touched the side of her face.

"It…kind of…does. I'm sorry you ended up in the middle of all of this."

"Well, it's certainly not the first time I've been punched for being in a situation that involves Kate." He smiled sarcastically. "And, I'm sure it won't be the last." Ben's eyes dropped, attempting a third focus on the papers in his hand. Lauren remained silent, but, only briefly.

"A-about…you and Kate and a…a situation," Lauren started. "Ben, the two of you work together."

"Lauren," he sighed as he stood. "You are the last person who should be giving the 'business and pleasure' speech," he continued, his fingers tracing invisible quotation marks in the air. "We are all adults and capable of making our own decisions."

"I just…I just don't want it to go wrong and be a problem at work."

"Don't want _what_ to go wrong? It was just a kiss, Lauren. Kate made it very clear she wasn't interested and I am respecting her wishes."

"Yeah. All right." Lauren dropped her head, embarrassed. "What about the Defler files?"

"We're almost through them. I can finish what's left," he assured her.

"You'll be ready to meet with Mr. Defler on Monday?"

"Of course." Lauren nodded with a tight smile and left the office. Ben sat down and started to read the proposal, again, from the beginning. "I can feel you lurking," he said, looking up to see Leo leaning against the doorframe, arms folded. "What?" he asked to Leo's ridiculous smile.

"You are such a liar," Leo answered, dropping his arms and sitting in a chair in front of Ben's desk.

"A liar?"

"A liar," Leo nodded. "_'I am respecting her wishes,'_" he repeated.

"I am," Ben defended. "I'm not pushing Kate."

"Oh, right. The marathon."

"Why are you here?"

"Just calling you out," he smiled. "How's Kate?" Leo asked seriously.

"She's sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah." Leo raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the story. Ben sighed with frustration. "I'm kind of sick of playing 'Twenty Questions' with everyone. Kate came over last night. We had dinner, I got her drunk and, then, I put her to bed. When I left to come to this _wonderful place _she was still sleeping."

"And, by 'got her drunk' you mean…"

"Enough to need a nice, long nap this morning, not enough to be hung over." He frowned. "At least, I _hope_ not enough to be hung over," he shrugged.

"Ah, so you tricked her into taking the day off." Ben nodded. "Nice touch," Leo approved.

"Yes. And, no matter how many times she calls or texts you, she is not to come in today."

"Yes, Sir," Leo agreed.

"Now, can I get back to work?"

"Absolutely." Leo stood and stopped in the doorway before exiting. "When you left, she was sleeping?"

"Yes," Ben said, half-assly suppressing a growl.

"So, she spent the night…"

"In my bed. I spent the night on the couch," he lied. "Out." With a scowl, he tossed his pen at Leo. As he left, Ben leaned back in his chair, frown still etched across his face. His action of getting into bed with Kate was simply one of support, one scorned heart to another. Though having his arms wrapped around her all night was a long-standing curiosity happily satisfied, that was not his intention.

But, if it didn't feed those thoughts, his name was not Benedict Yancy Grogan.

"Fifth time's the charm," he muttered, turning back to the proposal. As his eyes scanned the words, his hand reached to the right side of the blotter for a pen. He dropped his hand on the desk and swore, remembering his pen was on the floor in the doorway.

**bate**

_"Oh, my phone." Kate stepped forward, turning to look at Ben as she exited the elevator. "You know what…" Ben stepped quickly to the front of the car, both lifting their hands, grabbing the doors to prevent closure. "Thank you for everything." Kate smiled sweetly. Ben matched her sentiment with a small smile and a slight nod. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned towards the glass doors marked 'Reed and Reed', barely registering the fingers around her wrist before realizing she was against Ben's body._

_ The elevator doors closed behind Kate as Ben's lips closed over her mouth. He kissed her gently as his hands wrapped around her sides, guiding her into the corner of the elevator. Kate clutched the collar of his suit coat, the tension building around them as he leaned fully into her._

Kate woke with a start, eyes wondering around the room as she made her way from a slightly hung-over fog to consciousness.

"That's new," she muttered, her fingers absently running over her lips as the feeling of Ben's mouth against hers faded. Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, greeted by the soft scent of masculine soap mixed with a lingering touch of cologne. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around the room a second time, recalling that she was sleeping in Ben's bed, not on the floor in her living room. Kate looked at the empty pillow to her left. She had not been the only one sleeping in the bed; Ben had spent the night with her. She wrapped her arms around herself, remembering how safe she felt when his had been the arms around her body.

Safe and loved, Kate dared to think.

Lying back on the pillow, Kate sighed. She had been severely heartbroken when Justin confessed to having an affair while they were married. She still loved him and wanted to get past the ill event in their relationship. Kate believed that she and Justin could pick up the broken pieces, believed moving in together, again, was a step in the right direction. But, Kate's willingness to move forward shattered bit by bit with every apartment they saw. Justin no longer held her heart as he had in the beginning and she could no longer justify trying. Then, the secret was divulged: Justin's affair had been with Lauren. Kate, though crushed, realized her ache was caused more by the lie than by the action. She was no more upset with Justin now that she knew the identity of the other woman. They were two relationships that needed to be redefined, simply nothing more.

Kate took another breath, again enjoying the smell of Ben's cologne. She opened her eyes, wondering why she was hearing no movement in Ben's apartment. She turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, frowning when she caught sight of a folded piece of paper covering the clock. The orange lights seeped through the paper, highlighting words written within the folds. Rolling onto her stomach and ignoring the light pounding that was starting in her head, she reached for the paper.

"Nine thirty?" she moaned. "Damn it." Carefully she sat up and dangled her legs off the edge of the mattress, as she unfolded the paper.

_Katie, the coffee maker is set to brew at ten-thirty. So, put this piece of paper down and go back to bed._

Kate frowned and rubbed her forehead, remembering Ben's words from the night before. _"You will not be going to work all 'hung over and stuff'."_ Ben was surely a disrupting force in her life, but, the more time she spent with him, the more she realized her initial impressions were incorrect. He was not the jerk she believed him to be. Kate lightly touched the bandage still in place over her heart, a clear sign that his sincerity was genuine. She spotted her keys and her phone next to the alarm clock, figuring Ben must have retrieved them from her apartment. She grabbed her phone and sent a text.

"_You ditched me," _it read.

"_Get used to it." _His response was quick. _"Go back to sleep, Katie. I hear it does a body good." _Kate smiled, picturing the smirk on Ben's face. She returned the phone to the nightstand and slipped her body into the bed sheets. They were soft, a testament to the nice things he liked. Kate ventured to think the sheets alone probably cost more than any complete bedding set she'd ever owned. She pulled over the pillow Ben had slept on, tucking it under her head as she closed her eyes.

**Bate**

Kate set the roller into the empty tray and moved to stand in the middle of the hard wood floor. She liked the yellow walls that surrounded the living room and the kitchen, but she wanted a shade a bit brighter than the one present. She hadn't planned on painting for a while, or doing the job herself, but, finding herself with a Friday off, she decided to give it a try. Kate set her hands on her hips and smiled, satisfied with the job accomplished throughout her afternoon. Kate closed the paint can and moved the supplies to the kitchen sink. As she washed a few stray streaks of paint from her hands, she hummed happily, stopping to dry her hands when she heard a soft knock from the door. Kate opened the door, revealing Ben leaning against the frame. He let his eyes wander down her body, taking in the white t-shirt and worn blue-jean overalls with an appreciative smirk.

"I brought dinner," he announced, holding up a plastic take-out bag.

"Oh, I am so starving. How did you know?"

"My Spidey Senses were tingling," he answered.

"Wait," Kate started, slightly confused. "Don't Spidey Senses sense…danger?" Ben pushed off the frame.

"Yeah, well, a 'hungry Kate' doesn't exactly scream 'safe environment.'"

"You know all the right things to say to the ladies, don't you?" Kate asked with a tilt of her head.

"Are you going to eat with me or not?"

"Yes, thank you." Ben stepped over the threshold, reaching to touch Kate's forehead as he frowned feigning great concern.

"You need to wash up, first." He pulled her hand from her, examining his fingers. "There seems to be this strange yellow substance on your face."

"It's 'Canary Yellow'," Kate supplied, motioning him further into her apartment.

"It's bright." He set the bag on the kitchen counter and turned in a slow circle as he took in the new pallet.

"It's supposed to be." She turned to Ben.

"What?" he asked at her silence.

"You didn't wake me up this morning."

"It wasn't part of my plan."

"You're plan?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to let you go to work and this way, I didn't have to argue with you." Kate moved to stand in front of him, her fingers softly brushing his cheek just below his bruise. "Kate, it's not your fault that Justin punched me," he said to the guilt he saw in her eyes.

"I should never have…I should have just left and not talked to Justin," she said, voice almost a whisper. "I'm so sorry." Ben lifted a hand, fingers resting just under her jaw as his thumb brushed across her chin.

"Why don't you wash the canary off your face and come over," he said quietly. "As much as I would love to admire your pretty new walls, I'm thinking you shouldn't be exposed to any more paint fumes." Kate took a slow breath, taken by Ben's gentleness and their proximity.

"Yeah," she smiled lightly. "A little fresh air might be a good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** I admit it: I am officially in the throes of denial. Every time I think about the possibility of a fight after Kate learns she and Ben are neighbors, or fun awkwardness at work, or a second (and very overdue) kiss…I'm sad that I can't see it happen in "real life." *sigh* Anyway, I had to change my "strategy" a little for this one. I hadn't intended more than a handful of chapters (in silly anticipation of a third season) but, now, I think I'm going to go the distance. This chapter seems a little shorter than the others, but, I felt it needed to break at a certain point somewhere along the line. Thank you all so much for your reviews and encouragement! Please enjoy!

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Five**

_"This is the second night in a row that you have gotten me drunk, Ben," Kate laughed softly as they reached her door. "I'm beginning to question how noble your intentions are." Ben stood behind her, watching as she slipped the key into the door's lock. The key turned and Kate opened the door._

_ "My intentions are simply research," he stated, reaching around her and placing his hand over hers, still around the doorknob. Kate stilled at the contact and Ben closed the door. She turned to him, curious in all the wrong ways about his comment._

_ "Research?"_

_ "Mm-hmm." He stepped closer. "I'm trying to see how drunk you need to be in order for me to take advantage of you, without you being too intoxicated to be, you know," he shrugged. "Fun." The word left his mouth in a whisper. Kate stared at him for a long moment before letting a smile spread slowly across her lips._

_ "Smooth," she laughed. "That's almost as good as 'do you believe in fate'."_

_ "I try," he smiled. "So, in the name of research, how drunk are you?" Kate lifted her eyes and scrunched her face, pretending to give his question good thought._

_ "Not drunk enough to fall for your corny line, but drunk enough not to get off the bar stool and walk away," she answered._

_ "Interesting."_

_ "How about you?" she asked with a teasing smile. "I think this… study of yours works both ways." She poked a finger into his chest. Ben nodded pensively._

_ "You're right; it does." He took one more step towards Kate, her smile dropping as she realized there was now no space between them. "Not drunk enough to think this is a good idea, but drunk enough to do it anyway." Ben wrapped an arm around Kate's waist and a hand in her hair. He pulled her mouth to his, kissing her with a gentleness that would have brought Kate to her knees had Ben's arm not been supporting her. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he obliterated any of her thoughts beyond his lips. Ben released her well before she was ready for the kiss to end. He touched a finger to the corner of her mouth, tracing her lower lip to its center, wanting nothing more than to pull her close a second time. Reluctantly, Ben let go and wordlessly walked back to his apartment._

Ben stood in front of the bathroom counter, watching his reflection in the mirror as he buttoned his white dress shirt. He smiled as he remembered the events of the night before, pulling Kate from her painting to have dinner with him. Ben hadn't expected Kate to forget what she'd learned over Justin's infidelity, but he was happy to see she was in a good mood, that her day off relaxed her some. Ben remembered the goodnight kiss. He had not planned to kiss Kate, only planned to be polite and walk her to her door. But, her impish smile, the mischievous twinkle in her eyes…She'd played right into his flirtatious dictum, and he felt the need to reciprocate. Ben could not ignore, or forget, the way she had melted in his arms. He could have spent the rest of the evening pressed against her body, her mouth, but that was not part of his plan. He had to keep his desires in check if he was going to pull off the small plot he designed. He wanted to tease her, to push her to the point of begging, to give her no room to argue.

"A little strategy, a lot of foreplay and absolutely no negotiation," he smiled. It wasn't exactly the mantra Kate first expressed to Ben, but it was one with which he was satisfied. He left the bathroom, tucking his shirt into his black slacks as he moved through the bedroom and into the living room. Ben smiled as he checked his watch, the time nearing seven-thirty. He left his apartment, smugly making his way through the hallway to Kate's door and knocking softly.

**bate**

Kate stood in front of the fireplace, staring at the antique mantel clock, once a possession of her grandmother. It was simple in its design and worn with age. A long block of dark oak wood housed the parts. The block, carved to fit precisely around the top of the clock face, flared to small, soft waves to either side as it neared the bottom. The card that bore the beautifully gilded roman numerals was yellowed and in spots barely visible through the cloudy glass cover. The sculpted lace-like clock hands hadn't worked in years, long-standing in their position at one thirty-seven, but, seemed to maintain an air of charm. Kate glanced at her watch, bearing the time of seven twenty-four.

"Shit," she said. She began pacing the floor, walking only a few steps in one direction before turning and proceeding to the opposite side. "What am I going to do?" she started with an exasperated mumble. Kate nervously wrung her hands. "Okay, okay, just…just think." Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. "It's Saturday. Saturday. Almost seven-thirty. There has to be something…" Kate smiled hopefully. "Maybe he doesn't remember. Maybe being hit by Justin gave him some mild form of amnesia and he forgot about our bet."

Kate's shoulders slumped as soon as the words left her mouth. After everything Ben did to take care of her, it wasn't fair to think that way. Initially, she'd been angry with him for not telling her about Justin and Lauren. Then, in her self-imposed solitude of an afternoon, thinking about his words to Justin, she realized Ben honestly had no place in her anger. _"I'm not going to tell Kate. It's not my place. Besides, it would break her heart…" _Ben could have so easily used the information to his advantage, forcing the wedge between Justin and Kate to win his pursuance. A small part of her argued, saying he was saving the confession for a later point in time; his seeming willingness to keep the secret simply part of his strategy. But, Kate quickly silenced that voice. If Ben was playing that game, then, Thursday night would have happened differently. It could have been a night perfect for opportunity, especially since Kate had yet to stop Ben's advances with any kind of force. His effect on her was something she had never experienced, leaving her breathless and unable to process rational thoughts. Their kiss the night before was proof that Ben was all too aware of that fact. Flirty and fun one minute; sensual and seductive the next. He knew exactly what to do, how to hold her, how to touch her, how to kiss her.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Thursday!" The knock at the door stopped Kate's pacing. She looked over her shoulder to the door and scowled. "No, no, no." With a deep breath, Kate approached and opened the door without greeting. She simply watched as he looked her over, a habit he had quickly developed; a habit he didn't bother to hide. Ben liked the tight-fitting yellow t-shirt she wore, but he liked the short white- and orange-striped shorts more. He hummed approvingly.

"Katie, let it never be said that you don't have impeccable style, I certainly appreciate it," he started with a raise of his eyebrows. "But when I said 'wear something sexy', this isn't really what I had in mind."

"In mind for…what?" she asked innocently. Seeing through her efforts to play Forgetful Jones, Ben decided he'd play along.

"It's Saturday night," he explained softly. "The night we're supposed to spend together. Did you…" He feigned a pout. "Did you forget about our bet?"

"Oh, right," Kate smiled nervously. "The bet."

"The bet."

"Well, I spent Thursday night with you," she said simply.

"True, but Thursday night was not the night on which we agreed." Kate laughed lightly.

"_We_ didn't agree on a night."

"Again, true. However, as _winner_ of the bet, I declared the night, _this_ night, as the one you are spending with me," he smirked. "So much arguing, Katie. Are you chickening out?" Ben crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not chickening out," she said stubbornly, upset that he was not giving up. "I've simply decided not to go. There was no chicken involved."

"Clever, but, no. You _have_ to spend the time with me," he said quietly. "I won the bet." He stepped into the apartment, carefully forcing Kate a few steps backwards. "Where are your keys?"

"Why?"

"Where are they?"

"In my purse."

"Great. Grab them."

"Why?"

"The questions, Katie." He leaned slightly closer to her, clasping his hands behind his back and narrowing his eyes. "Just get them." Kate remained still for a moment as she cautiously eyed Ben. With a soft sigh, she moved to the closet to collect his request. Closing the door, she turned to him, dangling the key ring off her index finger.

"See?" He responded by stepping towards her and pulling the keys from her finger.

"Now, you can't lock me out. No getting rid of me tonight, Katie," he said with a proud smile. He stuffed the keys into his pants pocket. "Go change."

"We are adults, Ben," she tried to reason. "There is no need for us to act so childish…making these silly bets." Ben nodded but otherwise ignored her comment. He stepped closer to Kate, his hands finding her hips and gently, slowly pushing her against the closet door.

"I was thinking," he started, brushing his lips against hers. "Something strapless…" He pressed his mouth all too softly against hers. "Something short," he continued, kissing her with slightly more force. "Something-"

"Excuse me." Ben relinquished his hold on Kate, stepping back and turning towards the voice at the door.

"Justin," Kate said quietly. Justin offered a tight smile. "Kate, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ben looked at Kate, slipping his hand into his pants pocket and jingling her keys. He smiled and left the apartment. "Is this becoming a common occurrence between the two of you?" Justin asked, closing the door.

"What?"

"First, I overhear you saying he kissed you and now I walk in on it happening." Kate dropped her eyes, trying to conceal the blush sweeping her cheeks.

"It's…it's nothing." She moved towards the living room, Justin following.

"It sure didn't look like 'nothing' and, judging from the nice rosy color of you cheeks…" he suggested. "Look," he sighed. "Kate, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to apologize for…everything." Kate looked at Justin, waiting patiently as he put his words together. "Sleeping with Lauren was not something I intended to happen. It was very bad judgment on my part. I never meant to hurt you, Kate. I love you. I made a mistake, going outside of our marriage. And, I'm sorry. We've both been through a lot over this last year and a half. We've been…getting back on track. I don't want that to stop. I know you need the space and I understand why. But, please, I don't want this whole thing to derail what we were rebuilding."

"Justin," Kate said with a shake of her head. "We weren't rebuilding anything. I meant what I said the night I left your apartment. This, whatever this is, with us…It's not us. We're good together. But, it's not us." Kate ran a hand through her hair. "Getting over the affair…It was hard, but I tried to let it go. Now, knowing that it was Lauren…Justin, I just…I can't. There's another level of trust broken there."

"Can't we work something out, Kate? Can't we start over? Something, anything," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Justin. I love you, I really do. I always will. And, I know you love me. But, the love we have isn't-isn't enough or isn't the right kind to sustain that type of relationship."

"Kate."

"Justin," she countered with a tilt of her head. She took a deep breath. "I…accept your apology. And, I forgive you. But, I can't be like this with you anymore. I'm not happy that way." Justin nodded and dropped his eyes to the floor. "Please. I don't want this to be any stranger than it already is. I don't want us to be two people who can't talk to each other."

"Okay. The last thing I want is for you to be not happy," he smiled lightly. "And, I would like to be able to talk to you. Do me a favor, though. Don't let Ben push you somewhere you don't want to go."

"He won't."

"He has an…interesting reputation with women, Kate," Justin warned.

"I know. Ben and I…we're not…" Justin nodded again and stepped closer to Kate. Gently putting his hands on her shoulders, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I do love you, Kate," he whispered. Justin let his hands fall and moved to the door. As Kate watched him leave, she fleetingly wondered if that was all he really had to say about the matter. Kate walked over to the kitchen counter and stared down at her phone. She softly touched the button, bringing the screen to life. The time on the display read seven forty-eight. Kate bit her bottom lip. _"You just have to have the guts to dive in. Do you?"_ Did she? With all of the changes that had taken place in her life over the last eighteen months, did she have the guts to make one more? One that would not only affect every aspect of her life but her father's company as well? She could no longer deny that she was intrigued by Ben, but, they did not have a relationship beyond building flirtation. Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was so much easier to do safe. She snatched the phone from the countertop and sent a text to her neighbor.

**bate**

Ben leaned his back against the door to his apartment. He had every respect for Justin as the ADA and soon-to-be DA. He was a smart man, a good prosecutor with a great record. But, personally, the only thing for which Ben could give Justin credit was a great case of bad timing. Ben rubbed the light purple mark on his temple. Maybe he could give him credit for good aim, as well. He imagined the conversation taking place next door, wondering just how far Justin would go to talk Kate into giving him another chance. She had already given a second and Ben didn't see the need for a third to be considered or offered.

A soft buzz came from the kitchen and Ben pushed off the door, following the sound to his cell phone. He picked it up off the counter and looked at the message on the screen.

"Katie, Katie, Katie," Ben said quietly.

**a/n:** Like I said, it needed to break somewhere :)


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:** Aww, I love you people : ) And, I should apologize for the bad spot to end the last chapter…But, I'm not going to ;) Still don't own, if I did, it would be back on TV.

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Six**

Kate crossed her legs in the small space in front of the passenger seat. She smoothed a hand over the skirt of her dark purple dress. It wasn't' the 'something strapless something short' Ben had so interestingly tried to persuade her to wear, but the spaghetti straps, tight-in-all-the-right-places fit and near-knee length met with his approval. As Kate looked out the window, she wondered had Justin not interrupted their conversation, what would have followed Ben's third 'something.' She had a feeling he would have followed it with 'that looks good on the floor of my bedroom.' That was, after all, what he seemed to hint at from the second his half of the bet was exposed. Ignoring the warm, curious yet embarrassed tingle that floated across her cheeks, Kate turned to Ben.

"Where are we headed?" she asked. Ben looked at her, offering a soft smile.

"I'm not telling you," he answered. "It's a surprise." Ten minutes later, as they pulled up to the front of the restaurant, Kate scrunched her face.

"Is it a nice restaurant?" she asked, knowing full well it was _the_ top-rated restaurant within the area.

"Have we not already established that I like nice things, Katie?" he laughed. "I wouldn't dream of spending our night together anywhere not nice." Kate watched Ben exit the car and hand his keys to the valet. Opening the passenger door, he kindly offered his hand. "You look beautiful," he said as he slipped her arm around his. She smiled her thanks and they walked into the building. A young man took their coats as they were greeted by a voice from the far end of the foyer.

"Mr. Grogan." An older man with a heavy French accent approached. "I heard your name was on the guest list for the evening. It's so nice to see you again."

"Mr. Perot," Ben greeted, shaking the man's hand. He turned to Kate. "Kate, this is Mr. Perot, owner of this lovely restaurant. Mr. Perot, this is Kate Reed."

"Ah, yes, Kate Reed," Mr. Perot smiled. "I knew your father, long ago," he said, lightly taking her hand. "I was so sorry to hear of his passing."

"Thank you, Mr. Perot."

"Well, let me show you to your table. Right this way." They followed, passing through an open set of white French doors, into the dining area. Kate looked to Ben with a raised eyebrow.

"He was a client," Ben whispered. "Best one I ever had."

"Of course," Kate nodded.

"Here we are." Mr. Perot stopped in front of a two-person table, rounded like a half moon. The booth, high-backed and covered with soft, dark blue fabric, followed the curve of the table, setting a very intimate atmosphere. "Do you have a preference in wine?" he asked as the two sat.

"Uh, no, Mr. Perot. Whatever you recommend if perfect," Ben answered.

"Very well," he smiled. "Your server will be here shortly." Kate's eyes drifted from the leather-clad menu on the table to a table across the large room.

"Ben," she said, reaching out to touch his arm.

"What?"

"Look." Kate lifted her finger, trying not to be too obvious as she directed his attention.

"Huh. Interesting." Ben searched Kate's face, unable to define the emotions he saw.

**bate**

"What a small world," Robin remarked, setting his champagne glass on the table. With a slight tip of his head, he pointed Lauren's attention to a table across the room, housing a pair of familiar faces. "Is this a…thing?" he asked amusedly.

"Uh, no. I…I don't think so." Lauren watched Ben as he lifted his hand, brushing Kate's hair over her shoulder. She smiled gently when his finger trailed over the exposed skin. "Well, I didn't think so," she frowned in confusion. "Now, I'm not so sure." She turned back to Robin.

"Mr. Grogan certainly seems…smitten with Ms. Reed," he commented, watching Lauren carefully.

"Yeah."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"It's…complicated." Lauren lifted her glass, taking a long drink.

"For you," Robin guessed.

"It's a long story," she started. "We're just getting to a point where Reed and Reed is stabilizing. This…" She motioned towards the other table. "This could ruin all of it." Robin nodded and took a drink.

"Ruin it. As in Ben leaving the firm, taking his money and clientele with him?" Lauren nodded. "You know, should that ever happen, I would be happy to help you," he offered.

"I'm not going to ask for your money, Robin."

"You don't have to ask," he smiled. "There's something not quite right between you and Kate," Robin observed. He reached across the table and took her hand. "You seem all of sudden very tense."

"Like I said, it's a long story. For a later time. A much, much later time," she mumbled.

**bate**

"Of all the restaurants you could have picked, you pick the one Lauren and Robin picked," Kate said with a small shake of her head.

"Do you want to leave? We can go anytime you'd like, Katie."

"No. I want to stay." She looked at Ben, offering a teasing smile. "I'm just saying…"

"Yes, well, next time, I will have my people check with Robin Archer's people before placing reservations."

"Next time? Are you planning on making another bet, Bennie?" Ben brushed her hair over her shoulder. As he brought his hand back, his finger skimmed her soft skin.

"I was kind of hoping, Katrinka, next time would be a bit more…voluntary." Kate smiled softly.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

**bate**

"Look at me, I'm Robin Archer, soon to be supreme ruler of the world," Ben said in a very poor English accent. Kate laughed.

"You know, Robin Archer is a very powerful man. He could have you killed for that horrible impression."

"He'd have to catch me, first." Ben set his empty wine glass on the table. "So, you're sure that he is Paul Kaplan? I mean, your reasoning seems sound, but are you sure this isn't a 'Kate thing'?"

"I'm sure. You should have seen the look on his face when I suggested it."

"I could have, had you not ditched me," Ben said, leaning into her.

"In all honesty, I hadn't made the alter-ego connection until the _end_ of my conversation with Archer. Your big mouth being there might have prevented that from happening." Kate frowned. "We still need to find a way to get a hold of Selex's tax returns."

"Why?" Ben asked, leaning back into the soft cushions of the bench. "You won your case. Rachel got her files back." He leaned forward, speaking quietly. "You even managed to get Davidson to resign. What more could you ask for, Katie?"

"I don't know…I just…" Kate took a breath. "He's not a good guy. He's manipulative. And, Lauren…I don't want Lauren to get hurt."

"All things considered, you care what happens to her?"

"Of course, I do. Everyone deserves to be happy, to have someone to love. Who am I to say any differently?" Ben nodded and gently wrapped his fingers in Kate's.

"Let's go for a walk. There's a nice park just down the block." Ben stood. Kate smiled and allowed him to pull her from the booth.

**bate**

Ben and Kate walked quietly for a while, arm in arm. He enjoyed the fresh evening air, comfortable with just a twinge of chill. The street lamps, scarce along the sidewalk, were dim, allowing Ben short glimpses of Kate's face. She was deep in thought and Ben wondered if she was thinking about their evening or about Lauren. It was the first time Kate had seen Lauren since learning of the affair with Justin. Ben didn't know how Kate would react to Lauren and he hoped her good wishes were more than show. He didn't think Kate needed the stress of that conflict.

"Ben?" Kate started quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What…what, exactly, did you have in mind for…for the rest of tonight?" Ben smirked.

"Are you not enjoying your evening, Katie?"

"No, no," she said, placing her free hand on his arm. "It's been wonderful so far. I was just…"

"Just what?" He was amused by the fact that she would not look at him.

"Well, you said…When we made the bet, you…" Ben stopped walking, turning to face Kate. "Uh, you said that…" He held back a smile, stepping forward to brush her hair back from her face.

"I said…what?"

"You said that we were going to spend…the night…together."

"I did," he agreed. "Isn't that what we are doing?" Ben watched Kate squirm, clearly uncomfortable. "What did you think I meant?" he asked, delighting in putting her on the spot.

"Nothing. Nothing. Exactly what you said. That's what we're doing." Kate turned away and continued to walk along the sidewalk. Ben caught up to her, gently taking her elbow.

"Katie," he said quietly. He stood in front of her and hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her eyes to his. "What did you think I meant?"

"I just wanted to know…uh, your plans. That's all. I wasn't thinking you meant anything. In particular."

"Okay." Ben shrugged and continued along the sidewalk, slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat. Kate frowned and titled her head to the side.

"O-okay," she said quietly. Ben turned, walking backwards as he looked at her.

"Are you coming?" he asked, spreading his hands still hidden in his coat pockets. Kate took a slow deep breath.

"Yeah." She took a few quick steps to catch up, the two walking in silence again.

"Katie, I'm not going to hurt you," Ben said after a moment. She looked up at him.

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I do," she assured. "Did you finish reading Mr. Defler's contract?" Kate asked, turning her eyes towards the concrete.

"I did. Everything is in order and ready to be presented."

"You're not going to try to lowball the land owners?" she teased lightly. "Try to make Mr. Defler a few more bucks?"

"Nope. Mr. Defler has already done that." Ben smiled. "And, it's not just a few more bucks for Mr. Defler." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "It's for us, Katie. For Reed and Reed."

"Of course," Kate nodded.

**bate**

Ben sat in the chair in front of Kate's desk; patiently drumming his fingers on the arm rests as Kate spoke on the phone. Shortly before answering the call, she'd slipped a pink jellybean into her mouth. Ben watched amusedly as she sucked on the jellybean, alternating between sides of her mouth when it was her turn to speak. He leaned forward, snagging an orange jellybean from the jar on the desk. As he leaned back in the chair, he studied the piece of candy. Lifting his eyes to Kate, he came close to selling his soul to be the jellybean in her mouth.

Thoughts of Saturday night flooded his mind for the millionth time that morning. It had been a wonderful evening despite the awkwardness of Justin's appearance at Kate's apartment and running into Lauren. Ben had teased Kate, Kate teased in return, but he decided not to push too far. He was just happy that she had not backed out of the date.

It wasn't a date.

It was dinner. It was just dinner.

It was a comfortable, enjoyed, unhurried span of time together.

"That sounds great," Kate smiled. "I'll talk to you later. Bye." Placing the receiver in the cradle, she looked at Ben. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He popped the jellybean into his mouth.

"Are you going to eat yours or suck it dry?" he asked. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I like to suck on the jellybeans," she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because." Ben raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"Because," Kate sighed. "I like the gummy insides, okay?"

"The gummy insides. You know, jellybeans house their flavor in the candy coating."

"I know."

"So, Mr. Defler is on his way," Ben said, leaning forward to pick through the jar. "He wants to meet with us in person before diving into negotiations on Thursday." Kate watched a frown slowly etch its way onto Ben's forehead as he continued to dig through the candies. "What happened to all of the green jelly beans?" he whined.

"See this?" He stood and watched as Kate opened the shallow pen drawer of the desk and pulled out a piece of candy. "_This_…is the last green jellybean." Standing, she leaned slightly over the desk, holding the jellybean at eye level between her thumb and forefinger. "And, it is—"

"Mine," Ben finished as he snatched the candy from her hand and slipped it into his mouth. He smirked at the irritated look on Kate's face. "If you want it back, come and get it," he taunted, taking his turn to lean over the desk. Kate planted both hands on the ink blotter as she leaned to a spot just a few inches from Ben and opened her mouth to speak.

"Kate? Ben? Mr. Defler and his crew are here," Leo said.

"Oh, uh, give us just a few minutes," Kate said, never breaking eye contact with Ben.

"I'll show them to the conference room," Leo nodded.

"Gosh, this tastes _so_ good," Ben said.

"Ha, ha, you're funny. Are the files in your office?"

"Yep." Kate rounded the side of her desk.

"Great. Let's go." Ben followed her to the door. "Wait, wait." Kate stopped suddenly, turning and placing her hands on Ben's chest to stop him. She skipped back to her desk, all but laying on it as she reached to open the top drawer. Ben tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Here." She pushed off the desk, stood and turned towards Ben. Kate smiled as she held up a plastic baggie full of green jellybeans.

"You were teasing me?" he asked. Kate nodded proudly. "Wicked woman."

**bate**

"This is a sketch of the hotel I would like to build." Mr. Defler handed a sheet of paper across the table to Ben. "I have a winter home just about a mile away from the site. The summers in Leavenworth are wonderful and the winters…" Mr. Defler smiled. "They are certainly a sight to be seen." Ben handed the paper to Kate.

"This is beautiful," she said. "When do you think you'll open?"

"I've already selected a contractor and he says we'll be up and running by April."

"Six months?" Ben asked with a rise of his eyebrows. "That soon?"

"I have good connections," Mr. Defler answered. Kate's eyes wandered to the seven assistants sitting around the table, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Excuse me, Kate?" Lauren stood in the doorway, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh, Mr. Defler," Kate started, rising from her chair. "This is Mr. Defler." He stood and shook Lauren's hand.

"Lauren McKennan Reed," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, I need to see you for a moment, Kate."

"Yeah." She looked at Ben. "I'll be right back." Mr. Defler reclaimed his chair and folded his hands on top of the table.

"I know I told you the land contract was going to be presented on Thursday, but the meeting has been changed to Wednesday. Does that cause any problems with your schedules?"

"Not at all, Mr. Defler."

"Great. I'll send a plane. The two of you are welcome stay at my winter home. There's lots of room, a great view and a stocked refrigerator and bar," he smiled. "Oh, and a hot tub. All yours." Ben nodded, following Mr. Defler's lead as he and his assistants gathered their papers and stood. The date was set, travel arranged. The only thing left to do was tell Kate.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: **okay, here's another one :)

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Seven**

Kate gathered the papers strewn across her desk, stuffing them into a manila envelope and dropped it into the bottom desk drawer. With Mr. Defler's contract being near-completion, needing only a signature from the second party, there was time to start another case. Unfortunately, Lauren had nothing for her, citing a perfect opportunity to catch up on paperwork.

With a sigh, Kate shook her head. Lauren had pulled her out of the meeting with Mr. Defler to let her know about a business trip she planned to take with Robin Archer. Kate didn't like it and made her opinion on the matter very clearly known. If Lauren chose to involve Robin in her personal life, that was her decision. But, entangling Robin and Reed and Reed... Lauren had not put up an argument, simply stating she was going. Kate hadn't missed the awkwardness that hung in the air between them, something that was not going to disappear until they sat down and calmly discussed Justin.

And, Kate was in no hurry to do that.

Kate looked up as Ben wordlessly entered her office, white paper bag in hand. He set it on the desk; the bag making a soft crinkle as he opened it. He pulled out two, small clear plastic cups, placing them in the middle of the desk. Next, Ben removed a cardboard carton of milk. He filled both glasses, offering one to Kate. With her hands wrapped around the cold cup, she watched Ben dig in the bag once more. He handed her a napkin, three Oreo cookies wrapped inside. As he took a seat in the chair in front of her desk, he met her eyes, holding her gaze as he unfolded his napkin.

"What did you do?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I did something?" he countered evenly.

"All right," she nodded. "Then, what do you _want_?"

"Can't a guy share a cookie break with his partner without an ulterior motive?" Ben placed his elbows on the chair's armrests and twisted off the top of his cookie. He lifted the frosted side to his mouth and licked it. Kate smirked.

"Sure," she answered. Kate grabbed an Oreo and repeated Ben's actions, enjoying the 'ooh' he mouthed as she licked the frosting much more slowly than he had. They dunked their cookies into their cups of milk; Ben waiting until Kate had taken a bite before speaking.

"Our meeting with Mr. Defler has been changed to Wednesday."

"Okay." They sat a moment in silence, soaking the Oreos.

"See? This is nice, isn't it?" Kate nodded. "All relaxed." Ben took a bite.

"Yes."

"And happy."

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Ben."

"Kate."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Ben."

"Ben?" Leo walked into the office. "The plane will be here tomorrow at four."

"What plane?" Kate asked.

"Mr. Defler's plane," Leo answered with a confused frown. "He figured the two of you would want to fly in the night before, get a good night's sleep before the meeting Wednesday morning." Kate stared at Ben who shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Why do we need a plane to take us to a meeting that is _supposed_ to be happening here at Reed and Reed?" Leo cleared his throat, his attention focused on the glare Kate was sending towards Ben.

"She doesn't know about this yet, does she?" Leo asked.

"Nope," Ben answered.

"Insert ominous music here."

"Yeah."

"Where's the plane taking us, Leo?" she asked.

"Leavenworth," he answered tentatively. Kate stood abruptly.

"Washington?" she yelled.

**bate**

"I can't believe this!" Kate paced the length of her office. "It's…it's Lake Tahoe all over again!" Leo's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Lake Tahoe?" he asked from his place on the couch.

"Yes, Lake Tahoe."

"And, what, exactly, happened in Lake Tahoe?" Leo smiled. "Is it a good story? Should I grab a bowl of popcorn and get comfy?" Kate stopped pacing.

"Why should I tell you? You're not my _girlfriend_," she imitated. Leo laughed.

"Funny. But, that's never stopped you before," he reminded her. "So dish." Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ben…ambushed me," she said, sitting on the couch next to Leo." "Not ambushed, I guess. Surprised. He surprised me."

"What did he do?"

"He _said_."

"Okay," Leo said slowly. "What did he say?"

"Ben said I went back to Justin because Justin was safe."

"Is that true?"

"No…Maybe. Yes," she admitted. "It was stupid, I know. And, so unfair to Justin. And Ben."

"What else did Ben say?"

"That I couldn't control what I was feeling towards him. _Ben_," she clarified. "And, that it scared me." Leo nodded, shifting to better see Kate's face.

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Kate played with the rings on her fingers. "When Ben kissed me…it was weird. Not bad, just unexpected. I didn't know what to make of it."

"So, that's where the 'safe' fits in. Justin was familiar."

"Yeah. In Lake Tahoe…Ben put it all out there, you know? But, he didn't push. He gave me the opportunity to make the decision, to choose him."

"Again, with Justin. That's when you started making plans to move in together. But, now that's not the case. You're on your own."

"You know I lost the bet, was supposed to spend the night with Ben. Saturday night. Justin showed up at my apartment just before Ben and I were supposed to go out. He said he wanted to work things out, try again. But, I couldn't. I just can't see it happening anymore." Leo waited as Kate put her thoughts together. "After Justin left, I started to panic. I grabbed my phone to send Ben a text and tell him we were not going to have our night together."

"But, that's not what you sent, is it?"

"No. My text said 'pick me up in ten minutes'. It was typed and sent before my head knew what my fingers were doing."

"And the spending the night part?"

"Dinner and a-a walk in the park." She smiled softly. "It was a wonderful night."

"Leavenworth," he said to himself. "Do you know what I think?" Leo asked lightly. "I think you think too much."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you need to stop second-guessing your actions and your decisions. Let whatever's going to happen, happen." He wound his arm around her neck, pulling her into a brotherly chokehold. "Subconsciously, you've already made your decision. Now, you need to stop fighting it."

**bate**

"Hey, Leo."

"Lauren," Leo smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Ben?"

"He and Kate just headed home for the night."

"Oh. All right." Leo set his pen on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "I am headed out of town in the morning. I'm going to help Robin with a business proposal. I know Ben and Kate are going to be gone as well." She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Yes, Mother," Leo said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "I promise not to have any friends over while you're gone."

"Okay." Lauren smiled, but Leo saw something else across her face.

"Lauren, have a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "What's on your mind?" he asked as she sat down.

"I don't know. I'm worried."

"About Kate?"

"And Ben."

"Why?" Lauren sighed but did not answer. "I know…a lot more than I should about…things. A lot more than I want to know, really. You're not too happy with the idea of Ben and Kate being…more than partners, are you?"

"No, not really."

"What gets your goat about all of this?"

"I…Reed and Reed needs Ben. We need him to stay afloat. And, I'm worried that if he and Kate get together and it doesn't work out…" She shrugged. "That he'll leave and that will be the end of Reed and Reed."

"That's not quite it," Leo said with a shake of his head.

"I feel…guilty." She looked down, clearly embarrassed. "If Justin and I hadn't, you know, then he and Kate would still be together."

"It wasn't your fault that Justin and Kate's marriage didn't last. They were ready to implode long before you and Justin, you know." Leo leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. "I like Justin, I do. But, he isn't right for Kate. Ben might be. And, if Ben makes Kate happy, why is that wrong?"

**bate**

Kate leaned against the closet door in her bedroom and groaned. Her muscles were sore, her back protesting every movement while she dressed. She could blame most of her sleepless nights on the hardwood floor of the living room, but not last night's sleeplessness. Leo's words played in her mind and, though she tried, she couldn't dispute them. Had he been right? Had she already made her decision? She believed somewhere deep down, she knew things with Justin would never work out. She was forced to confront that realization the first time Ben kissed her. The thought of being with anyone besides Justin was new and scary. Kate was not ready to go down that road. But, she was drawn to Ben. She continued to flirt with him, spend time outside of the office with him. She did absolutely nothing to keep him from kissing her.

A knock at the front door elicited another groan from Kate and she carefully bent down to retrieve her shoes from the floor. Slowly making her way through the hallway, she thought about the drive home the night before. It had been quiet, despite Ben's effort to spark a conversation. She hadn't felt like talking, too many thoughts flittering through her head. Kate yawned just before reaching for the doorknob. She turned it and pulled the door open just a few inches before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," Ben greeted softly.

"Morning." He wheeled a small, grey suitcase into the apartment, setting it by the door. He watched Kate as she dropped her shoes on the floor, opting to push them into position with her foot instead of bending to slip them on. His eyes drifted towards the open area of the living room, taking in the pillow and light purple comforter on the floor.

"Did you sleep on the floor last night?" he asked.

"If you can call it sleep," she mumbled.

"Are you packed?" he asked, pointing to a pink flowered bag on the floor next to the closet.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you sleep in your bed?" Kate glared at him for a moment then quickly turned her eyes away.

"Because," she answered leaning a hand against the kitchen countertop as she slipped her left foot into the shoe.

"Katie, do you _have_ a bed? Don't you?" She straightened and walked past Ben to the front closet.

"Of course I have a bed," she said with a nervous laugh. Ben nodded slowly.

"When do you plan on furnishing the rest of the apartment? You have no couch, no loveseat, no coffee table…"

"I have a bed," she reaffirmed.

"So, _why_ didn't you sleep in it?"

"Because it's…uh…not comfortable." Kate gingerly pulled her coat over her shoulders.

"And, the hardwood floor is?" She nodded and reached for her bag.

"Why don't I help you with that," he offered. "You're obviously hurting this morning."

"I'm fine, Ben."

"Did you pack a swim suit?" Kate raised her eyebrows. "For the hot tub. The warm water could do wonders for your back."

"Yeah, I packed one."

"What kind of bed do you have?"

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm just wondering what kind of bed would be less comfortable than the floor." He tilted his head to the side, smirking.

"Ben," she warned, positioning herself in front of him. Her slow movements taken into account, Ben knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. Side-stepping her, he moved into the hallway and through the bedroom door.

"Katie, Katie, Katie," he tisked as she finally joined him. "Where's your bed."

"I don't have one, all right? I don't' have one." Ben grabbed Kate's wrist and carefully pulled her through the doorway.

"Katie, do we need to go shopping this weekend?"

**bate**

"Ben? It's almost three," Leo started, entering the conference room.

"Wonderful," Ben answered as he flipped through a stack of papers. "Where's Kate?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Ben looked up. "I haven't seen her in almost an hour."

"Did you try her phone?"

"Yes," Leo deadpanned. "She left it on her desk."

"Oh, so we've lost Kate."

"It would appear so." Leo took a seat at the table. "So, Lake Tahoe."

"What about it?" Ben asked.

"What about it, indeed."

"Look," Ben said, standing. "I don't have time to solve your code." He knew to what Leo was referring. He gathered the folders and left the room.

"The taxi will be here in half an hour," Leo said as he followed.

"Thanks." Ben entered his office, slowly taking in every detail of the body occupying the couch. He quietly closed the door and sat the folders on his desk.

"Katherine Reed," he sighed, kneeling in front of the couch. He brushed the hair from her face, adjusted the light blanket across her shoulder and studied her for a moment. The trip to Lake Tahoe had been purposely arranged to allow Ben a couple of days with Kate, gage her reaction without outside influence. The trip to Leavenworth wasn't prepared, the cards simply falling in the familiar way. Ben didn't want this second expedition to scare Kate. "You have to trust me, Katie," he whispered. "Just enough to take that first step." He stayed on the floor for a few minutes, lightly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, before gently shaking her shoulder. "Katie, time to wake up."

"Ugh. No," she said, frowning. Her fingers grabbed hold of the blanket. Ben laughed, grabbing the blanket and tugging. "If you value your life, you'll leave the warmth where it is." With a quick jerk, he had the blanket in his possession. "Oh, you so didn't do that," she drawled.

"I'm hurt that you don't know me better by now."

"Ben…" Kate sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"So hurt," he pouted, standing and draping the blanket over his shoulder. Kate stood; her sleep-deprived mind now completely alert. Ben leaned close to her, whispering in her ear. "Run, Katie. Run." Ben sprinted out of the office, Kate giving chase despite her sore back.

"Bring that back!"


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: **Ugh. If I didn't know better, I would think I was dying. Holy never-ending flu! Thankfully, I have graduated from my Cheerio diet and can handle a few more solid foods. Yea! (Oh, the things that make a person happy…) So, thank you for your patience over this long and unnecessary illness.

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Eight**

"So, I'm interested in your assistance," Robin finished. Davidson stopped his pacing and stared at the man sitting on the cream-colored sofa.

"I lost everything because of you," Davidson said angrily. "Why the hell would I want to _help_ you?"

"You lost everything because of Kate Reed, not me," he corrected.

"What do you get in return for my help?" Davidson crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That's not important," Robin answered steadily. "What's important is what I can offer you."

"And, that is?"

"Retribution. For starters." Robin shrugged. "Maybe another shot at the DA's office." Davidson nodded slowly.

"I'm listening," he said after a moment.

"What can you tell me about Justin Patrick?"

**bate**

Kate pulled her hair into a sloppy bun on top of her head and sat on the molded bench inside the hot tub. Settling her neck along the ledge of the tub, she closed her eyes and willed her body to relax as the hot water swirled around her. She had been wrong thinking the trip to Leavenworth was like the trip to Lake Tahoe. Leavenworth was an innocent change of plans, the simplest of solutions offered by Mr. Defler to unite all parties. It was not the coerced trip to secure a few days of "alone time" as Lake Tahoe had been. Kate sighed. She should not have yelled at Ben. She should not have sent the silent accusations in his direction.

Opening her eyes, Kate lifted her head and looked to the glass wall on the far side of the patio. A decent-sized yard spanned the area between the back of the house and the forest line. Floodlights along that line highlighted the trees, showcasing their bright red and orange colorings. The panes of glass at the top of the wall curved and continued into a glass ceiling. Several small piles of leaves gathered along the ceiling, skating over the edge when the mountain breeze blew through the area. Kate watched the leaves float to the ground, wondering just how incredible this view was during winter.

"How's the water?"

"Wonderfully warm," Kate answered with a soft smile. Ben settled into the water, taking a seat a few feet from Kate.

"Is it helping your back?" he asked.

"Some," she answered. "I have a few stubborn kinks." Ben nodded and slid closer to her.

"Turn around," he said, his finger circling in the air between them.

"Why?"

"Just turn around." Kate did as told, pivoting on the bench until her back was to him. She closed her eyes as she felt Ben's fingers float over her shoulders. "Where are these stubborn kinks?" he asked.

"My shoulders mostly." He gently increased the pressure of his touch, rubbing slowly. Kate offered an appreciative hum. "That feels…really good."

"It's supposed to," he smiled. He turned his attention towards the wall. "Hmm. Even in the dark, this place has a fantastic view."

"Can you imagine sitting here during winter? Watching it snow?" Kate smiled. She rolled her head to the side as Ben's fingers found a spot along her neck in need of attention.

"Katie, you are incredibly tense," he scolded. After a few minutes under his ministrations, her shoulders dropped and her body began to relax.

"Ben?" Kate opened her eyes and studied the water in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday," she said quietly. "About-about coming here."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said. They sat a few minutes in silence.

"I thought this was like…" Kate shook her head and closed her eyes, not wanting to finish something she didn't mean to say aloud.

"Like what?" Ben asked, though he knew where her thoughts had been.

"Nothing." Kate slipped from his hold and turned towards him. "It's getting late. I think I'm going to head upstairs."

"Yes. You have an actual bed to sleep in tonight." He leaned a shoulder against the side of the hot tub. "Take advantage of it."

"Thank you for the back rub," she smiled softly. He nodded slowly as she stood and took the first few steps through the water. Kate took a breath and turned back to Ben. "Good night."

"Good night, Katie."

**bate**

"Good morning, Gorgeous." Robin smiled as Lauren walked into the dining room. "I trust you slept well?" he joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes," she laughed. "Once we...actually…" She shrugged. "Slept."

"Breakfast should be ready shortly." Robin moved them to a small wooden table, bathed in the bright morning sun. "You have not had 'breakfast' until you've had a 'Carlos breakfast'," he said as he sat down. "Hiring him was the smartest decision I've ever made."

"Flattery gets your eggs cooked no faster, Sir." Carlos set two plates on the table.

"Oh, this smells wonderful," Lauren said as she looked over the perfectly folded omelet. "Thank you." Carlos excused himself.

"Taste it." Robin watched Lauren take her first bite. "Is that not the most exquisite omelet you've ever had?"

"Yes, it is," she smiled. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Robin spoke again.

"So, how is Justin adjusting to his new position?"

"He's taken to it quite well," she answered. "He's a good lawyer. He'll make a great DA."

"Forgive me for asking, I don't mean to…stick my nose where is doesn't belong, but…" Robin took a drink of his orange juice. "Isn't it awkward? Justin and Kate working together, I mean."

"Uh, it actually hasn't been a problem," Lauren said slowly. "They've been professional about the divorce, keeping it out of the office."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"Kate doesn't see much court time anyway. She's a good mediator."

"You know, I give Kate a lot of credit for handling everything with such dignity. All things considered." Lauren pushed her fork into the soft eggs, but made no effort to move the bite from the plate.

"What do mean? All things considered?"

"Oh." Robin wiped his napkin over the corners of his mouth. "The affair," he offered. She held her breath as she met his eyes. "That can't be an easy thing to forgive and forget. And, seeing him at the office…"

"H-how did you find out about that?"

"People talk," he shrugged. "Don't worry." Robin reached across the table and took Lauren's hand. "I won't say anything. It's certainly not my place," he smiled.

**Bate**

"Another successful business transaction," Ben started, handing Kate a glass of champagne. "And, another client on board with Reed and Reed."

"Yes," she smiled, holding her glass in the air to complete the toast he offered. "It was nice of Mr. Defler to let us stay here tonight."

"Robert," Ben said. "Not 'Mr. Defler'."

"Right. It was nice of _Robert_ to let us stay here. It's so beautiful."

"That it is." They walked out of the kitchen and through the hallway leading to the patio. Kate set her glass near the edge of the hot tub and removed her t-shirt and sweat pants. Ben, setting the bottle and his glass near Kate's, couldn't help but steal a quick glance as she removed the outerwear, enjoying the way the dark blue swimsuit clung to her body.

"I'm going to put a hot tub in the apartment," Kate said as she slid into the water.

"I don't know if the building's owner would approve."

"Maybe he would have an open invitation to use it," she offered.

"Interesting." Ben joined her in the water. "Maybe he could be persuaded." He took the glasses, reaching over the water to hand Kate her drink.

"I don't know though. I'm not sure I like the thought of you hanging out in my apartment all of the time," she teased.

"We could knock down the wall between our apartments," Ben suggested.

"Right. And, build it on the 'border'?" Kate laughed. She lifted her free hand from the water and drew a line in the air in front of her. "This will be my side; that will be yours. No trespassing on my half of the water." Ben laughed and set his glass down.

"Like you could stop me," he said. He took a few steps towards Kate.

"Uh-uh," she said with a smile, holding up a halting hand. "That's far enough, Mister." Ben bit back a smile and reached for Kate's glass. The surprise of having it snatched from her hand diverted her attention from his approach. He had her backed against the side of the hot tub before she realized he had moved closer.

"See? You can't stop me." He reached over her shoulder to set her glass down. Kate stared at him for a long moment, her anxiety building in a good but frightening way. She gently placed her hands on his chest, all too aware of the warmth of his skin, and pushed him away. As she walked away from him, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. Ben said nothing to her, simply studying the mixture of emotions playing across her face.

"Ben," she said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"What are you scared of?" he asked gently.

"I'm not…I'm not scared," she answered with a shake of her head.

"You are." Kate looked at him.

"I don't know what you want," she admitted. Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Have I not made it clear that I want you?" She dropped her eyes, again.

"I don't know…_how_ you want me."

"Katie, I'm not looking to just jump into bed with you. Do keep in mind that we've already shared a bed." He lifted his hand to his chest. "And, I believe I proved myself to be a gentleman." She laughed quietly and he slipped a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up once more. "I understand you're coming out of a relationship under bad circumstances. I just want to spend some time with you. No strings, no expectations, Katie."

"For a person with no expectations, you sure kiss me a lot," she commented. Ben held back his amusement over her statement and decided to see how far he could push the issue. He took a step closer.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked seriously. She opened her mouth to answer but couldn't decide which response to give, the one she _should_ give or the one she _wanted_ to give. "Interesting," Ben smirked. "Let's turn this table a bit, shall we? I think I've made my intentions perfectly clear, so, what do _you_ want?"

"Ben, I don't know…" He leaned forward carefully, all but closing the distance between their mouths.

"Do you want me to stop, Katie?"

"Ben…"

"It's your decision." Kate hesitated for a moment then cautiously leaned towards him. He waited until he felt the faintest brush of her lips before pulling back. She frowned, not understanding his actions. Ben gently tugged on her wrists; bring their bodies together again.

"Decide, Katie," he said quietly. Kate leaned into him again, but, again, Ben pulled away.

"Ben, please," she pleaded.

"Please," he mocked. "Please what?" he asked, pulling her close one last time.

"Please," she breathed her plea. "Please." He pushed her back a couple of steps until she was against the wall of the hot tub. He placed his hands on the ledge to either side of her shoulders, then leveled their mouths.

"Please," he whispered. "Show me what you want, Katie." She leaned forward, this time her lips making full contact with his. Her kiss was soft, but it wasn't long. Nor was it returned. She ended the kiss, wondering if she had done something wrong. Kate didn't want him to stop; she liked the attention he paid her. She made her decision. Was he changing his mind? Ben opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

"I thought you didn't want me kissing you anymore." He returned her kiss, exactly as she had presented it. "What do you want, Katie?" he repeated.

"I want…I want you to go…go slowly with me, Ben," she said. She watched a smart-ass smile spread gingerly across his face. "Not like…That's not what I meant," she scolded gently.

"I know what you meant," he assured her. "If that's what you want, then we'll go slowly." Ben softly pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "We'll go slowly," he whispered as his mouth closed over hers.

**bate**

"Ah," Leo smiled as he entered Ben's office. "Here be the weary traveler. How was your trip?" he asked, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"Productive," Ben answered proudly. "Mr. Defler will be conducting all of his business transactions through Reed and Reed from now on."

"Great. Lauren will be pleased to hear that."

"Speaking of Cruella, where is she?"

"On a plane with Robin Archer," Leo said, sitting back in the chair. "She should be back in time for supper."

"Archer." Ben dropped his pen on his desk and looked at Leo.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Archer."

"Yes." Ben frowned. "Have you heard Kate's big theory about him?"

"I have," Leo nodded.

"What do you think?"

"I think it would make good TV."

"Leo."

"Sorry, but it would." Leo rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and templed his fingers. "Kate's had theories about people before. Granted, those have never followed a straight line of logic."

"Yeah."

"Or any line of logic, really."

"Mm-hmm."

"I don't pretend to understand what goes on in her head. Please commit me if I ever get it."

"Done," Ben agreed.

"But, Kate's ideas…they make sense."

"I know," Ben nodded. "She's worried about Lauren." Leo moved to the edge of the chair.

"Maybe she should be," he offered. "Robin Archer is a powerful man. His hooks dig deep."

"Whose hooks?" Kate stood in the doorway, a soft smile on her face.

"Kate!" Leo greeted. He stood and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, Leo." Kate lips turned to a sad pout and she lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "Were you lonely? Was it hard running the big house all by yourself?"

"Please," he scoffed. "I've been running this inflatable castle for years." Leo smiled. "It is nice to have you back." He turned to Ben. "Both of you." Kate shook her head and took a seat as he left the office.

"I just got off the phone with _Mrs._ Defler," she said, holding up her cell phone. "Vivian."

"And…" he prodded.

"And, we had a great conversation," she shrugged. "She seems like a wonderful person."

"Great story." He feigned a smile.

"Yeah. I'm bored."

"Hey, I want to show you something." Kate raised an eyebrow, curious as Ben started digging through the top drawer of his desk. "Ah-ha! Here it is." He held up a piece of candy. "See this? _This_…is the last green jelly bean." Ben held up an empty plastic baggie. "And guess what? It's—"

"Mine." Kate reached across the desk and grabbed it. She smiled and popped it into her mouth as Ben frowned, spoiled by his own trick. "If you want it back, come and get it," she taunted with a laugh. Kate stood and turned to leave Ben's office but he rose quickly and stepped around her, his back closing the door. He smiled sweetly as Kate's smile fell. She began backing away, realizing she had been played.

"Katie, Katie, Katie. Falling for you own ruse." Ben shook his head and slowly moved towards her.

"That's…that's not fair. You can't just repeat…this," she argued, her hands gesturing to the intangible. "You're supposed to come up with an original…thing." Ben smiled.

"You can't write the rules as you go, Katie." Two more backward steps and Kate hit the wall. She immediately lifted a hand to remove the jellybean from her mouth. "No, no." Ben took her wrists and put their hands on the wall to either side of Kate's shoulders. He bent his elbows to lessen the space between their bodies. "I want my jellybean," he whispered. "And _I'm_ going to get it back." Ben slowly leaned into Kate. His mouth barely touched hers as he gave her an opportunity to pull away. When he was sure she wasn't going to bolt, he pressed his lips softly against hers. His movements were frustratingly slow and deliberate, purposely seeking to build the tension he felt creeping through Kate's body. His tongue gently broke the barrier of her lips and found the jellybean on the tip of her tongue. Releasing her lips, Ben moved back a step. Kate's eyes remained closed, her brow slightly creased. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, seeing Ben smiling with the jellybean between his teeth. Kate scowled.

"You don't play fair," she breathed. Ben nodded and backed away.

"And, still, I won," he said, chewing the jellybean. Kate pushed her way past him and left the office. As she entered her own, she stopped just in front of her desk, a confused look taking over her face. She reached for the plastic baggie resting in the middle of the blotter, surprised to see it full of green jellybeans. She turned and looked through her door and into Ben's office. He stood in the doorway, hands in his pants pockets, smug smile on his face. He pursed his lips, blowing a kiss in her direction, and withdrew into his office.

"Swallow the damned jellybean next time, Kate," she muttered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: **Did anyone else cry during the Budweiser Super Bowl commercial? That was SO sweet!...Or, I'm SO crazy. Really, either option is possible : )

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Nine**

Kate stared in the mirror for a moment before tightly closing her eyes and yawning. She stretched her arms over her head, wincing as an awkward twinge of pain slipped down her back. Despite the offering of extra blankets and pillows, her body seriously protested sleeping on the living room floor. Grabbing a tube of black mascara, Kate planted a hand on the rounded edge of the bathroom sink and leaned closer to the mirror. As she finished applying her make-up, she sighed. She could feel the crabby creeping through her body. She needed to make it through the day, and then she would have the weekend to relax and regain some control of her frayed nerves.

Covering another yawn, Kate turned off the bathroom light and tightened the tie of her white bathrobe. She headed towards the kitchen, choosing a cup of coffee over getting dressed. She smiled softly as the warm aroma filled the air and carefully brought the mug to her lips.

"Rise and shine, Katie!" Kate set down the mug, cringing at the muffled voice. She opened the door, greeting Ben with roll of her eyes. "Oh, Katie," Ben sighed lightly as he stepped into the apartment, watching her retreat into the kitchen. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Coffee," she simply answered, again lifting the mug.

"How many does this make for you this morning?"

"Three," she shrugged.

"And, you've been up for what? An hour?" Kate shrugged again. Ben took her mug, setting it next to the sink. "It's a wonder there's any coffee left over for the rest of the world." His eyes roamed her body again. "You know, the robe, though an improvement over the towel you've worn around the office, doesn't qualify as appropriate work attire. Lauren won't be pleased."

"I don't really care what does or does not please Lauren." Ben nodded slowly.

"Do you need a hand?"

"A hand?"

"Getting dressed," he explained, reaching for the bathrobe's tie. "'Cause I'd be happy to offer my services." Kate drew a deep breath as Ben stepped closer. Addled by the lack of sleep, she was stunned into inaction as he freed the knot. The overlapped edges of the robed began to fall apart and Kate frowned, quickly gathering her senses as she grabbed the fabric. She had no desire to let him know she was not wearing anything under the robe.

"I do not need your…_services_." She pushed into Ben with her shoulder, clearing her path to the bedroom.

**bate**

"How was your brunch with Nicastro?" Leo asked, following Kate as she stalked into her office.

"Fine." She dropped her purse on the floor behind her desk and threw her coat over the back of her chair. He watched as she sat down and started sifting through a handful of manila folders on the desk.

"It's almost two-thirty. I expected you back a lot earlier than this. Did you have problems?"

"The restaurant was freakishly busy. We had to wait forty-five minutes for a table, _twenty_ minutes for our orders to be taken and almost an _hour_ to get our food." Now through the pack, Kate stood and raked through it again.

"You're tired," Leo stated.

"I'm not tired." She pulled her hair over her shoulder, holding it in a loose ponytail between her fingers.

"Then why are you so crabby?"

"I'm not crabby." Kate released her hair and shuffled through the files with a huff.

"You've been crabby since you came in this morning," he said pointedly. "And, if food didn't cure Crabby Kate…" He shrugged. "You're tired."

"I can't find…Why can't I find the damned file?" Leo sighed and reached across the desk. He pulled the folder from the top of the stack and handed it to her.

"Is _this_ your card?"

"Don't be an ass," she said as she fell into her chair.

"Hee-haw. So…" He moved to the sofa. "Are you going to tell me about your trip to Leavenworth?"

"What's to tell?" she snapped. "We closed the deal, got another client for Reed and Reed."

"That part I know," he nodded. "What about the other part?"

"What other part?"

"The what-happened-between-you-and-Ben part?" Kate's attention quickly focused on Leo.

"What did he say happened?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Whoa, Nelly." He held up his hands in surrender. "He didn't say anything. I didn't ask _him_, I'm asking _you_."

"I already told you what happened. We picked up a new client." Kate looked away.

"Do you remember that little talk we had before you went on this little excursion?" Leo tipped his head to the side. "Stop stopping life, Kate. Go with the flow." He stood and left the office. Kate leaned her elbows on the desk and rubbed the tips of her fingers over her forehead. She was tired and crabby and in no mood for work, let alone anything that had to do with Ben. She opened the folder and willed her eyes to focus on the words.

**bate**

Kate entered Ben's office, dropping roughly into the chair in front of his desk. She slouched back, cradling her jar of jellybeans, picking a finger through them.

"Well, hello, Kate. Busy? No, I'm not busy," he said sarcastically. "Why don't you go ahead and have a seat. I would love some company."

"Shut up," she snapped. Ben set his pen on the desk and sat back in his chair, watching as she continued to rummage through the jar.

"What brings you here?" Kate shrugged and slipped a jellybean into her mouth. "Okay, so I guess I'm…guessing." He sat forward and leaned his elbows on the desk. "Did you come here to share your jellybeans with me?" She lifted her eyes, piercing him with an angry stare. "That's a 'no'. Maybe you just came here to see me. Aw, you _do_ like me," he smiled. Kate tossed a jellybean on the desk.

"Still mostly hate you," she said. Ben picked up the jellybean. "I don't like the black ones."

"I don't, either." He reached to the side and dropped the jellybean into the garbage. "That's not much of an explanation as to why you're here, though."

"I thought you liked spending time with me."

"I do," he assured her. "You _know_ I do." She sent another jellybean in his direction. "But, if you're going to abuse me, I can think of much more…_enjoyable_ ways for you to bestow your cruelty." Kate watched the suggestive twist of his lips. And a third piece of the atrocious candy flew through the air.

"You're a pig."

"You're tired," he observed.

"I'm not tired."

"Why don't you come over tonight?" he asked softly. "You can have the bed; get a decent night's sleep."

"No, I'm fine." Two more jellybeans skipped across the desk, landing in Ben's lap.

"Let me rephrase that," he said retrieving the candy. "You're coming over."

"Ben, I'm-"

"—not sleeping well, if at all, on the floor in your living room. You're starting to get really cranky, and, frankly," he started with a shrug, "I don't want to deal with that."

"I'm _not_ cranky," she said roughly.

"Okay," he nodded. "You're not cranky and I'm not a money-hungry lawyer." Kate rolled her eyes.

"_Not a money-hungry lawyer,_"she mocked. She grabbed a handful of jellybeans and tossed them on the desk with enough force to bounce them off the blotter into Ben's face.

"All right, that's it." Ben stood, quickly rounding the desk. He snatched the jar from her hands, carefully placing it on the desk as he grabbed her elbow. He dragged Kate out of the room, grabbing his coat from the coat rack as they moved through the doorway. Leo looked up as they passed his desk, disappearing into her office. His eyebrows lifted as he heard the commotion of shouts.

"We're taking the rest of the afternoon," Ben said as they emerged again. Leo nodded, noticing Kate's coat had joined Ben's, draped over his arm.

"I'll cover with Lauren." Ben tightened his hold on Kate's arm and moved them through the glass doors to the elevators. Leo let a curious smile spread across her face. He knew that Kate, in her sleep-deprived state, was so close to her breaking point. He also knew that when she reached that point, she liked to fight, and fight dirty. She was not above laying it on thick to get what she wanted. Leo held back his laughter as he shook his head. Maybe that was a head's up he should have given Ben.

**bate**

"You can let go of me now," Kate hissed as the elevator doors closed.

"I don't think so," Ben said, shaking his head. "You might be feisty, Katie, but I'm stronger." He yanked her closer. "Quit fighting me." She struggled again, unsuccessful in freeing her arm.

"You are such an ass," she scowled.

"So I've been told." Kate took a deep breath and turned to stand in front of Ben. He looked down, meeting her big, brown eyes. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Please?"

"Please? Please let you go?" She nodded. "Can I trust you not to run when the doors open?" She nodded again. Ben, knowing better, sighed for show and removed his hand from her arm. As the elevator reached the first floor of the building, Kate faced the doors. He caught the tension in her shoulders and stepped behind her. "No, no, Katie," he whispered over her shoulder. She did her best to ignore the tingle that shimmied through her body over his proximity and tried to take off when the doors finally opened.

"No, Ben," she whined as she was turned around. She looked to her arm where his fingers sat securely around her again.

"You promised, Katie."

"I lied," she mumbled.

**bate**

Kate brushed quickly past Ben as he opened the door to her apartment. She dropped her purse and coat on the floor in front of the closet, and moved into the living room.

"You can go home now," she ordered.

"Go get something to sleep in," he said.

"What?" she bit.

"You're staying with me tonight."

"Uh, no," she returned, adamantly shaking her head and her finger. "I don't think so." She walked into the kitchen, preparing the coffee maker for a fresh pot of caffeine. She filled the carafe with water, sloppily dumping it into the reservoir. "What are you still doing here?" she asked, angrily turning back to Ben.

"Go get something to sleep in," he repeated calmly. The smile that spread across her face was slow and devious.

"Make me," she said quietly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Ben said nothing. He kept his face neutral as he copied her stance. "Really?" she laughed. "No fight, Benny Boy?" He dropped his arms and caught her eyes, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Is that what you want, Katie?" He smirked as her smile fell. "A fight?" Kate was weary of his approach but she held her ground, lifting her chin in defiance. "Go get something to sleep in."

"You will _not_ be getting me into your bed tonight, _Benny_."

"Look, _Katie_," he started, his voice low and soft in teasing. "Either _you_ get something for you to sleep in or _I'm_ getting something for you to sleep in." He leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "And, just for the record, 'barely there' is one of my favorite fashion trends." Kate closed her eyes as Ben's lips ghosted over her cheek and she turned her head away.

"I'm not getting something to sleep in." Her voice was soft, her conviction faltering. Ben's fingers followed the line of her jaw, gently bringing her back to him.

"Katie," he whispered against her mouth. His hands found her hips, gently turning her around. "Keep your eyes closed," he said softly next to her neck. It took Kate a brief moment to realize that Ben's hands were no longer on her body and he was no longer standing behind her.

"Benedict Yancy!" she yelled as she rounded the counter and chased after him. "Get out of my bedroom!"

**bate**

"It's been two weeks. She hasn't asked you about it?" Robin let the silver chain slip through his fingers, the pendant falling onto the desk. He looked up and eyed the blonde man sitting across from him.

"What is she supposed to say, Charles?"

"Well, at least you know she'll keep her mouth shut."

"Charles, your manners," Robin scolded.

"Sorry, Sir," he said, dropping his eyes. "I mean, at least you know you can trust her."

"Yes, the necklace served its purpose. I have Lauren's trust and her loyalty. At least for now." Robin sat back in his chair. "There is only one person who can change that, and _she_ is the one I need to focus on right now. Find William; tell him I need him Thursday night."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm also going to need some flowers delivered to Reed and Reed."

"Flower flowers or special flowers?"

"Special flowers. Make sure they arrive Monday morning."

"No problem, Sir." Robin tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Charles, I may need you and Kelly to resurrect your FBI personalities."

**bate**

"I'm not going to bed!" Kate yelled. "It's four o'clock, Ben. I'm _twenty_-nine, not _eighty_-nine." Ben nodded as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Just a quick nap, Katie," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And while you're resting, I'll make dinner." He watched as she paced the floor in front of him. After goading her into changing into sleepwear, he was amused that she had chosen a very thick and fuzzy pair of pants with a very thick and fuzzy long-sleeve button down top. His eyes connected the large, pastel-colored dots that littered the pajama set. Big and bulky was just as sexy a look on Kate as tight and fitted.

"I don't know why I'm even here," she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"You know what you need," he shrugged. "And you know I can give you what you need." Kate stopped pacing and stared at him.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with the way you picked me up, hauled me over your shoulder and carried me into your apartment like some sort of cave man?"

"It might have had something to do with that." Kate took a few steps towards him.

"Do you really think you can give me what I need?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," he answered, pleased she was playing the double meaning of his statement. She laughed.

"Do you _know_ what I need, Ben?" She placed her hands on his chest, slowly letting them wander over his shoulders.

"Do you really want to play this game, Katie?" he smiled.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you _know_ what I _need_?" He licked his lips gently, eyes focusing on her mouth.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Show me, Ben." Kate bit her bottom lip and pressed her body into his. "Show me what you think I need." Ben lifted a hand, slowly brushing the back of his fingers along her cheek. He quickly bent down, scooping an arm behind her knees, lifting her over his shoulder. "Ben!" she screamed, smacking her hands on his back. He carried her to the bedroom, dumping her rather roughly onto the bed.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm doing as you asked, showing you what you need." Kate propped herself up on her elbows, glaring at Ben. "Nighty-night, Katie. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." With a proud smile, he turned off the light and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Very much mostly hating you!" she yelled at the closed door. "Ugh!" Kate sat up and pounded a fist on the pillow. She slid under the covers, hitting the pillow twice more before settling her head on its plumpness. Her anger came to a screeching halt as her eyelids defied her mind's command to remain open.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n:** Thank you to Desina for some _awesomely wonderful_ lines and the spark that added some meat to the shopping/heading home scenes and bolstered a quite a few thoughts for future chapters! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and everyone who is still with me! I am venturing into OOC land with this chapter. It only gets worse after this : )

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Ten**

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Ben smiled and set two cups of coffee on the small kitchen table. "Have a seat. The eggs are almost done." Kate sauntered her way to the table, covering a yawn as she sat. "Did you sleep any better after the movie?"

"No," Kate answered. "I was just too wound up." Ben had recognized her need to fight and argue to release some of her pent up energy. He talked through the movie they watched, pointing out behind-the-scenes facts and plot holes. He tossed the throw pillows at her, stating that they were called "throw pillows" for a reason. He played with her hair and poked at the dots on her pajamas. Ben had presented with good intentions and though it was enough to exhaust Kate physically, it was not quite enough to talk her mind out of its whirlwind.

"Did I not wear you out enough last night?"

"Guess not," she said, rolling her eyes at the innuendo.

"Well, fear not, you will be sleeping better soon." Ben set the plates on the table and took a seat.

"Ugh," Kate groaned. "You were serious about that?"

"Of course I was. What kind of a friend would I be if I let you continue sleeping on the floor? I told you we were going shopping for a bed and I am a man of my word." He poked a fork into his eggs. "You know that you are more than welcome to stay here until said bed is delivered."

"No," Kate said quickly. "No. I can stay at my place."

"And remain the crabby ray of sunshine you've been this week?" He shook his head. "You're staying here."

"What if it takes two weeks to deliver the bed, Ben?"

"Then it takes two weeks," he shrugged.

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch for two weeks."

"I'm fine on the couch, Katie. I wouldn't offer if it was a problem."

"You didn't offer," she differed, recalling the way he dumped her onto his bed. "You forced."

"Score one for my point."

"Ben-"

"Katie, didn't you learn last night that there is no point in arguing with me?"

**bate**

"What about this one?" Ben asked, dropping onto the side of the mattress. Kate shrugged her shoulders. He bounced lightly on the edge, offering a flirtatious smile. Kate simply shook her head. "This one?" He jumped the two feet to the next mattress. Ben lifted his legs to lie back, folding his fingers behind his head. "It's really comfortable, Katie," he taunted. "You should try it."

"That's all right," she said looking everywhere but at him. "I'll just take your word for it."

"You know, we've looked at twenty different mattress sets. Granted, they're _all_ softer than the floor you've been sleeping on, but you should still try them out."

"It's a mattress, Ben. Let's just pick one and go home." Ben frowned and sat up, reaching for Kate's hand. With a quick tug of her wrist, he pulled her down. "Ben!" she yelled as he rolled her over his body and onto the other side of the mattress.

"There," he said, again tucking his hands behind his head. "Comfy, isn't it?" Kate turned her head to look at him.

"Whatever." She rolled onto her side in an attempt to get off the bed.

"Great idea," Ben said, following her movements. He wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her back towards the center of the bed. "Better try it out this way, too." He wiggled his way closer to her, the front of his body now flush with her back. "Not so bad." Ben bent his elbow, propping his head on his hand as he spoke softly over Kate's ear. "I rather like this."

"Ben," she groaned as she turned to face him. "Why do you have to be such a-" Kate stopped as she met his eyes. Now face to face, with his arm still around her waist, she found herself mere breaths from his mouth. She noticed the fit of his knee between hers and wondered if its position was on purpose or accidental from her movements.

"Such a what, Katie?" he whispered, his eyes wandering from her eyes to her lips.

"Uh, nothing. Never mind." Kate placed her hands on his chest and gave her best effort to shove him backwards. Ben held fast, gently tightening his arm around her.

"Don't you like this?"

"This…this is…uh…all right," she stammered. "But, this…this is not the place for…this." He frowned slightly.

"I was talking about the bed. But, pray tell, Katie. Do you have a better place for…this?" he smirked, his fingers skirting the hem of her shirt. "And, more importantly, do I get to see this place for this?"

"Benedict?" she started sweetly.

"Yes, Katherine?"

"Move!" He let Kate push him away and scurry off the mattress. She walked away with a heated determination. He looked towards the end of the bed as a middle-aged salesman approached.

"I think we'll take this one," Ben smiled.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Kate sprinted back to the mattress. "_We _are not taking anything." She turned to the salesman, looking at the name embroidered across the front of his shirt. "Chris? Chris, _I_ will take that one."

"Ooh, the bouncy one," Ben cooed as he stood. "Excellent choice."

"Shut up."

"Yes, Dear."

"Um, all right." Chris chuckled and pointed towards the front of the store. "If you would like to have a seat at my desk there, I'll get the ordering information."

"Thank you." The two men watched Kate as she stalked towards the desk.

"Friend or foe?" Chris asked.

"Friend," Ben smiled. "Though you sure wouldn't be able to see that today." He offered his hand. "How have you been, Chris?"

"Doing well," he smiled, shaking his hand. "Gina is pregnant, again. Expecting twins this time."

"Great! That's wonderful. That makes what? Five now, right?"

"Right."

"Good for you," Ben smiled. "Good for you."

"So…" Chris motioned to the mattress. "I have this one in stock. Do you want immediate delivery? I can have it there by this afternoon."

"So soon? Wow."

"You won the case, kept me in business. Whatever I can do to repay the favor, it's yours."

"No, no." Ben turned his eyes towards Kate. "That's quite all right. However it fits into your delivery schedule will be just fine." Chris ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Well, we're probably looking…oh, at a good week."

"Then a good week it shall be," Ben smiled.

**bate**

"This is the bed you wanted, huh?" Ben asked, looking over the small, informative brochure as the elevator ascended to the top floor.

"Yes, it is the bed _I_ wanted." Kate snatched the paper from his hand.

"I wish I would have known this before we went shopping."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's just that I could have saved you a few hundred dollars." The doors of the elevator opened and Kate started into the hallway.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the same bed I have." He offered a playful smile. "We could have shared."

"Do you ever stop?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Kate stopped at her apartment door and started digging through her purse for her keys.

"Aren't you coming over?"

"What?"

"Well, you said you wanted to pick a mattress and go home. _Home_ is twelve feet that-a-way." He snapped and pointed further into the hallway.

"_Your_ home," Kate laughed. "_My_ home is right here."

"Hmm." Ben raised his eyebrows hopefully. "Are you going to come over later and spend the night?"

"No. I told you I'm not bothering you anymore."

"And I told you that you are no bother." Kate sighed lightly and turned to face him squarely.

"Ben, thank you for giving me a place to sleep. Thank you for taking me shopping. Thank you for the offer." She smiled. "But, I am staying here tonight. I'm not paying for this place to sit empty, you know."

"Ooh, I just had a thought! Why don't you just move in with me?" Kate tipped her head to the side as she regarded her neighbor.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She unlocked the door.

"Come on, Katie," Ben teased knowingly. "Think about it. Half the rent, plenty of room. Furnished, unlike your fine establishment here."

"Bye, Ben," she smiled, pushing into the apartment.

**bate**

Kate stood in front of the refrigerator, one hand on her hip, the other on the open door. She eyed the spaciousness of the appliance, greatened by the carton of cream that stood solely but proudly on the top shelf. With a sigh, she closed the door and headed into the living room, dropping heavily into the pile of blankets on the floor. She looked around the empty room as she thought about Ben's offer to share his apartment with her. Kate couldn't decide if his offer was genuine or calculated. Either way, she couldn't possibly accept the proposal. Finally out on her own, she needed to discover and define "Kate".

A series of tinks from the terrace caught Kate's attention. She shifted to her knees, pushing to her feet, and moved to the terrace doors. Cautiously, she opened the left door just a bit and peeked through the gap. Kate frowned and opened the door fully, taking two steps onto the terrace. She bent down, picking up an empty soup can.

"What the hell?" she whispered. Her fingers found a string tied around the bottom of the can and her eyes followed the string to her left. Her gaze wondered over the railing of her terrace and settled on the dimly lit form of her neighbor. He was leaning against the doorframe, holding a similar can.

"Ring, ring," Ben smiled.

"Ben," she sighed. He dropped his hand to his side.

"Haven't you ever played 'Telephone', Katie?"

"Only the kind that involved passing dirty limericks around the classroom," she answered.

"Put the can up to your mouth and say 'hello'." Kate sighed again, but did as told.

"Hello?"

"Now put it to your ear," he whispered loudly. She rolled her eyes as she continued to play along. "I made the most wonderful pasta meal for dinner." Kate dropped the can to her mouth and waited for Ben to place his next to his ear.

"Good for you," she said.

"But it's simply too much for one person to eat. Why don't you come over and have dinner with me?" Kate let her hand fall as she laughed.

"Really? You couldn't just send a text like a normal person?"

"Where's the romance in that?" he smiled.

"Romance? This is supposed to be romantic?"

"Isn't it?" he asked, feigning a disappointed tone. Kate laughed again and shook her head. She let the string slip through her fingers as she lowered the can to the ground.

"I'll be over in a minute."

**bate**

"I only have a few minutes," Robin said into the phone. "What do you have for me?" He listened carefully as he poured two glasses of champagne. "That _is _interesting. How did you find this out?" He nodded slowly. "I see." Robin capped the bottle and returned it to the bucket of ice. "No, no. I'll take care of that." Ending the call, he offered a satisfied sigh. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

"What is?' He turned towards Lauren as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, opening the bottle of champagne," he explained. "Sometimes they can be tricky." She smiled and accepted the glass. "My dear friend, Paul Kaplan, will be in town this week," Robin started as he led Lauren into the living room. "He would like to meet us for dinner on Thursday."

"Dinner?" He smiled and took a seat next to Lauren.

"I'm afraid I've been bragging up you and Reed and Reed. I hope you don't mind."

"No," Lauren laughed. "Not at all."

"I explained to Paul that the whole thing with Selex was a simple misunderstanding. He wants to go to dinner and show there are no hard feelings."

"With Kate, nothing is a 'simple' misunderstanding."

"Yes, your dear Kate is quite the character, isn't she?"

"She tends to have an over-active imagination."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" Robin chuckled softly. "She found me at the hotel a couple of weeks ago. She accused me of being Paul Kaplan."

"Wh-what? She thinks you and Paul are…"

"One in the same," he laughed. "Apparently, this land deal she was looking into was processed incorrectly. Kate seems to believe that it was done purposely and that I, as Paul Kaplan, have perpetrated the perfect crime."

"I…I didn't realize it was so…" She shrugged at the loss of words. "She told me the mediation had been settled and I didn't pay any attention to her after that. Robin, I am _so_ sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, Lauren. Kate is a spirited woman. A little misguided, perhaps, but spirited. I, honestly, was flattered to know she thinks I'm capable of leading a double life." Lauren smiled, struggling to match the sincerity reflected in Robin's smile.

**bate**

"I can't believe it's going to be a week before the bed is delivered," Kate whined lightly.

"It gives you some time to buy some sheet sets," Ben offered.

"Ooh, more shopping," she smiled. "Is your advice on buying linens as good as buying beds?"

"You've slept on my sheets," he shrugged with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I think you, as a male member of the species, know more about thread counts than you should."

"Which is Kate-speak for I should take you shopping, again."

"Maybe," she said, offering her most flirtatious smile.

"You know, it's funny how you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Do that thing where you think I'll bend to your whim because you do a one-eighty and are all of a sudden so sweet and charming."

"I do _not_ do that."

"Sure you do." Ben took a drink of his wine. "Yesterday, in the elevator," he started. "You were so sweet and cute, looking at me with those doe eyes of yours. Just to get me to let you go. _And,_" he continued before she could counter, "right before I threw you on my bed you were acting all frisky and interested." He narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at her. "It was as though you thought you could distract me with your wily ways."

"You should talk, Benedict." She set her glass on the coffee table. "What was that whole thing in my apartment yesterday? Hmm? Being all close and kissy when I refused to hunt for pajamas?"

"_That_ was simply taking advantage of opportunity." He set his glass on the table and moved closer to her. "In case you haven't noticed, I like to kiss you." Kate nodded slowly.

"So it appears we are _both_ using each other to get what we want."

"I suppose it does." Ben crinkled his brow. "Does it bother you that you never win that battle?"

"Hold on," Kate smiled. "You are not the only one who is victorious here. What about the Ferran case? What about Rachel and Chris—uh, _Natalie_? I know you wanted no part of those." Ben nodded thoughtfully. He had gotten involved in all three cases because he could not say no to Kate.

"Right. But, I wasn't talking about work. I was talking about me kissing you and you not being able to get rid of me." Ben brushed his fingers along the line of her jaw, lifting her chin slightly. "Every time I've wanted…well, every time I've _tried_ to kiss you, I've been able to."

"Oh," she breathed.

"Oh," he repeated softly. "How many times have you been able to get rid of me?"

"Oh, uh…Well…um…" Ben leaned towards Kate, gently and briefly closing his mouth over hers.

"'Zero' is the answer you're looking for."

"Oh," she said again. Ben leaned towards Kate, feathering kisses across her cheek.

"Is that all you have to say, Katie?" He slid an arm around her waist and braced his other arm on the cushion behind her. He kissed her softly as he pushed her back, settling his body over hers. "Wait," he said, pulling back to look at her. "Is _this_ the right place for this?"

"You are pitiful," Kate replied, pushing him away.

"Persistent, Katie," he smirked. "Persistent."


	11. Chapter 11

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Eleven**

"And another glorious work week begins," Ben said happily as he entered Kate's apartment.

"You are incredibly too excited for that," she laughed.

"And you are incredibly not excited enough." He set his briefcase on the floor and pulled her coat from the closet. "Come on, Katie," he smiled. "It's Monday."

"Another week for your heart to grow three sizes with greed? Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'green-eyed monster', doesn't it?"

"Do I need to remind you that the money isn't just for me?" He held up her coat. "Does 'Reed and Reed' ring a bell?"

"Yeah, yeah." She turned her back towards him, slipping her arms into the sleeve. "Sometimes I just get the feeling that you have ulterior motives." After settling the coat over her shoulders, Ben turned her around.

"I may, in some cases, have ulterior motives," he admitted as his fingers closed around the coat's belt. "But never about money. _That_ is no joking matter." Ben tugged on the belt, pulling Kate into him.

"So helping me with my coat?"

"Means to an end, Katie," he said as he brushed his lips over hers. His hand slipped around the back of her neck, fingers winding tightly in her hair as he kissed her with a barely restrained passion. Kate was every bit as yielding beneath him as she had been every other time he'd kissed her, but something was different this time. Ben pulled back, releasing her hair to trail a finger under her jaw. He quietly cleared his throat. "We should get going."

"Yeah," Kate breathed, making no effort to remove herself from his embrace. He met her eyes for a brief moment, noting their darkened state before dropping his gaze back to her lips.

"Katie," he warned softly. "If you keep looking at me like that, we're going to be really…_really _late for work."

"Yeah," she whispered. They separated and made their way through the hallway to the elevator.

**bate**

"Ah, so _this_ is where the happy humming is coming from." Leo smiled and sat in the chair in front of Kate's desk. "It's nice to see you…not crabby today. Especially for a Monday morning," he poked.

"Funny. Yes, I am in a good mood today," Kate smiled back.

"Why?"

"I…had a relaxing weekend," she answered.

"Mm-hmm. With Ben?"

"Some of it." Kate slipped a pink paper clip over the top left-hand corner of her papers. "It's not what you're thinking though."

"And, what, exactly, am I thinking?"

"Knock it off," Kate laughed. "Ben was kind enough to offer me his bed." Leo raised an eyebrow. "To _sleep_ in," she clarified. "By myself," she added quickly.

"So you wouldn't have to sleep on the floor in your living room?" Kate nodded. "I see. Friday night?" he asked. "You know, after he hauled your cantankerous self out of this place."

"And Saturday," Kate nodded slowly.

"Mm-hmm. And…" Leo prompted.

"And…last night." She met his eyes. "And for the rest of the week until the bed I bought arrives."

"You bought a bed?"

"I did. I now, officially, own one piece of furniture," she chuckled.

"Does this mean you're taking my advice and letting life happen?"

"By buying a bed?"

"By spending time with Ben, Silly."

"I don't know." Kate propped an elbow on her desk and rested her chin in her palm. "It's been two weeks since I moved in next to him. And, honestly, my life has not turned into the living nightmare I feared."

"You enjoy your time with him," Leo said knowingly.

"I…I guess I do. I don't know. Ugh, he still pushes my buttons, but I don't find it as annoying as I used to. We've been having dinner together and it's actually been nice. Relaxing, you know?" Kate smiled sadly. "I haven't had that kind of time with another human being in a long time."

"Except the time you spend with me, of course."

"Of course," she laughed, joining her hands as her fingers bent to form a heart. "Nothing beats my time with you, Leo. Nothing."

"That's good to know," he smiled. "Your meeting with Mr. Martell and the lot is in fifteen minutes," he said, standing. "Are you ready for it?"

"Yeah. There's not much to this one."

"Nicastro seems to think so."

"No, he doesn't. That's why he gave it to me and asked, well, 'asked' in that special Nicastro way for it not to appear on his docket."

"Gotta love the man," he laughed. "I'll holler when the flock arrives." Kate gathered her papers and the two left the room, Leo heading to his desk, Kate making her way to Lauren's office. She sighed contently as she passed Ben's empty office. Though she wasn't ready to admit it aloud, she was enjoying more than her time with him. Kate enjoyed the way Ben placed his hand on the small of her back when he guided her into the elevator or through a door. She enjoyed the way he so casually played with her hair as they sat on his sofa watching movies. She enjoyed the soft, subtle touches he peppered across her body when he caught her off guard. She enjoyed the way he kissed her.

"Lauren? I have the papers for you to…Oh," Kate breathed as she entered the office. "Look at these pretty flowers. They are _gorgeous_, Lauren! Who are they from?" She set her folder on the corner of the table and bent over the large, extravagant bouquet, searching for a card.

"From Robin," Lauren answered, joining Kate's side. "Who else would send me flowers?" She leaned over, picking up the folder.

"A-are you still seeing him?"

"Kate, I really don't want to discuss this," she said, moving towards her desk.

"Oh," Kate said slowly as she followed. "I get it. These are apology flowers. What did he do? Based on the size of the bouquet, it must have been pretty bad."

"Kate, please!" Lauren turned quickly, forcing Kate to take a step backwards. "Robin didn't _do_ anything. He sent flowers because that's what guys do when they lo-" Lauren stopped short.

"When they what?" she asked. "Oh, when they love someone." Kate asked. "Lauren…Do you? Do you love him?"

"I've had enough of your lectures. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions and I would appreciate it if you would just back off and let me be happy."

"But, I'm not-"

"I'm sorry that things didn't work between you and Justin. And, I'm sorry that I ended up involved in any of it."

"Lauren, look, it's not that I don't want you to be happy-" Kate tried to explain.

"Really?" she started flatly. "This is the same fight we had when your father proposed to me."

"That was completely different," Kate defended, her tone taking on a bit of anger. "Excuse me for not liking the fact that my father was marrying someone only three months older than me! And don't give me that love is blind to age crap."

"You have no right to tell me who I can and can't see, Kate."

"I'm not trying to tell you that." Kate softened her voice. "Lauren, Robin is not a good guy. I don't want to see you get hurt." Lauren laughed. "I found out some things about Robin, some things that are really bad."

"Some _things_? Some _things_ as in Paul Kaplan being Robin's alter ego?"

"Oh," Kate whispered. "You, uh…you know about that?"

"He told me all about that little story of yours."

"It's not a story."

"You're right; it's not a story. It's a conspiracy theory. Kate," Lauren sighed. "This is not television, all right? This is not a Lifetime movie of the week. It's real life. You work at Reed and Reed, not at the San Francisco Police Department. You are a _mediator_, not a _detective_. If I find out that you are investigating _anything_ beyond what's necessary for a mediation, you will no longer be a part of this firm. Do you understand?"

"I found out that Robin-"

"Do you understand?" Lauren repeated, more firmly.

"Kate?" Ben entered the room, gently taking Kate's arm. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" He led her from the office and a few feet into the hallway. "Maybe you shouldn't give Lauren those details quite yet," he said quietly.

"Why not? She deserves to know the truth, Ben."

"Yes, she does. But, Kate…you have no proof. Yeah, your avenues seem to merge in an uncanny way…" He shrugged. "Won't this conversation work better when you can present cold hard facts? Without the risk of being kicked to the curb?" Kate stared at him for a moment and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you're right," she conceded. "She won't listen without something…" She dropped her eyes and stepped through the doorway. "Lauren?" she called softly. "I do understand. And, I'm…I'm sorry." Ben moved aside as Kate left the office, his gaze following her as she quickly made her way through the hallway.

"Thank you for asking her to call off the hounds," Lauren said. She walked around the desk, setting down the folder as she took a seat.

"I didn't ask her to do that." Ben stepped into the room and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Lauren, Kate is, if nothing else, fiercely loyal. You are more than part of Reed and Reed. You're family. You were important to her father and that makes you important to her."

"She has a funny way of showing it," she scoffed.

"At least she _does_ show it." Lauren folder her fingers and rested her hands on the desk.

"And what's made you such an expert on Kate all of a sudden?"

"We've had some time to get to know each other a little better," he shrugged. "Amazing what two people can learn when they talk to each other."

"Talk to each other? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Ben frowned, angered by Lauren's insinuation.

"Whether or not you realize it, whether or not you like it, you _are_ part of the reason Kate cannot find her happy place." He moved to the doorway, stopping as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Open your eyes and understand that even with the issues and the arguments, Kate still cares about you."

**bate**

"Katie?" Ben called softly, poking his head into her office. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she answered from the sofa, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No, you're not." He closed the door and sat beside her.

"Yes, I am." Kate looked at him and then quickly dropped her eyes. "I can't save the whole world, can I?" The defeat in her voice stabbed his heart.

"That's not what I meant," he tried to explain.

"Yes, it is." A few tears slipped from her eyes. "I don't hate her."

"I know."

"I should."

"Maybe."

"But I don't." Ben shifted and took her hand.

"You'll find what you need to find. Leo and I…We'll help you." A soft rap at the door turned their attention.

"Kate, your clients are here," Leo said.

"Oh, uh…" They stood and Kate smoothed the front of her skirt. "How are my eyes?" she asked.

"They're pretty smudgy," Leo answered honestly.

"Okay. I'm going to, uh, fix that. I'll be with the clients in just a minute." She walked to the door, stopped and moved back to Ben's side. "Thank you," Kate whispered. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and left the office.

"Dude, what did you just volunteer me for?" Leo asked.

"You don't want to know," Ben replied.

"Yeah. That's _exactly _what I was afraid of."

**bate**

"So, once your boss has liquidated the company's assets, this is what you'll be receiving." Kate passed the paper to Mr. Martell.

"This isn't anything close to what we should be getting," he said.

"I know."

"It's fifty thousand less. _Each_."

"I know, Mr. Martell. But, that's all there is." Kate ran a hand over her forehead as she looked at the seven expectant faces around the table. "I've been over all of the papers, talked everything over with our accountants…There is a chance each of you may gain a little more over this, depending on the selling price."

"We should have just sued him," Mr. Erickson stated. "We would be walking away with a hell of a lot more."

"No, Mr. Erickson. You wouldn't be." Kate straightened in her chair. "You've all looked at the paper now," she said, pointing towards the form. "Did any of you happen to see how much your boss is getting?" Everyone exchanged glances, shaking their heads at the question. "He gets nothing. Everything that comes out of liquidating the company gets divided among the seven of you."

"What about all of the houses he owns?" Mr. Erickson asked.

"_All_ of the houses?" Kate laughed. "Don't you mean _the_ house? The three-bedroom house he shares with his wife and four kids - that house?" Mr. Erickson shrank in his chair. "I'm all about making sure people get what they deserve. That's my job. But, I will _not_ put children on the street to line your pockets with a few more dollars." Mr. Martell looked around the room.

"Ms. Reed, may we have a moment before giving you our decision?"

"Of course. I'll be back in…ten?" He nodded. Kate left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hey, there's my favorite crazy woman," Ben smiled softly as he met her in the hallway. "How's it going in there?"

"Wonderfully. This is an easy one," she whispered. "I'll have an answer in ten and Judge Nicastro won't have to worry about it crossing his desk."

"You seem a little more…calm," he started carefully.

"I am," she admitted. "So don't rev my engine."

"But, I like revving your engine." Kate looked curiously at him, wondering how he managed to smirk and pout in the same expression. "Take all the fun out of my day."

"Ms. Reed?" She turned to see Mr. Martell standing in the doorway of the conference room. "We're ready." Kate turned back to Ben.

"Start chilling the champagne, Benedict Yancy. I've got this one bagged," she smiled. Kate made her way back into the room, taking her seat at the head of the table.

"When can we expect the payout?" Mr. Martell asked.

"We're looking at three weeks," she answered. He nodded.

"We are all in agreement," he started. "We will sign the papers."

"Great," Kate smiled.

**bate**

"So, about that bottle of champagne that I'm chilling," Ben started as Kate approached.

"What about it?" He took the coffee mug from her hands and filled it.

"What are we going to have with it?"

"With it?" she asked, taking the mug as he handed it back to her.

"Yeah, you know, sustenance. We can't just drink champagne all night long and not eat." He returned the carafe to its place on the warmer and frowned slightly. "Well, I suppose we can, but I don't really want the hang over in the morning."

"Oh, Ben," she sighed gently. "You really need to just kick me out of your apartment."

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a smile. "I like having you there."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Kate started towards their offices.

"I wish you would," he mumbled jokingly.

"What?" she asked, turning to look at him. He stopped just short of his office door.

"Katie, you are not taking advantage of me. I am not taking advantage of you. We are simply two people, one who needs something, one who can give that something." Ben stepped closer and Kate couldn't contain her blush. "So what would you like for dinner?"

"Kate," Robin called as he met them in the hallway. "I'm so glad I ran into you. Paul Kaplan is going to be in town this week. Lauren and I are having dinner with him Thursday night. Why don't you and Ben join us?" Kate glanced at Lauren who immediately looked away.

"Uh…um…Thursday?" Kate looked at Ben.

"Uh, sure," Ben said. "That sounds great."

"Wonderful. Seven o'clock, Musique de Chez-eux. Don't be late." Robin offered another smile then turned to Lauren. "I'll see you tonight," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Well," Lauren started as Robin left the group. "Dinner. Won't that be nice." She smiled tightly and walked away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kate hissed as she hit Ben's arm. His hand tightened around his coffee mug, holding it steady in a failed effort to keep the liquid from spilling.

"Okay, first of all…Ow." He rubbed his arm for show. "Secondly," he started, pulling a handkerchief from his pants pocket to wipe the coffee dripping from his fingers. "I was thinking that this is your chance to get Archer and Kaplan in the same room at the same time." Ben smirked. "You know, ask some questions, do some digging."

"Catch them in a lie," Kate nodded, the mischief sparking in her eyes.

"Smarter than I look," he smiled. "Remember?"


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: ** Thank you for your continued support of this little ditty. This chapter…well, something needs to be done to pass the time between now and Thursday's dinner with Kaplan.

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Twelve**

Ben dropped his pen on the desk and slumped back into his chair. He folded his fingers, resting his hands over his stomach as he twirled his thumbs. Lazily, he let his eyes wander to the right, peering through the glass walls and into Kate's office. He smiled softly as he noticed the frown of concentration creasing her brow. She furiously scribbled on a piece of paper, clearly focused on her work. Ben had yet to fall into that state of mind, unable to pay attention to the new case Lauren wanted him to handle. Kate had thoroughly invaded his thoughts and he had no desire to evict her.

It was her red dress, Ben decided, that had started him on this path of idleness. The bright fabric hugged her body, perfectly fitting around her waist and her hips. Small, black straps of material, set just to the left of center and stacked along the line of her body, drew the eyes to every beautiful curve. The hem sat mid-thigh, teasing with a close to full reveal of her long, toned legs. The neckline teased, as well. Though not low enough to be inappropriate, it allowed a decent view of perfect femininity.

Ben sighed and turned back to his desk. His jaw had nearly hit the floor when he first saw Kate in the dress.

_ "Honey, I'm home!" Ben called as he entered Kate's apartment._

_ "I'll be right out!" she called from the bedroom. He wandered into the kitchen, pulling his phone from his pocket and leaning a hip against the countertop. He checked his e-mails, listening half-heartedly to the record Kate had playing, the song slow but holding a strong beat. After a moment, Kate emerged from the hallway, softly singing along with the record. Ben looked up from his phone as she walked around him. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked._

_ "Uh, no." He let his eyes travel down her body. "Thank you, though." Kate turned to back to him, humming as she lifted the coffee cup to her lips. "Is that a…a new dress?"_

_ "This? No. I've had this one for ages," she laughed. Looking down, she smoothed a hand over the front of the skirt. "It's been in the closet for a while. Could use a good ironing." Ben shook his head slowly._

_ "It looks…really nice."_

_ "Thank you," she smiled. "I just have to find my red shoes and then I am all set to go." Kate set the cup on the counter and moved to the closet. Ben set his briefcase and coat on the floor, and watched as she bent over, head in the closet, in search of the shoes._

_ "You seem very happy this morning," he observed as she continued to sing._

_ "I am." She stood and held up the shoes with a triumphant smile. "I haven't listened to this record in so long. I was so excited when I found it this morning." He nodded. "It's the perfect song to dance to," she started, slipping a shoe over her foot._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Oh, yes." Kate moved to stand in front of Ben. "Groovin' on the dance floor," she said, dancing softly. "Or slow dancing." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He looked down at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Well?" she prompted. He slipped his arms around her waist and pushed her back a step, moving their bodies to the music. "See? Perfect," she smiled._

Kate had nearly killed him in the brief minute they had danced. Her body pressed against and moved with his in all the right ways, and her eyes had taken on the smoldering want they had exhibited the previous morning when he had kissed her. He looked at Kate again, taking his turn to frown as he wondered just what was holding her attention. Her elbow rested on the desk, fingers wound in her hair, as the pen in her hand still moved with uncompromising speed. Ben looked at the papers on his desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Break time," he informed them. He stood and wandered into Kate's office. "Knock, knock, neighbor."

"Hi," Kate responded, offering a large smile. "What brings you over?"

"You were writing so fast…I was worried you were going to start a fire." He sat in the chair in front of her desk and reached for her pad of paper. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, just some things I want to ask Kaplan."

"Like what?" Ben asked as he looked over her notes.

"So many things," she chuckled lightly.

"Katie, I don't think dinner is going to last this long," he said, flipping through the pages.

"Funny. I want to make sure I don't overlook anything, you know? So when he gives me an answer, I don't have to ponder my next question." She snapped her fingers a couple of times. "Quick thinking keeps him on his toes." He set the pad on the desk and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Katie…"

"What?"

"Don't…get yourself too wound up over this. Whatever happens, whatever you get from Kaplan, it's not going to be a quick fix."

"I know," she defended.

"Okay." He held her eyes for a moment before sitting back. "So, what else do you have to do today? Any _real _cases to work on?"

"Uh, at the moment, no."

"Great. Come help me then." Kate studied him for a minute.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll buy lunch," he offered. "From that pizza place you like so much." Kate was silent. Ben rolled his eyes. "And, I'll refill your coffee."

"Every time I need a refill? Or is this a one-time thing?"

"Every time," he answered.

"Yea!" Kate stood and moved around the desk. "You, Benedict Yancy, have yourself a deal." She stood in front of him, grabbing his blue, checkered tie and pulling him to his feet. "Let's go!" She turned towards the door, holding the tie over her shoulder as she led him from the office.

**bate**

Ben wandered through the hallway to the open break room and poured a cup of coffee. With everyone having departed for the evening, Reed and Reed was dark and quiet. Only he and Kate remained, stowed away in his office, preparing for the next day's appearance in court. He had invited Kate to work with him in hopes of having a few selfish hours in her company. He was sure Lauren would appear, assigning Kate to a different case. But Lauren had not come, having spent the day behind the closed doors of her office. He supposed he really wasn't surprised at the distance Lauren was keeping between herself and Kate. The tempers of both women were ripening and he knew neither would want a verbal explosion in front of the law firm's employees. His fistfight with Justin had been enough to roll the snowball of gossip and he did not want Kate to be part of another water-cooler conversation.

Though the time Ben was spending with Kate was delightful, it was also distressing. He had been trying, with a horribly unsuccessful effort, to pay attention to the case. Kate kept him grounded and sent his head reeling all at the same time. She was wonderful at finding the information that would help him the most in court. But, every time she shifted closer, finger directing his attention to something in a file, he wanted to tear the papers from her hands, throw them in the air and tackle her in the most personal of ways. Ben shook the pleasant thoughts from his head and headed back to the warm, dim glow of his office. Kate was where he had left her, settled into the corner of the couch, fingers playing with her necklace as she read.

"You won't be able to sleep tonight with all of the caffeine you've consumed today," he said, handing her the coffee mug.

"I'll just take one of these files home," she said. "It will bore me into a peaceful slumber."

"Katie, you don't have to stay," he started, sitting next to her on the couch. "I'll call you a cab and give you my key. Then you can head out for the night."

"Don't be silly. I can stay. I want to stay." She pointed at him. "You have to be ready for court tomorrow. How are you going to get through all of this by yourself and still have time for a decent night's sleep? You know Nicastro doesn't like cranky and unprepared lawyers." She smiled. "Trust me, I know firsthand."

"I'll be more than ready for tomorrow," he assured her. Ben took the folder from her hands and added it to the pile on the floor. "I know it's kind of late, but are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"I am kind of hungry, but…" She shrugged. "A small salad maybe. What do you want?" Ben shook his head slowly.

"I don't know." He took the cup from her hand, reaching over her to set it on the end table. "A salad sounds good," he said quietly. "Katie…" He laid an arm over the back of the couch behind Kate.

"What?"

"I don't want to be here anymore," he whispered, running his finger along her jaw. "Let's go home." Kate's gaze dropped from his eyes to his mouth.

"O-okay," she breathed.

**bate**

"Have you come up with any ideas for dinner?" Ben asked as he let Kate into his apartment.

"Uh, no. I haven't." She turned to him as he closed the door. He did not turn on the lights, wanting to enjoy the bright moonlight that spilled through the windows. "Whatever you're in the mood for is fine." Ben nodded and slipped his keys into his coat pocket. She caught his eyes for a brief moment before turning away, a warm blush creeping across her face. Ben pulled off his coat, hanging it in the closet as his eyes followed Kate. Holding back a smile, he followed her into the living room.

"Whatever I'm in the mood for, huh?" Kate turned back to him and nodded. "Letting me have control. That's dangerous, Katie." He stopped a step away from her, reaching for the belt of her coat.

"It's just dinner, Ben," she said softly. "I'm sure I can trust you to make a decent culinary decision." Ben carefully untied the belt, noticing a subtle quickening of Kate's breathing.

"And what if what I'm in the mood for has nothing to do with food?" He stepped closer, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hmm?"

"Oh, uh…well, um…" Ben's fingers worked to unbutton her coat. Even in the moonlight, he could see the flushed look that crossed her face. Her eyes were dark, lips slightly parted, and he knew her thoughts mirrored his own. He parted the overlap of her coat and rested his hands on her hips. Her hands moved to his forearms as he brushed his mouth over hers, his lips barely making contact as they teased her.

"Katie," Ben whispered against her mouth, winding his arms around her waist. "We are running out of time to decide on dinner." He kissed her, not allowing her to comment on his statement. His hand slid up her back, causing her body to arch into his. Ben ended the kiss and Kate followed his lips, murmuring his name with a soft whine as he broke the contact. It was the reaction he wanted, the one he needed, laced with permission to continue. He kept his arms around her, sliding his other hand along her back until both hands had hold of the back of her coat collar. Ben held Kate's gaze as he slowly pulled the coat over her shoulders and down her arms. He stopped near her elbows, using the bunched up fabric to press their hips together.

"Ben," Kate whispered.

"I won't hurt you, Katie," he said softly, reading the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I know," she nodded. "I know." She dropped her hands and he released the coat, allowing it to slide from her arms and fall to the floor.

**bate**

"Are you sure dinner Thursday night is a good idea?" Lauren asked as Robin took a seat on the sofa.

"Yes," he replied slowly. "I wouldn't have agreed to it otherwise." He watched Lauren carefully as she started to pace the floor in front of him.

"It's just that Kate…and-and this whole thing with Selex…" She drew her fingers over her forehead.

"Lauren, the Selex situation is water under the bridge. There's no need to be concerned with that anymore."

"It's not the situation…It's Kate." She sighed angrily. "This is just a ploy to get back at me."

"For what?"

"For…" Lauren stopped pacing and faced Robin. "For my indiscretions," she answered quietly.

"We all do things we're not proud of," he shrugged as he stood. "Your…indiscretions…should not matter to Kate."

"Oh, uh…I don't really feel…feel comfortable discussing that part with you," she apologized. Robin nodded and gently took her hands.

"Does it have anything to do with Justin?" Lauren's eyes widened. "We all do things we're not proud of, Lauren," he repeated. "We all have our demons." She closed her eyes and dropped her head. Her affair with Justin was no longer the secret she believed it to be.

"This is not what I want to be talking about. Especially with you."

"Nor I," Robin smiled. "But, know you have nothing to worry about when it comes to me. What has passed is past. Kate, however." He led Lauren to the couch, pulling her down next to him. "I get the feeling that this isn't the first time she has out-stepped her boundaries."

"No, it's not," Lauren replied slowly. "But, until now, I've never had this much of a problem with her."

"Some people learn the hard way, my dear. Maybe Kate is just one of those people."

**bate**

The red dress that fostered the day's fantasies lay crumpled on the bedroom floor, discarded next to Ben's white dress shirt. Kate lay in the middle of his bed, settled anxiously and perfectly next to him. He kissed her tenderly as he ran his fingers from her knee up along the inside of her thigh. His finger followed the line of her panties, hooking the thin strap that sat along her hip. She whined as he slowly lowered the fabric.

"Don't…don't tease me." He tossed the small piece of clothing to the floor and laughed quietly, but wickedly against her neck.

"I'm not teasing." His hand followed the curve of her body, slipping around her arm and pulling the strap of her bra over her shoulder. Kate allowed him to remove the final piece of her clothing before she reached for his belt. "Uh-uh," he said, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. He drew her hands above her head, holding both in one hand as his other hand began a thorough exploration of her body. His clothed knee slipped between hers, gently parting her legs.

"Ben," she begged, a desperate desire seeping through her voice.

"Tell me, Katie," he whispered against her mouth. "Tell me what makes you come undone."


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kate laid next to Ben, their bodies entwined under navy blue, silky sheets. Her head rested on his chest, her right arm across his stomach, as his fingers traced slow, listless circles on the small of her back. The contrast between the warmth of his body and the coolness of the air that swirled around the room suspended her body in its heightened state of sensitivity. It was too perfect, she thought. Every blessed, intimate second of the night, from the first kiss to the present. Ben knew exactly what to say, exactly what to do. With each word, each kiss, each touch, he pushed her closer to her limit. He held her there, dangling dangerously over the edge, before pulling her back with a pleasurable cruelty and denying the release he so skillfully taught her body to expect.

Once that release had entered their union, they had collapsed alongside each other, exhausted and satisfied. Ben had shifted to lay on his side, pressing a soft, lingering kiss on Kate's neck. As he sighed against her skin, she realized the kiss was more than a sensual action. It was veneration and respect. It was love and a promise of more than one night of passion. It was comforting assurance that this step taken would not bring awkwardness, but something much more precious. Kate had turned on her side at that point, resting her forehead against his. _"Katie,"_ he had whispered, sending another spark of need through her body. They smirk that had played so gently across his lips told her he had sensed this new ripple of desire. Before she had opportunity to refute his thoughts, he had rolled her onto her back, kissing her fiercely as he reached for the belt hanging precariously over the edge of the mattress.

Ben had changed their positions, kneeling on the bed and pulling Kate onto his lap. She had tried to protest as he wrapped the belt around her wrists, worried that they would ruin the much-too-expensive accessory. But any thought she had of damaging the fine piece of black leather were silenced as he pressed another searing kiss against her swollen lips, settling her bound arms around his neck and taking control of her body a second time. Control. She had not had control in any facet of her life in almost two years. Yet, ensconced in a situation she _could_ manipulate, she had willingly and unwaveringly given up that power and placed it in Ben's hands.

Kate stretched her body along Ben's form as his strong arms tightened lovingly around her. Breathing in near unison, they relaxed in the wake of nurturing long-standing yearnings. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Too perfect, she thought again as she succumbed to a peaceful slumber.

**bate**

"Ah, Ben," Lauren smiled as she ascended the stairs. She adjusted the strap laying across her shoulder, holding the oversized bag against her hip. "Off to court?"

"I am," he replied.

"And, you, Kate?"

"Oh, I'm going to court with Ben," Kate smiled.

"No, you're not." Lauren crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Give the files to Ben." Kate looked at Ben, then back to Lauren.

"Um, uh…"

"Kate. Give the files to Ben," she repeated. Ben shrugged a soft apology and took the files. He absently waved a good-bye and headed towards the doors.

"Did you have something for me to work on?" Kate asked.

"No," Lauren answered. "This case was assigned to Ben, not to you." She reached into her bag, pulling out a very full manila folder. Brushing past Kate, she handed the folder to Leo then walked away. Leo moved from his desk to Kate's side, looking through the folder as Kate watched Lauren disappear into her office.

"Methinks you've been grounded," he said, eyes busy reading.

"Wh-what did I do?"

"Oh, you only accused the owner of the world, who also happens to be Lauren's lover, of having a secret identity that fancies screwing over anyone and everyone who stands in his path." Kate shot Leo a look. "Not that you're wrong," he amended. Shaking his head, he pointed at the papers in the folders. "In the meantime, Ben has inherited four more cases."

"Four?"

"Not counting the one he's busting out this morning." Kate took a deep breath and shook her head. "He can't handle five cases at the same time. Let me see them." Leo closed the folder, tucking it under his arm. He found Kate's hand, his fingers winding in hers as he touched the back of her hand to his chest.

"Kate, you know I love you. And you know I'd do anything for you." His serious brown eyes met her defeated ones. "But, it's only quarter to nine and I think you've pissed off Lauren enough for the day."

"Well," she sighed. "I guess I'll be in my office then."

"I'll let you know if the evil step-mother sends work." Kate stopped in the doorway of her office and looked over her shoulder.

"Do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"Don't refer to the owner of the world as Lauren's 'lover'."

**bate**

"The settlement we are asking for includes legal fees," Ben explained. "As mediation of the situation was offered, but turned down." Judge Nicastro nodded as he read over the paper.

"Mr. Lewis, is your client certain mediation is out of the question?" he asked, looking over the top of his glasses at the older lawyer.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Not the smartest of decisions," Nicastro mumbled. "Very well. I have read your papers and heard your arguments. We will proceed to trial. I will see all of you next week…" He flipped the page of his calendar. "Tuesday at nine. Let's not be late next time, Mr. Lewis."

"Yes, Your Honor. Thank you."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Ben offered the lawyer a smug smile before turning to his client. "Don't worry, John. We've got this one." He shook John's hand and started to pack up his papers.

"Mr. Grogan?" Nicastro called. "May I have a moment in chambers?" Ben nodded, closing his briefcase and following the judge. "Would you mind closing the door?" he asked as he sat behind his desk. "Have a seat, Mr. Grogan. And, relax," he smiled. "You have not been asked here for professional reasons."

"All right. Uh, what can I do for you then, Your Honor?" Nicastro folded his fingers and leaned his arms on the desk.

"How well do you know Kate?"

"Reed?"

"Is there any other?" Nicastro smiled.

"No, Your Honor," Ben answered. "Well enough, I suppose."

"How well do you think _I_ know Kate?"

"I'd venture to say better than myself."

"I've known Kate since she was, oh, nine or ten; watched her grow up. Though I've always given her a hard time, I do have a lot of love and admiration for the young woman." He smiled. "She's like a daughter to me. Don't tell her I said that," he stated, pointing a stern finger at Ben.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"That being said…" Nicastro leaned back in his chair, robed arms crossed in front of his chest. "I heard something last week that has me rather concerned. Did you get into a fight with DA Patrick?" Ben shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"It was a…minor scuff, Your Honor." Nicastro nodded.

"And, what I'm hearing about the affair…" He shrugged. "Is it true?"

"It's not my place to say."

"Well, I appreciate that you don't care to foster the gossip. And, I really _don't_ need the details." He met Ben's eyes. "Just tell me that Kate is all right." Ben took a breath, carefully choosing his words.

"Kate…is as well as can be expected," he said slowly. "She doesn't talk about it, at least, not with me. And, I won't push the matter."

"Understood. You spend more time with her than I do. Please let me know if things…head down the wrong road."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"All right. Get out of here," he dismissed, waving a hand. "I'll see you next week." Ben grabbed his briefcase and left the room.

**bate**

"I'm happy to see you're not in a time out, nose to the corner," Ben joked as he poked his head into Kate's office.

"Shh," she hissed. She moved around her desk, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room. "Don't give Lauren any ideas," she said as she closed the door. Ben watched as she returned to the piles of papers and legal pads on the desk. "How was court?" she asked, digging through a pile.

"Wonderful, as always," he answered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just…" She grabbed a yellow legal pad and flipped through the first few pages. "Damn it," she huffed, dropping the pad to the floor where five others lay.

"Katie?" Ben moved to her side, gently taking her wrists to get her attention. "You just…what?"

"I can't find my list."

"What list?"

"_The_ list. The one with my questions for Kaplan," she answered. "I can't find it."

"You can always make another one," he said, carefully searching her face. Her shoulders dropped and tears began to fill her eyes. "Oh," he breathed. He raised his eyebrows. "But, how would she have…"

"I don't know. She could have come back at any point last night. Or early this morning." Kate sighed. "Ben, if she has that list…"

"I know." He released her wrists and guided her to the sofa. "So, if Lauren found your list… I would think she'd show her cards right away."

"I think she is," Kate sighed. "She wouldn't let me go to court with you this morning because the case was assigned to you not to me."

"So what? I asked you to help me."

"Then dumped four cases on _your_ desk after you left," she continued.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Leo sent me a text." He frowned as he caught her train of thought. "She didn't have anything for you, did she?"

"She's pushing me out, Ben. She's going to tell me that Reed and Reed no longer needs a mediator."

"It's not too late to reclaim the title of 'lawyer', Katie."

"I don't think that will help. I'm going to be fired; fired from my father's company." She sank back into the cushions. "Again." Kate rolled her head to the side. "Then what am I going to do? That's not exactly going to look good on a resume and I'm sure I won't get a good reference from Lauren." Ben leaned back against the sofa, mirroring Kate's position.

"I'll give you a good reference," he smiled.

"Probably not the best idea to get a reference from the man who called me a 'fickle bitch'." Kate groaned and tightly closed her eyes. "Ugh, no job. I'll have to give up my apartment. Where the hell will I live?"

"You can always stay with me," he offered, dropping a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm already staying with you," she smiled lightly.

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about, do you?" She smiled again and sat up straight. "I'll look at those cases," he said, following her movements. "Maybe we can steer one or two of them towards a mediation." Kate laughed softly.

"Are you volunteering a potentially lucrative case to be settled out of court?"

"Maybe," he shrugged with a smile.

"You should get back to work before Lauren accuses you of working with the enemy." She stood and moved to the desk.

"Sleeping," he said. "I'm sleeping with the enemy." Ben stood behind her, gently settling his hands on her hips.

"Slept," Kate corrected. "Slept. One time." She shook her head. "Okay, two times. But, one night."

"Actually," he whispered near her ear. "Three times." Ben smiled. "Did you forget about this morning?"

**bate**

"Yeah," Davidson spoke into the phone. "I'm headed in right now. No, no, don't worry. He'll take the bait." He pocketed the phone and opened the glass door of the small coffee shop. He quickly found the object of his search, seated in a booth near the far corner. "Well, well, DA Patrick," he started, sliding into the booth. "How is the new job?" Justin looked up from his notebook and lowered his cup of coffee.

"What do you want, Davidson?"

"I'm here to meet some friends for lunch. Saw you and thought I would come and say 'hello'."

"You have friends?"

"Rumor has it your little woman is shacking up with that jackass, Grogan."

"Yeah?" Justin returned to his notes, unwilling to be riled.

"Yeah. I guess she moved into the apartment next to his." He laughed. "Though she's been spending all of her free time at Grogan's place." Justin shook his head and looked skeptically at his former boss.

"And how, exactly, do you know this?"

"Just because I don't work in the building, doesn't mean I don't hear the things people say," he explained with a shrug.

"Yeah. And we all know that every word spoken is truth," Justin scoffed. Davidson laughed and folded his hands on the table.

"Rumor also has it that you got into a little fight with the newcomer."

"It wasn't a fight," Justin lied. "It was a…misunderstanding."

"That left both of you bloody." He tisked. "See? Rumors aren't always fabricated." Davidson stood. "And all because you can't share," he laughed as he walked away. Justin stared after him, a short memory playing through his mind.

_"How did you find this place anyway?" Kate asked as she looked through the window out onto the terrace._

_ "Leo said Grogan had a guy," Justin shrugged._

"Grogan," Justin muttered under his breath. He tapped his fingers on the table, then, with a sigh, pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Krista? Hey, it's Justin. I need you to pull up an address for me."


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n:** I borrowed some thoughts from the Reed and Reed Interactive Office on USA Network's website. It does not matter how many times I poke through that site, those things still crack me up!

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Kate, I'm not your answering service," Leo stated leaning his hands on the chair in front of Kate's desk.

"Uh, yeah, Leo. You are."

"Oh, right," he smiled. "I am your answering service, _however_, there are only so many lies I can tell before my nose hits the wall on the other side of Reed and Reed." Kate groaned.

"Leo, I'm sorry."

"Justin has called four times now, my dear. You should to talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Eventually, the two of you are going to have to sit down and hammer this out. You know that, right? Have more than a fleeting conversation?" He sighed. "I'm not saying that you have to feel one way or another about it, but this weirdness is going to make your jobs not fun."

"What am I supposed to say to him, Leo? I have already forgiven him. He was sincere in his apology and I accepted it. But, that still doesn't change what happened. It doesn't change the fact that we were…" She dropped her head.

"Say it, Kate."

"No," she mumbled against the desk.

"Say it."

"We were not right for each other," she said softly. She lifted her head, meeting Leo's eyes. "I don't like admitting that I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong. Look," he started, dropping into the chair. "Relationships are funny things. For the most part, there is no right or wrong, no black and white."

"There's no right or wrong when it comes to cheating on your spouse?"

"I said _for the most part_." He shrugged. "It didn't work, Kate. Sometimes that's just the way it happens. I'm sorry that I don't have a better answer for you."

"Yeah. So, now what?"

"Now, you move on, focus on something that feels good."

"You mean Ben."

"Did I say Ben?"

"No, but that's what you meant, isn't it?" Leo smiled. Kate busied her hands with her pen, head down, staring at her fingers.

"You're more than a temporary roommate, Kate," he said, curious about the blush that crept across her cheeks. "You're different. And you know that." He stood. "Maybe you should see where it leads you."

**bate**

"Good evening, Ben."

"Lauren," he smiled softly. He sat back in his chair, fingers playing with the ends of his pen. "What brings you by?"

"I've been so busy today and haven't had a chance to catch up with you." She sat in the chair in front of his desk. "How did things go this morning with Nicastro?"

"We're headed to trial Tuesday." She nodded.

"Do you think you'll win?" Ben narrowed his eyes playfully.

"I wouldn't dare present a case I couldn't win." Lauren smiled. He sat up in his chair, leaning his elbows on the desk. "About these other ones," he started, tapping a stack of files to his left. "Is there a priority or a…timeline for these?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I have one trial. If these four follow suit…" He shrugged.

"You'll be living at the courthouse?" she finished.

"I'll be pitching a tent in the hallway by Nicastro's chambers and using the sink in the men's restroom as my bathtub." Lauren smiled.

"Wow. Okay, enough with the mental pictures," she laughed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, this one," he said, pulling the top folder from the stack. "This one could be sent to mediation." Lauren's smile dropped.

"You mean…to Kate."

"Well, Kate _is_ the friendly neighborhood mediator. I've already spoken to-"

"Kate is not going to handle these cases, Ben. They are yours." She stood and smoothed a hand over the front of her skirt. "Kate has…other things on her plate." Ben sighed and stood.

"No, Lauren, she doesn't. Come on," he prodded gently. "What's going on with the two of you?"

"There is nothing going on," she defended. "And what cases Kate may or may not be negotiating are really none of your business." She moved to the double door.

"I get that you're managing partner, Lauren, but, the key word in that phrase is 'partner'. Kate's cases are _absolutely_ my business. Or, did you forget that after you cashed the check I wrote?" She turned slowly towards Ben.

"No, Ben. The key word in that phrase is 'managing'." She dropped her eyes. "I have business out of the office tomorrow. I'll see you…and Kate tomorrow night at dinner." Ben sat down and tapped his pen on the desk.

"Hey," Kate greeted quietly as she entered. "I saw Lauren. Did you ask her about that case?"

"I did," he nodded.

"And?" Ben pulled a black marker from the bottom drawer of his desk and ripped a blank page from his legal pad. He scribbled a few words on the paper and handed it to Kate. "'Will work for food'," she read. "Thanks. I'm sure this will come in handy." She sank into the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk her into it, Katie. She can't freeze you out forever."

"Yeah, she can."

**bate**

"Something's bothering me," Ben said as he dropped into a chair by Leo's desk.

"Please, lay down on my nice leather sofa," Leo started. "We'll talk about your dreams and your relationship with your father and figure out what's going on inside that crazy head of yours."

"Really? I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry. What's up?"

"I talked to Nicastro this morning."

"Yep, you met the honorable judge in court."

"No, after that. He pulled me into chambers. To talk about Kate."

"What about Kate?"

"He wanted to know how she was doing." Ben tapped a finger on the edge of Leo's desk. "He asked about my little fight with Justin." He looked at Leo. "He asked if the rumors he was hearing about Justin's affair were true."

"He knows about Lauren?"

"Yeah." Ben pursed his lips. "I can't wrap my head around this. I understand the whole rumor mill deal, but, something just seems wrong."

"How so?"

"Kate and Justin, well, and Lauren, were the only ones that knew about the affair."

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "Then Kate told me and you used your awesome powers of deduction to figure it out. So how do we get from the five of us knowing to Nicastro hearing?"

"I guess someone could have overheard…" He frowned. "But Justin and I were behind closed doors. It's not like we were yelling at each other. At least, not at that point. And I was _right_ _outside_ of Lauren's office when _I_ heard. They weren't talking loudly." Leo folded his hands.

"You know, Kate told me that shortly after Justin announced his candidacy for DA, Davidson approached Lauren and said the affair was going to hit the press." Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But, Lauren stopped it from happening."

"How?"

"Don't know."

"How did Davidson find out?"

"Don't know that, either. Maybe Davidson bugged Justin's office." Leo shrugged. "Figured he'd get some good dirt before the campaigns started."

"Maybe." Ben shook his head. "It certainly isn't beneath him to play low ball and illegal."

"No."

"Do you think he knew it was Lauren?"

"No," Leo said slowly. "Davidson wanted Lauren as council for the campaign. I don't think he would have asked if he was blackmailing her. You know, biting the hand and all."

"Yeah."

"Rumors fly, Ben. Things are said and all it takes is a few audible words to set the kite a-sail."

"Yeah." Ben dropped his head and groaned. "Holy crap, I'm starting to sound Kate-like, all conspiracy-ish." Leo laughed.

"Ah, the cynical, young lawyer has been infected by the drama queen of mediation."

**bate**

"Are you going to sleep here on the couch tonight?" Kate asked quietly as she sat next to Ben. "I just mean that, uh, I guess that there's no reason for us to, uh…"

"Katie," he teased. "Are you inviting me to sleep with you?" He rested his arm along the back of the couch, fingers winding gently around a tendril of her hair.

"Well, that's not…not what I, uh…" Ben moved closer and slid his hand to the back of her neck.

"Are you suggesting we share the bed?" She nodded.

"You know, after last night…"

"And this morning," he reminded her again.

"And this morning," she smiled lightly. "I think we have effectively negated those boundaries."

"Hmm." Ben brushed his lips against Kate's mouth. "I really, _really _enjoy negating boundaries with you."

**bate**

Ben sat quietly in Lauren's chair, lightly drumming his fingers on the armrests. He stared at her desk, neat and organized to a point that was almost sickening. Somewhere in the very structured arrangement, lay three critical pieces of yellow paper. He opened the middle drawer on the left side of the desk and took a long moment to memorize the placement of the items inside. If he was going to snoop while Lauren was out of the office, he needed everything precisely returned to their places.

"Please, _please_ tell me that you're wearing pants this time, too." Ben smirked and started his search.

"This is a law firm, Leo, not a free for all. If you want to see the goods, you've got to buy tickets for the show." Leo rolled his eyes and set a few papers on the corner of the desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking a seat.

"Looking for something Kate lost." Ben pulled a tube of mascara from the drawer. He opened it and eyed the brush with a confused look. "This looks painful."

"You know, going through a woman's desk is a lot like going through her purse. You're not supposed to do it." He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped. "What did Kate lose and why did she lose it in Lauren's office?" Ben capped the mascara and returned it to the drawer.

"Remember that thing I volunteered you for?"

"Archer?"

"Yeah. Kate had a list of questions to ask Kaplan and Archer at our dinner tonight. She can't find it and she thinks Lauren may have gotten a hold of it."

"Oh. That's…not good."

"No." He removed a few more make-up items, setting them on the desk, and a small patch of cardboard. Leaning back in the chair, he slowly turned the cardboard in his fingers, eyes following a strand of red thread wrapped around the center. "Buttons, a safety pin and a needle. Not the needle in the hay stack I was looking for," he mumbled. "I don't get women."

"It is natural instinct for women to be prepared for any situation, including ripped seams and missing buttons," Leo explained with a smile. "That's why we love them."

"_That's_ the reason?" Ben smirked.

"Well, it's one of them." He cleared his throat. "Ben."

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you already." He returned the makeshift sewing kit and the make-up to the drawer. "I'm looking for Kate's thing."

"You and Kate have certainly been getting along better in the last month or so, haven't you?"

"Well, we work together, Leo. It would be silly of us to spend the entire time fighting."

"And, getting along, to you, means doing something that could get your ass in serious trouble?"

"No. Getting along, to me, means not arguing all of the time."

"Prying through Lauren's desk, tracking the rumor about the affair… This _marathon_ that you're running…" he started as Ben began sifting through the papers on the desk.

"Look at this." He pointed to Lauren's calendar. "She literally has every minute of her day planned out. Seven o'clock," he read. "Shower, brush teeth, lotion. Three-fifty – drink kale juice and take vitamins."

"Ben, have you crossed the finish line?" Ben lifted his eyes to Leo's.

"That's kind of…trite, isn't it?"

"Do you want me to use other words?"

"No," he answered slowly. "I don't really want you asking at all." He narrowed his eyes. "Why _are_ you asking, anyway?"

"Just looking out for my girl, that's all." Leo stood. "And I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"I won't hurt your girl," Ben called as Leo neared the doorway. He turned and nodded his head.

"I know you won't." Ben watched Leo leave then returned his focus to Lauren's desk, remembering what Lauren had said to Kate. _"You work at Reed and Reed, not at the San Francisco Police Department. You are a mediator, not a detective. If I find out that you are investigating anything beyond what's necessary for a mediation, you will no longer be a part of this firm."_

"It has to be here," he said to himself. "That _has_ to be the reason Lauren's benched Kate." He spent another twenty minutes sifting through papers and folders. "It's not here," he sighed. "If she has it…she wouldn't leave it behind."

**bate**

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Reed," William said to the window. He cleared his throat and tried again. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Reed."

"Your accent leaves a little something to be desired, William." He turned and smiled, reaching to shake Robin's hand.

"And even though yours is real, mine is still better," he joked through is normal southern drawl. "It's been a while since I've had to play Paul Kaplan. Will this be the normal routine?"

"Mostly," Robin answered. "There will be so much tension at that table; I doubt anyone will be able to focus on us anyway."

"Did you already have all of the fun?" William laughed.

"You can cause some trouble during dinner, I promise." He handed William a small mailing envelope. "Everything you'll need is in here."

"I see dinner is on me tonight," he said, flipping through the green bills. He pulled three folded, yellow pieces of paper from the envelope. "What's this?"

"Kate Reed's wish list. Mostly standard questions; nothing we haven't played before."

"Interesting," William nodded as he read. "I don't believe anyone's inquiry about Kaplan has ever been so thoroughly planned out. How did you get your hands on this?"

"I have friends in the building," Robin shrugged.

"Your lady friend?"

"No."

"Nice," William smiled. "So, tell me about more about this…Kate Reed."

**bate**

"Oh, I am so excited!" Kate squealed as she entered Ben's office. "I cannot wait for dinner."

"A little hopped up on the adrenaline, are you?" he joked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" She set her hands on the edge of the desk, leaning seductively over. "We could take down the biggest man in the world, Benedict." He watched her carefully, taking in every sultry tone of voice.

"Hey, I meant what I said before about this whole 'taking down the man' thing." He stood and moved in front of her. "Don't get too excited." She smiled.

"I'm trying, I am. I just…I can't help it." Ben turned her around, and guided her to the sofa.

"All right, so tell me what you're going to ask so I'm not blindsided by the Kate Reed Foot in the Mouth," he instructed, sitting and pulling her onto his lap, thankful she was wearing dress pants so she could straddle his legs.

"Well, I want to know how Archer managed to sell three percent of his assets to himself," Kate started as Ben unbuttoned her dress coat.

"But you probably don't want to start with that," he said, slipping the garment off her shoulders.

"Yeah. Right. I want to know where they met. You know, are they old college buddies? Or have they been best friends since they were five?" He sat straight as Kate talked, winding his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, because you can't fake those kinds of details."

"Don't make fun of me," she smiled. "And…" Kate's eyes fluttered as Ben softly kissed her neck.

"And what, Katie?" he whispered against her skin.

"Uh, and…" Ben ran his hand up the front of Kate's neck, gently taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turning her head.

"And," he prompted again, kissing along the line of her jaw. His other hand brushed her hair over her shoulder as he nipped at her ear.

"And it's really hard to think while you're doing that, Benedict," she breathed. He smiled against her neck.

"Aw, am I breaking your concentration, Katrinka?"

"We're in your office," she protested weakly as his lips continued to move along her skin.

"It's an hour after quitting time, Katie. No one's here anymore." He pulled her mouth to his, teasing her lips. "You wanted to change before dinner. I can help you with that part."

"A-hem." Ben and Kate froze, pulling apart slowly before turning their attention to the door. "Leo is still here," Leo said. "He was going to say 'good-night' but now? Now he's just going to leave."


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: **I have told y'all lately that I love y'all? I am having so much fun writing this little story and I am **so** grateful to be sharing it with all of you!

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**bate**

Lauren sat quietly at the round dinner table, fingers clenched around the grey cloth napkin spread across her lap. Dinner had been surprisingly pleasant, and only during dessert had started to take a slow and ugly turn. Carefully watching the faces of the four with whom she shared the table, she waited for Kate to cross the line. Kaplan and Kate controlled the majority of the conversation; Kate's cute and flirty laugh easily holding Kaplan's attention. Ben and Robin exchanged distrusting looks; Ben offering a smug smile when he believed Kate had Kaplan in a corner, Robin offering when he believed the same of Kaplan. Lauren found their dance of puffing feathers curious and decided to split her attention between the pairs.

"Oh, we've known each other for a very long time," Robin answered. "We grew up two houses from each other."

"Wow, two houses," Kate nodded, raising her eyebrows. "This is such a cute a story, you know? Best friends as little boys and now, here you are, both hot-shot execs." She smiled sweetly.

"Yes," Kaplan said, returning her smile. "It's not often that one finds such success."

"Let alone two peas from the same pod?" she finished.

"Exactly." He turned to Robin. "Though I suppose that has come with a price, hasn't it, old friend?"

"A…price?" Kate inquired.

"Paul and I may be partners-"

"In crime?"

"In _business_, but we are not the best friends we once were."

"What made you want to join the business world?" she asked.

"I think we both knew from a very early age that we wanted to be business mongrels," Kaplan joked.

"Interesting that you should use the word 'mongrels'," Kate laughed lightly, tucking her fist under her chin and scrunching her shoulders.

"Uh, I am going to powder my nose." Lauren stood. "Kate? Would you like to come with me?"

"My nose is fine," she responded, smiling at Kaplan. Lauren cleared her throat.

"Kate. Come with me." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mother." She excused herself and followed Lauren to the ladies' room.

"Kate," Lauren started as they reached the door. "Can you please play nice tonight?"

"I am," she argued. "I haven't done anything wrong." Lauren placed her hands on Kate's shoulders, turning Kate's back to the table.

"Please just don't go where you were headed with that questioning."

"Geez, fine." Kate shook off Lauren's hands and entered the restroom. Lauren looked across the restaurant to their table; eyes narrowing as Ben leaned forward, taking a piece of paper from Kaplan.

"Damn it," she whispered.

**bate**

"So, Mr. Grogan," Kaplan started. "If Lauren should ever decide to let you go, I could use a good cut-throat lawyer."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't plan on leaving Reed and Reed."

"Ever?"

"Not if I can help it." Kaplan nodded.

"Well, the offer stands as long as needed," he smiled. "Can I show you something?"

"Of course," Ben answered. Kaplan reached into the inside pocket of his suit coat, producing a folded white piece of paper. Ben reached across the table, taking the paper. "What is this?" he asked, cautiously eying the two executives.

"Open it." He did as told, frowning as his eyes skimmed the photocopied words. "Here's the deal," Kaplan said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. Ben looked to Robin, who offered a small but haughty smile. "I know there's another flash drive. And I want it."

"What flash drive?"

"Don't play coy, Mr. Grogan," Robin said. Kaplan plucked the paper from Ben's hand. "You will deliver the flash drive. If you do not, Lauren gets the original copy of that paper."

"So what?"

"So, your precious little _Katie_ gets fired for…" Robin looked at Kaplan. "How did Lauren put it?"

"Oh, for 'investigating anything beyond what's necessary for a mediation'."

"There was only one flash drive," Ben replied calmly. "Kate gave it to Davidson."

"Kate might be naïve, but she's not unwise," Robin said. "You have until noon tomorrow to produce the drive. The Royal Archer, room 723. I'll be waiting." Ben watched Kaplan stuff the paper back into his pocket. Robin stood and pulled out Lauren's chair. "Ladies," he greeted as she and Kate returned to the table.

**bate**

Ben tightened his arm around Kate's sleeping form. He was tired, wanting nothing more than to close his eyes and stay curled around her warmth. But his mind wouldn't settle. His eyes refused to see past the words on Kaplan's paper. His ears refused to ignore the demand and his heart refused to forget the threat made against the woman he…

Loved, he thought. Was he ready to call it love? Kate was different. She, in a simple state of friendly flirting, meant more to him than any other woman he had dated. She meant more to him than his ex-fiancé had at the height of that relationship. Yet all too aware of Kate's tendency to run in the opposite direction when confronted with anything that put her personal feelings on the spot, Ben knew he could not be the one to say the words.

If those were the right words.

"Ugh," Kate muttered as she stretched. "We don't have to get up yet, do we?"

"No," Ben laughed softly. "It's four-thirty, Katie. Go back to sleep." He reached across his body, brushing her hair from her face.

"If it's four-thirty, why are _you_ awake?"

"I was distracted by your beauty."

"Yeah, okay," Kate laughed. She shifted, moving to lay her hands across his chest. "Close your eyes, Benedict," she said, resting her chin on top of her hands.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" he smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she quipped, rolling onto her back.

"I would like to know," he said, following her. "You're not going to tell me?"

"Stop that. It tickles!" Kate giggled, turning her back to Ben as she struggled to worm her way through the blankets and away from him.

"It doesn't tickle." He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, pulling her flush with his body.

"Yes, it does!" She swatted at him as he slid his hand along the front of her hip to the inside of her thigh. He smiled when he heard a soft whimper leave her lips.

"Hmm…I know _that_ doesn't tickle," he whispered in her ear.

**bate**

"Ben, I need to talk to you. Now."

"Okay." Lauren stepped closer to the desk, absently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I need to, uh…_we_ need to go…someplace else."

"What's going on?"

"Can we walk? Please?"

"Yeah." He tossed his pen on his desk and followed her out of the office to the elevators. "Are you going to give me any-" Lauren shot him a stern look. "That's a 'no'." He continued to follow her through the building, realizing their destination as they neared Nicastro's chambers. Lauren knocked softly on the door, opening it when she heard Nicastro's invitation.

"Lauren, Mr. Grogan," he greeted, slipping his black robe over his shoulders. He looked pointedly at Lauren. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It has to be done," she answered.

"Very well." Nicastro picked up his glasses and moved around the desk. "I'm due in court; the room is yours." He stopped in front of Ben. "I have learned over the years never to underestimate the Reed women. Keep an open mind, Son." Lauren closed the door as Nicastro left, and turned to Ben.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to leave this room knowing things I shouldn't know?" he asked.

"You're going to want to sit down." Lauren ran a worried hand over her forehead and took a seat. "Okay. I need you to stop fighting me when it comes to Kate and what cases she's working."

"She's not working any, Lauren."

"I know." She nodded. "What did Kaplan show you last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"No games, Ben. What did he show you?"

"He gave me a photocopy of some papers."

"What was on them? Where did they come from?"

"I don't think you need to know that." He pointed a finger at her. "Why don't _you_ start from the beginning? _I'll_ get comfortable," he said, leaning back into the chair.

"All right. Shortly after I closed the airline deal for Robin, two people claiming to be FBI agents approached me. They said they were investigating Robin and asked me for my help. They gave me a necklace with a mic to wear while I was around him. Something felt…not right. So, I dumped the necklace, purposely dropped it on the sidewalk." She shrugged. "I figured if they were really FBI agents then they would know what I had done and come back to talk to me."

"But they didn't come back."

"No. They could have been anyone. Robin is a powerful man and I'm sure he has his fair share of enemies." She cleared her throat and continued. "Robin…started asking a lot of questions. About you and Kate, the, uh, the night we all ended up at the same restaurant. And, about Justin. I thought, at first, that he was just going through the getting to know me by getting to know the people around me thing, but…"

"But?" Ben prompted.

"I overheard a phone conversation he had with Davidson."

"Former DA Davidson?"

"Yes."

"When was this?"

"Last week, while we were out of town." Ben nodded. "I don't know exactly what was said, but he did mention Justin's name. And, Kate's." Lauren stood and started pacing. "It was like everything hit me all at the same time. I couldn't spell out the connections but I knew they were there. After you and Kate left Friday afternoon, I went through Kate's office. I found a flash drive. It was all the information she collected on her own and from Rachel linking Kaplan, Davidson and Selex to the land deal. And her thoughts about Robin's connection."

"And _you_ called the Feds."

"Yes. Judge Nicastro has…friends. They were here a couple of hours after he called." Ben frowned.

"Where is the flash drive now?"

"I don't know."

"Really?" Ben laughed. "Convenient."

"Ben, I really don't know. I put it back where I found it and when I went to retrieve it and turn it over, it was gone." Her fingers played nervously in her lap.

"So why hasn't anyone come to ask Kate for it?"

"This goes well beyond Selex. If they approach Kate, they risk tipping their hands to Robin."

"Does he have someone from Reed and Reed on his payroll?"

"I think so. My office is bugged." She returned to her chair. "Ben, what did Kaplan show you?"

"Kaplan, if that _is_ his real name, showed me a photo copy of some papers that were taken from Kate's office."

"So there _is_ someone inside. Damn it." Lauren shook her head. "What was on it? Why did he show _you_?" A long moment of silence stretched between the two.

"No," he said. "Don't keep me in suspense, Lauren. Finish this little story."

"Kate, in her digging, took Davidson out of the picture. He's low on the totem pole, but essential because he's DA. Well, was the DA. But, Robin knows he can't win over Justin." She dropped her head. "Davidson has known about the affair for a long time. When he and Robin found out it was me…Davidson is going to use that information to discredit Justin, push for a recall and run for office again."

"Even if that gets out, there's no guarantee Davidson will get the job back."

"Robin has plans to fix the election." She met his eyes. "I don't have all of the details, but…Davidson needs Reed and Reed out of the way, first. Robin thinks he is talking me into firing Kate. Once she is out of the picture, Davidson can take me out with news of the affair. It won't take long for our clientele to disperse and, well, I'm sure you know where I'm headed."

"Lauren," Ben said, shaking his head. "The threat of firing Kate, pulling her from the cases…You're protecting her, aren't you?"

"I can't help her unless I keep her chained to her desk, all right? If she doesn't have any involvement in this then after everything is said and done…if anyone is forced to leave Reed and Reed it will be, not Kate. She has to stop researching Robin and Kaplan, or I _will _have to fire her to keep her safe. Kate's lost so much in the last couple of years; I don't want to take her father's company from her, too." Ben stood, taking his turn to pace, and ran a hand through his hair.

"How much does Nicastro know?" he asked, his back to her.

"Not as much as you do."

"Nicastro asked me about you and Justin, about Kate. You told him."

"I had to. I needed to know that I could count on you to take care of Kate. But, I couldn't ask you myself without raising concerns. Nicastro is a smart man. He's a good…judge of character."

"Nice time for puns, Lauren," he said turning back to her.

"Ben," she said as she stood. "I have taken a lot of risks here. Telling Nicastro about the affair, telling you about _all_ of this. Calling the FBI, agreeing to be a part of this operation."

"Look at you," he smiled tightly. "Playing the heroine. What are you getting out of all of this?"

"Immunity for Kate for any charges Robin and Davidson try to throw at her."

"Charges?"

"Yeah. They have a great case for blackmail." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That is how she managed to get Davidson to drop out of the race, isn't it? Who knows what else they'll come up with."

"And now _I'm_ in on this game."

"I will deny ever having this conversation. And as far as your involvement in Kate's mediation, you did nothing beyond initial and necessary research." Lauren stepped closer and lowered her voice. "There is still so much more that you don't now, Ben. But you...you know where that flash drive is, don't you? The paper Kaplan showed you…will it get Kate into trouble?"

"Only with you." He took a deep breath. "It was a list of things Kate wanted to ask Robin and Kaplan at dinner. She wanted to catch them in a lie." Lauren nodded. "I have until noon to get the flash drive to him."

"Noon? Today?"

"Yep."

"And what happens if you don't?"

"Robin's going to give you Kate's list. He thinks you'll use it to make good on your promise to fire her."

"Okay, okay. That means they're close to releasing information about the affair. I need that flash drive, Ben. It needs to go the FBI." She placed her hands on his arms. "And I need you to keep Kate from going after Robin."

"You're a very needy woman, Lauren."

"I need you to protect her," she pushed on, ignoring his comment.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" he asked.

"Because you love her."

**bate**

"Hello, Beautiful." Ben leaned his back against the door, closing it.

"Hi," Kate replied softly. "You don't look very happy. Is something wrong?"

"No." He kept his position against the door, crossing his arms in front of his chest as Kate rounded the desk and approached.

"Something's…not right, Benedict. What is it?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Ooh, a case?" she asked with a smile.

"Better." She stopped in the middle of the room and tilted her head to the side.

"Better," she repeated skeptically.

"Much better." He raised his eyebrows. "A vacation."

"A vacation."

"A mini-vacation." He smiled. "With me." Kate let out a small laugh.

"You can't take a vacation now. You have five cases to work on."

"I do not meet with any client or hit court until next week. Plenty of time for a weekend get-away."

"Well, we can't both go on vacation at the same time."

"Oh, but we can." He pushed off the door, moving slowly towards Kate. "I have everything taken care of. We can leave right now."

"How is this okay with Lauren?"

"I worked some magic," he shrugged. Though intrigued by the predatory look in Ben's eyes, Kate started a slow retreat backwards. "I suggested that, after our fabulous dinner with Donald Trump's evil step-brothers, a little bit of space between you and Lauren might be a good idea. You know," he shrugged. "A little time to cool off."

"Okay, let's just say you _are_ telling me the truth, that we have permission to go, where are we going?"

"I am going to whisk you away," he started, backing her against the desk, "to my client's pied-a-terre, and rob you of your virtue." He gently placed his hands on her hips. "Over," Ben whispered near her mouth. "And over, and over."

"Oh," she sighed as he kissed her. "A girl can't really argue with that, can she?"

"Kate?" Leo called through the door, knocking loudly. Ben stepped back and gave her a soft smile.

"Uh, come in, Leo."

"Hey, Justin is here. He needs to speak with you."

"Okay, uh, s-send him in."

"Make it quick, Katie," Ben whispered with a smile. "I have to see Lauren before we go." He left the room, brushing past Justin without a word.

"Uh, hi," Kate smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"You haven't been returning my calls," Justin said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I've been really busy. Mediating my little heart out," she laughed.

"Yeah. So, when were you going to tell me that you moved in next to Grogan?"

"W-what?"

"Kate, don't play dumb. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wow, well, Justin, first of all, we're divorced. I don't need to keep you up-to-date on my address."

"You're right," he nodded. "So when I asked if you were running towards someone…"

"I was not running towards Ben."

"Then why are you spending your nights at his place instead of your own?"

**bate**

"Happy birthday," Ben smiled handing Lauren a small, red box topped with a gold bow.

"It's not my birthday," she laughed. "Not until July."

"Better late than never," he shrugged.

"What is it?" she asked, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"It's what makes time travel possible."

"You brought me a flux capacitor?"

"Lauren," he smiled. "I am genuinely impressed. I didn't think that was your type of movie."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she smiled, opening the box.

"Apparently."

"Oh." She quickly closed the box and looked at Ben. "Are you, uh, leaving then?"

"Yes. It's almost noon."

"Yeah. You should get going then. Thank you," she said quietly. "And not just for this." She patted the box. He nodded and left the room.

"Ben?" Leo called, quickly moving along the walkway to meet him. "This is Agent Miller and Agent Shepard," he said, motioning to the two people behind him. "From the FBI."

"The FBI?"

"Are you Mr. Grogan?" Agent Miller asked.

"I am," Ben answered slowly.

"Wonderful. You're under arrest."

"What?" He struggled as the agents pushed Leo aside and seized Ben's arms.

"Ben?" Leo questioned as he heard the metal click of the cuffs closing around Ben's wrists.

"Take a picture, Leo," he called over his shoulder as the agents led him to the main doors. "And get Lauren." Leo hesitated for a brief moment then pulled his phone from his pocket, following as he snapped pictures of the agents. Kate caught the commotion as it passed her office. She pushed past Justin, quickly catching up to the group.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Kate, stay here," Ben instructed.

"What did you do?" she pressed, ignoring his orders and following them to the lobby.

"Nothing." The agents moved Ben into the elevator. He turned and spoke to her between closing doors. "Get Lauren." Kate stared at the metal façade of the doors, willing Lauren's name to leave her mouth in more than a whisper.

"L-lauren?" she called softly. "L-l…" Kate turned towards the glass doors, pushing through them as she screamed. "Lauren!"

**a/n:** Oh-oh…


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: **Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad y'all enjoyed that chapter!

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Yes, I need to speak to Agent Hubbard right away please." Lauren turned towards the door, motioning Leo inside. "This is Lauren McKinnon Reed." Leo held up his phone, showing her one of the pictures he had taken. She covered the receiver of the phone. "Send them to my cell," she said.

"Lauren!" Kate called as she weaved through Reed and Reed, Justin on her heels.

"Conference room," Lauren said.

"Got it." Leo caught Kate outside of Lauren's office, taking her hand and putting his arm around her shoulders. "This way."

"No, no. I need Lauren."

"She's coming."

"Leo, what's going on?" she asked, trying to pull away.

"Kate, I need you to not be Kate for a moment. Stop fighting and let's just go to the conference room." He pulled out a chair and forced her to sit.

"Leo?" Justin started.

"I don't know what's happening," he said. "All I know is that Lauren wants us in here and right now, I think we need to listen."

"What did he do, Kate?" Justin asked, taking a chair to her left.

"I-I don't know."

"Really? You spend all of your time with him, Kate. How do you not know what he's been up to?"

"Justin," Leo pressed. "Now is not the time for this."

"Well, when is the right time for it? Huh?" He stood and moved to the doorway. "I get it." He turned back to Leo. "Grogan has you in his back pocket, too. Doesn't he?"

"Leo doesn't live in _anyone's _back pocket," he defended. "What has tripped your trigger, Dude?"

"Do you know that Kate lives next to Grogan?"

"I…I do."

"Do you know she's been staying at his place every night?"

"Justin," Kate whined. "It's not like that."

"Of course you know," Justin continued, ignoring Kate. "You are, after all, the one that gave me the number for Grogan's guy when we were looking for apartments."

"Ben offered his connections, Justin. That was the only reason."

"I don't believe you, Leo. Sorry."

"Justin, it's nice of you to join this party," Lauren said, folding her coat over her arm and adjusting the purse strap laying over her shoulder. "But unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your office now." She moved to Kate's side, gently taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Leave? I'm not leaving," he stated.

"Leo?" Lauren looked at him and smiled softly. "I'm turning command of the ship over to you for a little while."

"Aye, Ma'am."

"Come on, Kate. Let's grab your coat and purse." She gently rested her arm around Kate's shoulders, guiding her out of the room. Justin watched as they left, scoffing a bitter laugh.

"Like hell I'm letting them go without me."

**bate**

"Hey, watch it!" Ben spat as the agents shoved him into the back of the black car. He winced as his head hit the top of the doorframe. "I'm entirely sure that was on purpose," he said. The agents slid into the front seats, the male agent quickly starting the car and steering it away from the curb. Ben leaned forward and struggled for show against the cuffs detaining his wrists behind his back. "No seat belt?" he inquired.

"Be quiet," the female agent instructed.

"You know, the last time I checked, San Francisco was still a part of the United States and I'm pretty sure even the FBI are required to mirandize the people they arrest." The female agent turned in her seat, resting her arm on the counsel.

"I said 'be quiet'." Ben's gaze dropped from her face to the gun in her hand. She motioned at the door with a tilt of her head. "And don't bother with the tuck and roll. I'm a great shot. You'll be dead before your body stops tumbling."

"Well, then it's a good thing this suit is too _expensive_ for a tuck and roll."

**bate**

"Justin, I appreciate your concern, but you need to leave this room."

"No, Lauren, I'm not leaving until I know what's going on here." He lifted his hands, motioning around the room. "Why are we in Nicastro's chambers, huh? What's with the Cloak and Dagger act?"

"For the last time, neither Kate nor I are going to answer your questions. You need to leave," she repeated.

"No."

"I kicked Judge Nicastro out of his own office, Justin. What makes you think I won't evict you as well?"

"I'd like to see you try. No offense, but I'm a lot bigger than you." He sat in a chair in front of Nicastro's desk. "I'm not going anywhere." Lauren sighed and turned her attention to Kate.

"Lauren, what's happening?" she asked. Lauren set the red box on the desk and removed the lid. "Oh," she whispered. "How did you…find that?"

"That's not important right now. Just take a deep breath. Robin and Davidson are playing dirty."

"Don't forget, Grogan," Justin scoffed. "He's probably tangled in all of this as much as those two." Lauren turned sharply to him.

"He's not." She turned to Kate and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's not."

"How can you be so sure, Lauren? We all just watched him get hauled away by the FBI."

"Please," Lauren cautioned over her shoulder. "Robin and Davidson started this long before you were wrapped up in the Selex deal."

"Selex?" Justin stood, moving closer to the two women. "That's what this is all about? Grogan was working that case with you?"

"Justin, stop it." Lauren turned, stopping his movement with a hand to his chest. "This is not Ben's fault."

"She's right," Kate said quietly, fingers playing over the opening of the red box, tracing its outline. "It's mine."

"No, Kate, it's not your fault, either."

"But this was _my _mediation. This is _my _flash drive. I'm the one that pushed…" She shook her head and lifted her red eyes. Lauren watched the understanding hit. "This is…" She shook her head again. "Ben's… T-those agents weren't…" She took a deep, ragged breath. "You have to give it to Robin, Lauren."

"Kate, you know I can't do that."

"W-what are they going to do to him?" she asked quietly, leaning a hip against to desk to steady herself. "Are they going to hurt him?"

"I…I don't know." Lauren's answer was honest but soft and all Kate could do was nod her head. "The FBI will be here shortly and we will get all of this figured out. All right?" Kate nodded again.

"I, uh, I have to use the, uh, the restroom." She ran a finger under her eyes, wiping away the tears. "I'll be right back." Lauren watched Kate leave, sighing heavily when the door closed behind her.

"Lauren," Justin started, shaking his head.

"Don't," she warned.

"The FBI," he repeated. "How bad _is_ this?"

"Bad."

"Tell me what's going," he begged. "I can help."

"No, Justin, you can't. I cannot protect you if you know the details. And, then I can't protect Ben and Kate."

"Who's protecting you?" he asked. She smiled softly and shrugged.

"I don't need anyone to protect me. I will _not _make any apologies for the actions I have taken. I made the right decision."

"Could this mean your career?" She nodded. "And Reed and Reed?"

"No because Ben and Kate are perfectly capable of running the firm."

"Without you," he added.

"If that's how it happens." Justin hesitatingly nodded his conceit. Lauren moved to the door, following a soft knock, and invited the FBI agents into the room. "Gentleman, this is DA Justin Patrick." She closed the door. "Justin, Agent Jason Hubbard and Agent Curt Tooley." The three men nodded their greetings. "I haven't told him anything. I just can't get rid of him," she apologized.

"That's all right, Mrs. Reed," Agent Tooley started. She grabbed her phone from the desk and pulled up the pictures Leo sent.

"These two are the ones that took Mr. Grogan," she said, handing the phone to Agent Tooley. He laughed and gave the phone to his partner.

"Recognize these guys?" he asked.

"I do," Agent Hubbard answered. "They're the ones that originally approached you? The ones that gave you the necklace?"

"Yes," Lauren replied.

"They are two of Archer's regulars. Always impersonating the FBI," he laughed as he returned the phone. "Okay. All we need now is the flash drive so we can wrap this up."

"Right." She moved to a small end table at the far side of the room where her purse sat.

"Wait, wait," Justin interrupted. "They were impersonating the FBI?" He took a breath, not believing he was about to ask the question. "So how much danger is Grogan in?"

"Don't worry about Mr. Grogan. We'll find him," Agent Hubbard assured. "We already have agents following Miss Reed." Justin frowned and looked at Lauren. She pulled a flash drive from her purse and his eyes immediately went to the red box, seeing it empty.

"I saw the flash drive," he started, "in _that_ box."

"You saw _a _flash drive in that box," she smiled. "Come on, Justin. You were married to the woman. You know her well." He sighed.

"Kate didn't go to the restroom, did she?"

**bate**

Kate slipped into the taxi, her hands shaking as she pulled up Ben's number on her phone.

"Where to, Miss?"

"Uh, just-just a second." She quickly typed the question and sent the text, knowing who would be on the receiving end of her message. The reply was almost immediate. "Uh, the, uh, Royal Archer, please," she said to the driver. "Quickly." The taxi merged into traffic as Kate reached into the pocket of her coat. She pulled out the flash drive, staring at it until tears blurred her vision.

**bate**

Kate entered the suite, taking in the faces around the room. One man stood behind her, closing and locking the door once she was through. Three people, a woman and two men, sat on the sofa. Kate recognized the woman and one of the men as the two that arrested Ben. She recognized the second man, as well, knowing him by a name she never believed to be his own.

"My, my Kaplan," she said with a shake of her head. "Nice cowboy hat."

"Ah, Miss Reed," he greeted, his southern accent surprising Kate as it sang through his words. "Please, call me Paul."

"Paul?" She laughed. "What's your _real_ name?"

"William," Robin scolded from over Kate's shoulder. She spun, startled by his voice. "Miss Reed is our guest. Please don't give her a hard time." He looked down at Kate and smiled. "You warned me about your tenacity," he said. "Though, I would venture to say it is more of a compulsion."

"Cut the crap, Archer. Where is Ben?"

"Where's the flash drive?" he countered.

"Uh-uh." She waved her finger in the air between them. "I asked you first."

"Are we negotiating?" he asked with an amused smile. Kate offered an angry smile and shrugged. "He's close."

"So is the drive. I want to see him."

"Give me the drive."

"No. I want to know that he is all right before I hand this over."

"Oh, come on, Robin," Davidson smiled as he appeared at Robin's side. "Let the love birds see each other." Kate felt sickened by the sweet smile that played across his lips. Robin studied Kate for a moment, and then nodded.

"Very well. Right this way." He led her across the suite to a set of locked double doors. Kate stood patiently as he unlocked the doors, opening them to reveal a large bedroom. She spotted Ben immediately, his back to her, hands in his pockets as he stared out the window near the far corner of the room. Nodding, Kate fished the flash drive from her pocket and handed it to Robin. "Thank you," he said before pushing her through the doors.

"Hey!" she yelled as she hit the floor. "Asshole!" Her shoulders dropped as the doors closed and the lock clicked into place. She pushed herself to her feet and looked towards Ben. He remained at his place in front of the window, arms now crossed in front of his chest, anger clearly present in his features. "Ben?" she said softly as she moved towards him. "Oh." She lifted a hand to her mouth as she noticed the red bruise forming across his cheek. "Are you all right?" He watched her approach, but he remained quiet and still. "Ben, say something," she begged through a whisper. "Anything." He held her eyes for a long moment, watching the tears form, before dropping his gaze to the ground and shaking his head.

"I don't think I have ever been punched because of any woman more than I have been punched because of you," he said quietly. She let a strangled, soft laugh float over her lips, not sure how to take his statement. Ben looked at her again, noticing the uncertainty play across her face. He lifted a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her mouth to his. He kissed her carefully, tenderly, until he felt the fear and nervousness melt from her body. "I'm really very fond of you, Katie, but don't think that means I like to get punched," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay put."

"You did, I know. I'm sorry." She choked back a sob. "This is my fault. If I wouldn't have gone after Robin and Selex… Ben, I'm so sorry."

"Katie," Ben said, suddenly pushing her back a step. "Did you bring the flash drive?"

"Yes," she answered sheepishly.

"Not the one in Lauren's red box?" he whined.

"Yeah," she said slowly, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know about the red-"

"Oh, my dear Kate." She turned to find Robin standing in the doorway, William and the other two men standing behind him. "I find it rather funny that you, being a mediator with such a stunning reputation, do not understand the give and take of negotiation."

"What are you talking about?"

"_I_ take Ben. _You_ give me the flash drive. Of course, all with the understanding that there is actually information on the drive."

"Wait…it's…" She turned to Ben. "It's blank?" she whispered.

"It wasn't when I gave it to Lauren," he whispered back.

"So, _you_ give me a blank drive and _I_…I take Ben. For good this time."

"No. No, no, no," Kate protested as three men entered the room; eyes widening when she realized two of them had their guns drawn. "No, Ben." She turned to him, desperately clinging to fistfuls of his suit coat. "Ben?"

"Katie," he started.

"Ben, no! You can't-you can't take him!" she screamed at the men. She pushed him back, as though the few steps of space gained would protect him. "Ben, please, don't-don't go."

"Katie." He gently took her face in his hands, forcing her attention to his eyes. "Katie, I love you." He leaned forward, quickly taking his last opportunity to kiss her.

"Ben," she begged as the three men separated them. She continued to scream as William held her back, the other two dragging Ben from the room. "No!" she yelled. "No!" He released her and she fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes as he locked her inside of the room. "Ben," she whispered. "Don't go."

**a/n:** Because I know how much you guys love the cliffhangers : )


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: **As lilAzIaNpride24 mentioned, this was not the intended plot. I really just wanted a little fluff between seasons. I was sure we were getting a third…But, what's done is done and I'll stop obsessing over it. Someday : )

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Ben," Kate whispered. "Don't go." She remained unmoving in her slumped position on the floor, staring at the locked white doors in front of her. _"Katie, I love you."_ She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears as she tried to hold on to the words. "Come back," she pleaded softly. "Come back."

**bate**

"Where are your goons taking me?" Ben asked, stumbling as William roughly urged him through the doorway of the hotel room. He looked over his shoulder to make a snide comment, stopping only as he saw William's gun aimed at his back. He again faced forward, following Robin through the hallway.

"Do you really want to know where Charles and William are going to dump your body?" Robin asked with a smile. "Or would you rather be surprised?"

"You've done this before?" Ben guessed. "_Surprised_ other people?"

"There have been a few," he shrugged.

"What are you going to do with Kate?"

"Kate is not your concern anymore," Robin replied over his shoulder. He stopped in front of the elevator bank, pushing the call button.

"Like hell she isn't!" Ben yelled. "What are you going to do with her?" Robin offered a simple smile.

"Why don't I dump her body in the same hole yours will be occupying? Will that ease your concern?" The bell above the elevator emitted a soft ding and the doors slid open.

**bate**

Justin crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning a shoulder into the black van. The skies were grey and the air around him hung heavy with moister. It was, he thought, a fitting set to the situation unfolding. Lauren released a nervous breath as she joined him, leaning her back against the vehicle.

"It seems like this is taking a long time," she said quietly. Justin answered with a nod. He watched her cross her arms, fingers drumming along the sleeve of her navy blue blazer.

"How did you know Kate was going to run off with the flash drive?" he asked.

"It's Kate," she answered, eyes roaming the ground. "She's impulsive and she's a fixer."

"A fixer," he nodded. "Are you sure that's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lauren." She met his gaze. "Is it because she's a fixer or is it because Grogan was involved?"

"I think you should have this conversation with Kate, not me." Justin dropped his eyes and shook his head.

"I guess that means your answer is 'Grogan'." He pushed off the van and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Mrs. Reed?" Agent Hubbard called as he approached. "They're in."

"What about Ben? A-and Kate?" she asked. "Are they all right?"

**bate**

"Hands up!" A crowd of agents exited the elevator, pushing everyone back into the hallway. Ben found himself in the elevator, behind one of the agents before he registered their presence. He watched with a distracted amusement as they pushed Robin and Charles face first into the wall, roughly drawing the men's hands behind their backs and fastening cuffs around their wrists. William retreated through the hallway, managing no more than a few steps before being tackled to the ground. The agent standing in front of Ben holstered his gun and backed into the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked as the agent pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Stay calm, Mr. Grogan."

"Stay calm," he laughed incredulously. "Kate's still in there. I need to get her." The agent turned to Ben.

"Don't worry about Miss Reed. She'll be taken care of."

**bate**

"Everyone's okay," Agent Hubbard assured. He turned and gazed across the parking lot. "They're coming out now." Lauren looked to the doors of the hotel and smiled softly as Ben exited with a paramedic. She moved across the lot to the ambulance, Justin following.

"Ben? Are you all right?" she asked, seeing the bruise across his face.

"I'm fine," he said, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm fine," he repeated, pointedly looking at the medic.

"Where's Kate?" she asked.

"She's still inside," he answered, rubbing his jaw. "They wouldn't let me go back to get her." He dropped his hands. "Lauren, the drive Kate gave Robin…it was blank."

"Yeah."

"The drive I gave you was _not_."

"Yeah," she nodded. Lauren caught movement from the corner of her eye, turning her attention back to the hotel. Two agents escorted Robin through the doors. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on Ben's arm. He followed her gaze and smiled.

"Of course," he answered. Lauren walked away, a touch of upper-hand power setting her shoulders.

"You're pretty clever, you know that?" Ben turned to Justin and raised his eyebrows.

"I like to think so," he said.

"How did you do it, huh? How did you trick Kate into leaving me and moving in next door to you?"

"I didn't trick Kate into anything. She made her own decision." A commotion of voices drew the men's attention to the hotel doors, Davidson taking his turn at an embarrassing exit and a shove into the back of a squad car.

**bate**

"Come to gloat, Lauren?" Robin asked.

"No," she smiled. "That's not really my scene." She looked past Robin as Davidson was lead from the building. "Simple would have been so much better," she said, gently shaking her head.

"I could have given you everything."

"Given me everything?" She shook her head. "No. You were going to take it all away." Her eyes returned to the doors, relieved to see Kate safely in the company of Agent Tooley. "You were going to take away my family." Lauren met Robin's eyes. "I won't allow that."

"This isn't over."

"Oh, I think it is." She smiled as Robin was ushered away. Her smiled dropped as she watched Agent Tooley help Kate into the front seat of his car. She knew the detached look on Kate's face was simply Kate wanting to ignore those around her. Lauren turned to look at the two men standing by the ambulance, their eyes following Kate. When Lauren heard the door close, Justin and Ben turned their attention to each other. "One more fire," she muttered to herself.

**bate**

"Maybe you should just leave her alone," Justin offered.

"You know, Kate could have been seriously hurt in there." Ben stepped closer to him. "Did that ever cross your mind?"

"Of course it did."

"Yeah," Ben scoffed. "Whatever." He took a few steps away from Justin then suddenly turned to face him again. "Maybe you should be more concerned about her well-being and what _she_ wants instead of playing this preposterous game of 'don't steal my ex-wife from me'." Ben shook his head and walked away.

**bate**

"Hey, Leo," Justin started, stopping in front of Leo's desk.

"Justin," he smiled. "I hear you had front row tickets for the show."

"Yeah. I see Lauren and Ben made it back. Where's Kate?"

"She sent me a text about a half hour ago. She headed home."

"Right," Justin nodded.

"She's had a long day," Leo offered.

"I may have had front row seats, but I get the feeling you know more about this than you probably should."

"It's a possibility," he shrugged. Justin tapped his fingers on the edge of the desk. "Justin, ask your question."

"What do you know about Grogan?" he inquired after a moment. Leo raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted his head to the side. "What does she see in him anyway?"

"Holy déjà vu, Batman," Leo muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He stood and moved to Justin's side, setting an arm around his shoulders. "Let me tell you a story," he said, guiding Justin into Kate's office.

"A story?"

"A story," Leo nodded. "A story about a young woman and a pair of ruby slippers."

**bate**

Kate leaned a shoulder against the french doors, staring over the terrace into the murky, late afternoon sky. The clouds had yet to dispense the rain but her eyes had released more than their fair share of tears. The events of the day and the long line of questioning by Agents Hubbard and Tooley left her exhausted and anxious. She felt a great relief that neither she nor Lauren would face charges regarding the case, and she was agreeably empty having been unburdened of Robin Archer's secrets. Still, she struggled to find a peaceful place to settle. The fear over what could have happened to Lauren and Ben would eventually subside, but she knew the guilt would quickly take over. It would not matter who said the words, it would not matter how many times they said the words, Kate would continue to blame herself.

Then there was Ben's profession of love. That had scared her. She tried to convince herself that Ben's declaration was born from the stress of the situation, but she knew that was a lie. She had no reason to doubt his sincerity; no reason to believe he would ever use those words lightly, even under precarious circumstances. Kate sank to the floor and let her head hit the window with a soft thud.

"I am so pathetic," she whispered. "Predictable. Running again because that's what I do best." She pulled her head away from the glass and offered herself a mocking smile. A knock at the door pulled Kate from the floor. She wiped the tears from her eyes before opening the door and greeting her visitors. "Come on in," she said, using her back to push the door as far as the hinges would allow. "The bedroom is this way."

**Bate**

"Hi," Justin greeted softly.

"Hi."

"Can, uh, can I come in?"

"If you must." Kate shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"I tried to call," he said as he closed the door. "You didn't answer."

"I turned off my phone."

"You've been crying."

"I've had a rough day, Justin." She leaned against the countertop, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I don't want to argue with you."

"I didn't come here to argue, Kate. I just…" He sighed and moved to stand in front of her. "I just needed to talk to you."

"So talk," she said quietly, eyes studying the floor.

"All right. Uh…when I asked you to move in with me again, I told you that we were not the people we used to be. I wanted you to know that I was sorry for the affair and that I never meant to hurt you. I thought that our changing meant that we could move past everything and be together." He took a breath and continued. "It's not fair of me to expect you to forget what happened. It's not fair to give you space and then get in your face about it. I can't change what happened, but I can change how we go forward." Kate looked at him. "I understand now what you said the night you left my apartment. We're good together, but we're not meant to be together."

"What are you saying?"

"I still love you and I don't want things to be awkward between us. I'm letting you go, Kate. I want you to be happy and you're not going to find the happiness you deserve if things between us go unsettled." Kate nodded.

"I wasn't running towards anyone," she said, trying to explain. "I needed the space, Justin. I needed to figure out what I was supposed to do. The whole thing with Ben living next door…" She shrugged. It was Fate, she thought. "I didn't know."

"I know. Look, about…Ben." Justin slipped his hands into his pockets. "He risked a lot to keep you safe. And, his stellar reputation with women aside…" He stepped forward and gently took Kate's hands. "You're different. He really does care about you. And if he makes you happy, then you have my blessing." He smiled softly. "Not that you need it. I just mean…"

"I know what you mean," she said, returning his smile. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her temple to his chest. "So this is it?" she asked, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"I think it has to be in order to keep some civility between us." Kate laughed softly against his shirt.

"I'm always going to love you, Justin," she whispered. "Thank you."

**bate**

Ben swirled the last swallow of his fourth Plymouth and tonic around the bottom of the tumbler before absently lifting the glass to his mouth. Lauren had kindly taken his advice, prepared to turn two cases over to Kate, but come Tuesday, he would still be walking into court with a line of clients following. With what he believed to be a clear mind, Ben had started the evening with intentions of prepping for the coming week's cases. Though he had firmly set out to accomplish that task, his papers lay spread over the coffee table and the floor, open and forgotten for the better part of three hours.

He hadn't seen Kate since she was taken from the hotel the day before. As he left the office late Friday night, Ben had sent her a text, careful not to push, with a simple offering of a home cooked meal. As the night dragged on and the half bottle of scotch neared its end, he let himself succumb to the realization that Kate was not going to answer his text. He had turned in early for the night, hoping for the extra time to sleep off the hang over in his future. But sleep did not come. His sheets held the soft scent of Kate's perfume, distracting and taunting, deepening the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had enjoyed Kate's company in his apartment for only seven days, yet he struggled to remember how he spent his time before her constant presence.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and tightly closing his eyes, Ben stood and moved into the kitchen to refill his glass. His attention continued to shift to the unwelcomed silence in the apartment. It was too quiet, too empty. He leaned the heels of his palms on the edge of the countertop and stared at the bottle of Plymouth.

"Katie," he sighed. His Saturday would end the same way his Friday had ended, cold and lonely.

**bate**

Kate leaned against the wall in the hallway, staring through the bedroom door at the bare mattress. Her body begged her to lay down on the plumpness the bed offered, but Kate refused to listen. With a heavy sigh, she moved into the bedroom, pulling the crumpled comforter from the corner of the mattress. The comforter trailed along the floor behind her as she moved into the living room. She turned off the lights and dropped to the floor, wrapping herself in the folds of the purple blanket. Kate took a deep breath, desperately trying to hold back the tears. After a few moments covered in the poor substitute for the warmth of Ben's arms, the tears won the battle and she cried herself to sleep.

**a/n:** One more chapter to go…I promise a happy ending.


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n:** Okay, here it is. The last chapter. This was so much fun! Thank you for following my craziness : )

**A Little Strategy, A Lot of Foreplay, And Absolutely No Negotiation**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Your mediation is ready, my dear." Leo reached over Kate's desk, handing her a file and a coffee mug.

"Wonderful, Leo. Thank you." She opened the file, eyes quickly scanning its information.

"You look a little puttered out today," he observed. She nodded.

"I haven't been sleeping well."

"Well, you've only had the new bed for what? A week? Sometimes it takes a bit to get used it." Kate looked at him with saddened eyes. "You're not sleeping in the bed." She shook her head. "So you've spent the week sleeping on the floor again?"

"Yeah." They moved out of her office; Leo stopping in front of his desk.

"Holler if you need anything," he called after her.

"I will," she smiled softly. As she walked away, he turned his attention to Ben's office. Ben's eyes followed Kate as she walked past the office's second set of doors. When she was out of view, Ben sighed and his shoulders slumped. Leo stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, find me a find," he sang quietly to himself. He turned on his heel and entered Ben's office. "Okay," he started, taking a seat. "I get why Kate hasn't been all that chatty with Lauren or Justin. But, what I don't get is why she isn't speaking to you."

"What makes you think that?"

"The longing in your eyes when she walks by," he deadpanned. "There's been no candy throwing, no door slamming. No arguing in front of my desk."

"I've been busy, Leo. So has Kate. I apologize, but we just haven't had _time_ to argue in front of your desk." Leo sat back in the chair and folded his fingers.

"Mm-hmm. Kate's bed was delivered last Friday. So I know she isn't staying at your place anymore. And then there's the fact that it is Thursday and Kate has been late to work _every_ day this week, while _you_ have been on time."

"When did Kate's tardiness become a surprise to you?" Leo ignored the comment and continued.

"Which means that she's not speaking _to_ you or she'd be arriving _with_ you." Ben remained quiet for a moment.

"Kate's bed was delivered?"

"You didn't know?" Leo asked with mocked surprise. "See? Not speaking to you." He narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Then what did you say?" Ben dropped his pen on the desk and sat back in his chair, avoiding Leo's stare.

"I may have…told her…" Leo leaned closer to the desk as Ben mumbled the end of his sentence.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I told her…I told her that I love her," he answered with a soft sigh.

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it."

"I knew it," Leo laughed excitedly. "It's time now, Benedict, for you to paddle your way to shore." He floated his hand through the air.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"I don't know. I was having fun with the metaphor."

"It's not a metaphor, Leo. It's a life."

"Learn quickly you do, my young padawan," he nodded. "It is indeed a life. A life that is in need of guidance and reassurance. Show her that you're still here, Ben; that you're not going anywhere."

**bate**

"Chinese?" Ben asked, eyes wandering over the red and white boxes Leo was setting on the conference room table. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Courtesy of Lauren," he answered. "She wanted to celebrate Archer's takedown."

"Nice." Ben moved to the other side of the table, pulling an opened bottle of champagne from a bucket of ice. "Have you seen Kate?" he asked as he filled the glasses.

"Kate went home," Leo answered slowly. He folded the empty carry out bag, smoothing it on the table. "She's had a long week. Those mediations you gave her were rough."

"Yeah. I didn't think they would be so crazy." Ben moved to the window, staring out into the near dusky sky, bathed in the soft glow of the city lights.

"Don't worry about it. Kate's tough; she can handle it." Leo took a seat, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair. "Dude, are you going to do something?"

"What do you mean?" Ben turned to face him.

"About Kate."

"What about Kate?" Lauren inquired as she entered the conference room.

"She totally kicked ass on her mediation today," Ben answered quickly, sitting and shooting Leo a stern look.

"Yes, she did," Lauren smiled. "I haven't had a chance to get the whole story from her, but the nice somber looks on the clients' faces…" She nodded. "I wish I could have been a fly on the wall. Where is Kate, anyway?" she asked as she sat.

"Kate went home." Leo pointed to his temple. "Migraine."

"Oh. Okay." Though she tried to hold the appearance of believing the excuse, her smile dropped some. "Okay, well…" She raised her glass of champagne. "To Aaron Davidson and Robin Archer."

"May the flames reach their eyebrows," Ben finished.

"You know, there's still one thing I don't understand." She set her glass on the table. "The Friday that the flash drive disappeared, you and Kate were out of the office. I know you didn't come back, so…" She leaned her elbows on the table and smiled. "How did you manage to get the flash drive out of Kate's office?"

"Well," Ben said, clearing his throat. "It certainly pays to have a good wingman." He looked across the table. "Doesn't it, Leo?"

"Word," he said, smiling with a proud innocence.

"Leo," she scolded. "I should have known. Well, uh, eat up," she smiled.

**bate**

Ben pushed the last green grape around the bowl, absently chasing the fruit with the tip of his finger. A small, nicely folded pile of dark red sheets sat on the table in front of him, patiently waiting for him to make his move. _"Dude, are you going to do something?"_ Ben smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah, I am," he said to himself. He gathered the sheets and left his apartment. It was late, just after ten-thirty, and as he neared Kate's apartment he wondered if she was still awake. He stopped at the door, listening carefully as he heard the faint melodies from her record player. Taking a deep breath, he knocked softly. The smell of cleaning solution was strong as she opened the door. He was curious if she had been sleeping at all the past few nights, or cleaning until the wee hours of the morning.

"Hey," he said gently.

"Hi."

"You missed some wonderful Chinese food." She leaned into the door and offered an apologetic smile. "I, uh…here." He handed her the sheets. "Leo told me that your bed was delivered. And, since we didn't have a chance to buy you some sheets…" His voice trailed off and he looked at the floor.

"Oh. Uh, thank you." He nodded, briefly meeting her eyes with a short smile.

"Good night, Kate."

"Good night," she repeated weakly. Kate quietly closed the door and frowned, clutching the sheets tightly to her chest. "No 'Katie'," she whispered sadly. The walk to her bedroom was slow as she let the soft scent of fabric softener and cologne mix with the air around her. It quickly became too much, pushing her already over-worked thoughts, and as she neared the darkened doorway of her room, she angrily threw the sheets at the bed. As they slid off the corner of the mattress, a clattering across the floor halted Kate's hasty retreat to the living room. She turned on the light and dropped to her knees, hands pulling apart the sheets and feeling along the cold hardwood surface of the floor for the source of the noise. Her eyes found the object hiding just inside the shadow of the bed frame. "No," she whispered. "How…" Her fingers gingerly folded over its heart-shaped form and she sat back to rest on a hip.

"_This you can't control and it scares the hell out of you. You __**want**__ that wave."_

Kate pushed to her feet, gathering the now disheveled sheets in her arms. She moved quickly through the apartment, throwing open the front door with enough force for the doorknob to hit the wall. Pulling at the tail of sheets behind her, she stalked through the hallway. When she reached Ben's door, she pounded it with a fist until he opened it.

"Kate? Wh-"

"I don't want your sheets." He fell back a step as she shoved the sheets into his arms and pushed past him.

"O-okay." He closed the door.

"And I don't want to sleep in that bed."

"You need to, Kate. You're going to kill your back sleeping on the floor."

"Why did you say it?"

"Because sleeping on the floor is not good for a person's back," he responded, tilting his head slightly.

"Not that. The _other_ thing."

"What…other thing?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

"Why did you say that you love me?" His features softened and he dumped the sheets on the couch.

"Because I do," he answered. "I didn't know if I would have another opportunity to tell you. I had to make sure you knew."

"You haven't spoken to me all week."

"I was trying to give you a little space," he explained. "I realize we didn't exactly do the 'going slowly' thing and I figured…along with everything else that you would need some time to process what happened. Which you did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I-I did," she nodded slowly.

"Well, there you go." She took a deep breath, walking to the far side of the couch.

"I don't want to sleep on the floor," she said, turning back to him. He shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You don't want to sleep in the bed; you don't want to sleep on the floor. Where _are_ you going to sleep?" He raised his eyebrows as the understanding took hold. "Oh. Are you-are you sure?"

"It's so much easier to run. It's so much easier to pretend the decision doesn't have to be made." Kate walked back to Ben, taking his hand and placing the heart-shaped rock on his palm. "You were right. I _can't _control this and it _does _scare the hell out of me. But I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to run." She kept her eyes on his hand as she closed his fingers over the rock. "I want to stay with you. If-if that's all right." Ben smiled softly, tickled by the touch of embarrassment in her voice. He lifted his free hand, hooking a finger under her chin.

"Of course it is," he said, lifting her brown eyes to his.

"Ben?"

"Hmm?" He waited for her to continue but she kept silent. With a deep breath, she placed her hands over his shoulders and stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ben," she whispered as she pulled back. "I love you."

**bate**

one month later

"I cannot believe you forgot your phone," Ben scolded playfully as the elevator ascended. "That thing is attached to your hip, Katie."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," she laughed.

"Yet you made it all the way through dinner without it." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm impressed." The elevator doors opened to a darkened Reed and Reed.

"I'll be quick. I promise." She pressed her body against his and offered a saucy smile. "Then we can go home."

"Well, who am I to argue with that?" As Ben leaned in to kiss her, Kate pulled away with a giggle. She skipped ahead of him, opening the glass door. "What are you doing?" he asked as she turned quickly, closing the door between them. She laughed again and lifted a hand above her head, pressing her fingertip to the glass. He followed her finger as she trailed a weaving path down the center of the door. Her finger touched the beginning of the gold words scribed through the center, tracing across the middle of the lettering. Ben smiled. "Reed, Reed and Grogan," he read. "Very nice." Kate laughed and bounced on her heels.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it." She leaned into the door, placing a soft kiss against the glass. He smiled and opened the door, taking a step forward. "Do that again." Kate stepped to the side, preparing to kiss the other door, but Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Their bodies met as they had the first time he had kissed her, standing between the elevator doors. His hands found her hips as they came together, her arms settling against his chest. "So you really didn't forget your phone."

"No. I just wanted to surprise you." She wrapped her fingers around his tie. "Were you surprised?"

"I was," he smiled. "I was very surprised." Kate pulled on his tie, bringing his mouth to hers. He tightened his arms around her, as she teased his lips. "Katie," he moaned. "Unless you want to have naughty time on the couch in your office, we need to go home." She pulled out of his embrace, her fingers still clutching his tie. She smiled wickedly as she walked backwards, leading him to her office.

**a/n2: **THANK YOU to desina and Sorella-Aine for your wonderful PMs and idea bouncing. THANK YOU to everyone who has left a review and/or favorited or alerted. You guys are all awesome and if we all lived in the vicinity of each other, I'd be taking the lot of you to Shazam's for tacos and sundaes. (I have it on pretty good authority that they're good tacos.)


End file.
